Intricate Fruit
by Mikune
Summary: A little girl watched her family die around her, she moved in with Dadan, she also left a year before Luffy and ends up seeing him and his nakama, only thing; she's on Foxy's Crew. Will her life ever get better? Zoro x OC no mary-sue
1. The Prologue?

A/N: Ok! So, this is me attempting a Fanfic, hopefully I don't screw up horribly to crash and burn and hopefully my character is not too Mary-sueish. Yes, she is going to fall in love with Zoro and vice-versa. BUT! I'll make it towards they gradually fall in love with each other not BOOM! We have a miracle. Hopefully in later chapters I don't make any of the characters seem OOC x.x I want to avoid this (Please let me know if I am). I do have an editor and he's my boyfriend 8D I figured since he wanted to be a writer and he's in college for it i'd shove my fanfic at him and make him look at it for me. Also, I like hearing what people have to say whether it be bad or good so tell me what you think when you read my fanfic, after all I'm working hard on it.

Disclaimer: Lilith belongs to me as does this story! Everyone else and the anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I'm in no way making profit from making this story.

Regular

"Talking"

_Thinking _

*Footnote

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

** The prologue!**

* * *

><p>On an island in the North Blue, Plazia, a small girl gazed out at the ocean, curiosity finding it's way into her eyes. She saw freedom from her world. The island that caused nothing but death of her loved ones. Someone wanted her dead on that island that had not many people on it to begin with.<p>

Everyone on this island knew who the young girl was and the news had traveled fast when they found out a person that were close to her was dying. They began to block her out of their minds, pretending to not know who she was to protect themselves from the same fate of the deceased.

The little girl was of the age of seven. From the letters that were left with the bodies of her family and close friends, she knew the person wanted the power she had obtained. She found the fruit in the dense forrest surrounding the village about a year ago. She ate it despite it being bitter. After all, the fruit looked like a silver dragon fruit that sparkled in the sun with intricate designs all over it. Dragon Fruits was a rarity on their island and people loved them there.

The girl however found out that the fruit had the power to use metal to her liking. She could do anything with it as long as her creativity stayed within her mind and enough metal surrounding her to fulfill her idea. All she had to do was touch it. She could also liquify and solidify metal whenever she wanted. Apparently this person that was after her wanted this power, but she couldn't imagine why.

She looked back at the day she first found out about her power. Her father, graying black hair that defied gravity except a few strands from the stress of working. He was working on weapons to sell and had asked his only child to pick up a piece of steel and hand it over to him. Although, when she went to grab it it liquified and solidified in the form of a puddle on the shelf it was on.

She didn't know what to do, she was terrified as for that had never happened before. She started to cry, her father turned to look and see what was wrong only for his eyes to pop out of his head in shock and him to fall off his chair backwards. He ran to the village doctor with her in his arms running figuring the doctor would know.

The girl smiled at the memory... The doctor had known, the poor old man with long grayed beard and a completely bald head. He told her and her father that she appeared to have eaten something called a devil fruit. There were many kinds from what he explained. The doctor did tell them that he thought it was just a myth. The worst thing that she learned from the doctor was the sea turned against the user and she hated that now, she used to love swimming. If she tried to swim now, she'd drown. The child was born with the name Lilith Lis given to her by her father and mother.

She pondered on jumbled thoughts, one passing of the people of the village finding out and throwing their nose's into the air. The fog lifted around the ocean causing her to leave her mind, she saw a dot in the distance. She squinted trying to see what it was and then, her eyes widened in realization as she saw that it was a Marine ship. Maybe they heard of the deaths happening around the island and came to stop it by arresting the man causing this problem?

A smile formed at her tiny lips and she giggled to herself with glee as she thought her loved ones would be avenged.

xxxxx

An hour passed, the ship with a dogs head with a bone in its mouth for a figurehead docks at the island. They leave the ship only to march along the cobblestone walkway to the small village. A man with a dog that had a bag of crackers in his hand, leading the marines.

In the time the little girl was waiting for the marines to come to the island she had walked back to her old house, the one her parents had owned when they were alive. The house was two stories, with a shed to the side that was made into a store. She returned to look around the house one last time, memories flooding through her mind. She only shook her head to remove them. Walking up the stairs up to her old room she wanted to see if anything was out of place from her last time here.

Outside her bedrooms only window was a partial roof, decorating the house. The house had a drain pipe around the main roof leading down to join with her partial roof's drain pipe to lead to the ground.

The marines asked around the village for information on what happened and who were all of the victims. The village people, ones who didn't really care about the girl, only answered too quickly to care, saying it was all a little child's fault. This person would kill everyone until he found the child.

Lilith was sitting in her old room looking solemnly down at her favorite stuffed animal. A white bunny that was worn from age and being trudged around everywhere by her when she was little. She picked it up and cradled it into her arms the ears dangling down.

She smiled down at her toy as tears began to well up behind her green hazel eyes. She collapsed onto the floor her long snow white hair fanning out around her. She hoped that person would pay for their wrong doing.

Lilith's tear stained face jolted up as she heard pounding on the door and then the door being forced open, the hinges snapping. She didn't know if it was the marines or the person that were looking for her, but instead of staying and thinking about who was there she climbed out her window, walking on the partial roof. She was small and frail, but as she touched the draining pipe for when it rained it liquified and crawled around her skin and under her long-sleeved shirt hidden from normal human sight. She still clutched onto her stuffed bunny not leaving it behind again. She weazled her way to the side of the window so she couldn't be seen.

She watched as people invaded her home some walking into her room and looking around, they were all wearing marine uniforms. She stayed to the side, hidden. She didn't trust anyone, even the marines. She was happy when she spotted the ship earlier. Now that she saw them here in her house, she figured they were there for her, not the killer.

She watched as the marines left her room. Unbeknown to the marines, Lilith used her power to slide from the roof down to solid ground carefully only to have the metal liquify and hide under her clothes again.

Lilith sprinted into the small forest surrounding the area as she headed towards the marine ship. She found out she had to be quiet when she spotted the marines patrolling the area. She made sure to cradle her bunny close to her chest as she suddenly heard an explosion. She turned to look back only to see her home in flames.

She stared at the licking flames for what seemed like eternity with tears flowing down her face at the memories that were made in the house only for them to burn away. She turned figuring if she didn't sneak onto the ship then she'd never get off this island.

xxxxx

When she reached the ship she was surprised of the lack of marines around to protect it. She snuck from the bushes to the dock, finding a place perfect to sneak on. She found a blind spot from the marines and used the metal under her clothes to pull her to one of the cannon holes.

Pulling the metal back under her top, she browsed around the room to find a space to fit in between boxes. The space was small enough for her to fit through, it was perfect to hide in. She squeezed her small body into the gap to find out there was a small area where she could move more freely.

Lilith set her bunny down on the floor in front of her, smiling at it. "We'll be free soon Bunsty". She told the stuffed toy as her eyes closed slowly and she fell into a light slumber.

xxxxx

When Lilith came to she felt the ship rocking, she figured that the ship already set out to sea. She felt her eyes beginning to droop again, but hearing something that sounded like a body hitting the floor caused her eyes to snap wide open. She grabbed hold of her bunny and clung to it as she heard the sound of boots clicking on the floorboard.

Lilith stared in horror as the person stopped right in front of the small gap. "Garp said he knew someone was here... I don't see anyone..." the person sounded like a young male. She was terrified of being found out, but how did someone know she was there? She quickly pulled her feet and legs in a little too fast making a small noise.

The marine looked down hearing the soft noise and he started to move the boxes, trying to see what was underneath them or in them. The sight he saw made him blink, what he was looking for was a child under the age of 10 from the sights of it. She stared up at him horrifically.

The marine boy reached out to try to grab her only to pull his hand back in a yelp and surprise. It was a small prick blood forming in a small bubble above it. He didn't know how she did it, but he suspected she had a needle or something to stab him with. He ground his teeth, his attention going back to the space where the girl _was _hiding only to find out she had disappeared.

Lilith figured while the marine was busy with looking at his hurt hand that she could sneak out, she had stumbled out the hole, the man apparently couldn't comprehend anything at the moment so he didn't hear her apparently from his lack of attention to her. She snuck behind him and saw him look back into the hole apparently over his shock. Then he looked to the right where the stairs were then to the left and she decided now would be the time to run up the steps.

The marine heard her feet hitting the ground and turned back to the right to see her retreating form up the stairs, then they halted. She was staring up at the vice admiral and now he knew why she stopped. "Vice admiral Garp, I think she has a weapon on her." The marine stated catching up to the child.

He looked down at her grinning with a lit cigar in his mouth and smoke wafting into the air. He bent down to be eye level with her, the ears on his hat dangling towards her causing her to gaze at them. "And who might you be?" The dog hat man asked her. She blinked averting her gaze from him. "It's not nice asking names without introducing yourself first" she replied in a shy child's voice, not being able to hide behind anything she had a small blush on her cheeks. The man let out a unique laugh apparently amused a child snuck on "Fine, my name is Garp". He told her, grinning.

"Now will you tell me your name?" He inquired her. She turned her gaze to the floor "My name is Lilith" Garp nodded "You know Lilith, we have to bring you back to that island." Her eyes widened "Please no! I don't have a life there!" She didn't want to go back to that place. She stared up at him with plead and defiance reflecting in her eyes.

Garp's eyes lit up in more amusement. "Why not?" He asked causing her face to flush as she felt the tears hit the back of her eyes. They started flowing freely as she responded in a tiny voice "Because, I lost everyone..everyone I knew and loved...they're all gone..."

At her statement Garp's eyes widened as did the rest of the crew that were lingering around her. He gazed at her, his eyes full of sympathy. The gears in his mind began to work as he figured he could do something for the little girl.

Garp came to a conclusion, though it took little to no time. He would take her in and leave her with Dadan and the boys. "What do you suppose I do then?" She looked up at him, clutching her bunny that now had tear stains on it. "Bring me anywhere but there...Please?" She begged with big puppy dog eyes. "I have a grandson about your age, I think you two would get along".

Lilith's eyes widened where sadness was, it was replaced with relief and happiness. "Thank you Mr. Garp" She hugged him around his neck, him smiling softly at the child's gesture. He knew he shouldn't have said he'd bring her. He couldn't, however, tell her no for some strange reason.

xxxxx

Lilith sighed in content when the ship continued to move, Garp watching her closely as she hung to the side of the ship observing the water around the ship with a glitter in her eyes and mist spraying onto the side of her face with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was content and happy to know that she was now free of that islands fate and was going to finally make some new friends all because of Mr. Garp.

* * *

><p>Lilith: When's the next chapter coming out?<p>

Me: When I damn feel like posting it!

Garp: Ice, why don't you give a specific date?

Me: I feel like it that's why!

Lilith: -gives eyes puppy dog eyes-

Me: awwww...fine! I'll be posting it next week! As in 7 days from now... And before anyone asks, yes I will be keeping up with my story.

Lilith: Remember to review! Criticism is welcome as long as it isn't cruel or cyber bullying!


	2. Lilith's Forced To Join The Games!

A/N: I've decided I will base my story off of the anime, I'm also getting info from the manga as well. Only thing, depending on the filler, I might or might not use it. For example, I'm adding in the extra three games for the reason of Luffy getting Lilith on his crew in the end. In the manga Luffy can only pick one thing so I'm going with the anime on this Arc. I'm not sure at this moment if I'm going to follow the anime or manga with the meeting of Aokiji. Reason I say this is because I don't want to do the Ocean's Dream Arc nor the Foxy's Return Arc. Her bunny was taken from Porche to force a relationship between them. However, it backfired on Porche and made Lilith hate her afterwards. Also, I notice this is like early in the morning, but technically it's Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own Shew and my main OC Lilith. I give credit to my boyfriend as my editor.

Regular

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Footnote(#)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Lilith's Forced To Join The Games!**

* * *

><p>Lilith tapped her fingers on the railing of the Foxy pirates ship. Her long white hair leading to her mid back, her bangs pushed out and over her right eye. Her hair was still from the lack of wind. She was considered short at the height of 5'2". She was forced to join this crew when the pirate nakama(1) she had been apart of lost the davy back fight with the Foxy pirates.<p>

Now her newest form of entertainment was pulling pranks on the crew and framing someone else for it, her lips formed into a smirk at the thought. She also thought wearing these stupid masks was just down right retarded. It made her uncomfortable, her right eye could be exposed and she didn't want that. Luckily for her, her bangs easily fit over the annoying thing.

She unfortunately got forced to wear long-sleeves medieval style, the hanging sleeves helped with lack of room from normal shirts, yet it was hot when worn in games. It was white with a black tank underneath to hide her bra, her skirt ending above her knees with a pale blue color, and her boots reached to her shins being a shiny black leather, her socks reached her mid-thighs white and black stripes leading up at an angle.

Her _new _captain, of a month, had left to go to land a few minutes prior with Porche and Hamburg by his side. She snapped out of her trivial thoughts when she heard the anchor's hit land, entrapping the other pirate ship that was seen as prey for new members for Foxy's nakama. The sight of the pirates flag and sail however made her freeze.

The ship's figure head was that of a sheeps, the type of ship from what she could tell is a carnaval. The main sail and Jolly Roger a skull and crossbones with a straw hat just like the one Luffy wore.

Lilith didn't dare to move and she didn't even hear her crew announcing who they were and what they wanted, she had heard rumors of what his flag looked like, not only that but it was very fitting to his bounty posters that she had found in a few places along the grand line. One person crossed her mind- _Luffy!_ At this moment she couldn't make out anything anyone stated all she heard were muffled voices as she descended slowly into her thoughts and had overridden her senses. '_Luffy's here? HOW?' _

She snapped out of her deep thoughts at the sound of two gunshots. A look of distress found itself etched into her eyes, when the two captains both chose to agree they would join the games with both shooting a gun. "He accepted." She heard a males voice speak "Just how I wanted it." Another males voice reached her ears "This is going to be interesting." She heard a female state. She then heard from the foxy ship "THE GAME HAS BEGUN!" and a chorus of cheers. Everyone was cheering, except her.

xxxxx

Lilith found herself off the ship after some of the men drug her along with them, much to her dismay. The Foxy pirates built the stage and food stands like they did the last few times a little too fast for her taste. She also tried to stay as far away from any crowd as much as possible.

She figured Foxy, Black split hair defying gravity, long red nose ,and fat with his Yellow jumpsuit pants barely covering green underware, a purple coat and black shoes with a tiny heel and the front of the shoe pointed up, would make her join this time like he had the last, she smirked at the idea. She could loose purposely to help Luffy out, she smiled and giggled. A man from the Foxy pirates spotted her with his food carrier, bowls full of fried noodles on it. "You look hungry Lilith!" She blinked looking up smiling lightly at who he was- her old captains cook. Glasses on the bridge of his nose covering his silver eyes, his purple hair falling in different directions. He smiled handing her a bowl. "Thank you Shew" She grabbed the bowl and left to find a secluded place to eat the food.

Lilith ended up flopping down to the ground behind one of the food tents farthest from the stage as she blew on the hot noodles between the pair of chopsticks. She heard Luffy's voice, causing her to almost drop her food. She stayed where she was as she began to eat her food, blowing on it to cool it down before putting it in her mouth.

She heard Porche talking only to tune her out, she hated the girl. Porche was tall, always wore a hat on her head with a big pom pom on the end covering the top of her teal shoulder length hair, the usual mask the Foxy pirates wore adorned her face. Her clothes always made Lilith giggle at her, pink jumper suit opened up to reveal what to be a pink bra, yellow shoulder-pads, a lighter pink hoodie wrapped around her waist, her gloves were a darker pink reaching to her elbows, and black boots reaching to her knees.

Porche was spoiled by Foxy and just about everyone else in the crew. She stood, dropping the empty bowl to the ground not even caring about it. She poked her head from behind the tent to see Foxy giving Luffy the choice of how many games they would do. Luffy wore the same straw hat above his black haired head. An open red sleeveless vest, blue knee shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

She spotted two figures, a male with bushy black hair from behind and a female with short orange hair, holding each a finger up were part of Luffy's nakama then she saw Hamburg, gorilla looking guy, short legs, very long arms, squared shoulders, he wore a knit cap on his head almost like Porches, the standard Foxy mask, blue gloves up past his elbows, blue pants covered with black boots until his knees, a blue hoodie adorning his waist and a yellow leopard scarf (2). Her visible eye drooped sadly as Luffy picked three games instead of two. Lilith watched as Foxy threw the coins into the air only to catch them and throw them to the ocean.

She spotted more of Luffy's nakama, a woman with short black hair, a long, thin and defined nose, a black jacket tinted purple jacket covered a blue tank top, purple pants flairing slightly at the end, and puple high-heeled slippers. She watched as the woman handed cotton candy to the little animal next to her standing on hind legs, her eyes lit up! He was adorable! He had a pink hat covering his head with an 'x' on the front, antlers spilling from the top, maroon colored shorts on, and a blue back-pack on his back.

She let her gaze wander until it landed on the other woman she saw a few minutes ago with short orange hair, a blue tank with the word 'Gold' spelt out on it as it reached above her naval, white pants on her legs, pink high-heels on her feet and on her left wrist she wore a log pose(3) and a gold bracelet. She had a thing of cotton candy only she was glaring at it. Lilith thought that woman was gorgeous as well even if she seemed like she had a temper. She spotted two more figures, both males.

The one she noticed first was the one with the white button up shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, a black tie under the coller of his shirt, blond hair covered his left eye and his right had an eyebrow above it that swirled at the outer end and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The second man had green messy hair, a white short-sleeved shirt covered at the waist by a green haramaki(4), blank pants that seemed to blend in with his black boots, three gold earrings dangled around on his left ear, and a black bandanna around his left bicep. She spotted the green haired man's swords only to let her sight be taken by them too long as he had noticed her staring.

She glanced up feeling someones eyes burning on her only to lock gazes with him. Lilith tore away looking to the side with a small blush across her face. She heard Foxy yell "Let's begin!" and she found herself looking at the stage. What sounded like Luffy starting a battle cry he yelled "Let's do it!" Lilith only smiled at his still rash nature.

She glanced at the two from earlier that held their fingers up for Luffy, they were sulking and mumbling words she wish she could hear. She turned away from them and walked toward the only person she mildly trusted in this crew- Shew. "Shew, where's the fruit stand?" She asked quietly. He only smiled at her, showing his pearly whites. "Going back to eating your fruit again I see." She only nodded at him, causing him to laugh. He pointed her in the direction of it, her heading for it, only for her to pout from being pulled away from it by Porche.

All her thoughts were cursing at the teal haired woman. Her arms were crossed over her chest in a huff, her cheeks puffy. If Porche thought she would get away with taking Lilith away from her main source of food, she thought wrong. Revenge is just around the corner.

Lilith ignored Itomimizu, a male that had a smile that reminded her of drum cymbals, wore a beanie hat on his head as well, his however covered his head with holes made for his eyes to look out from, she found he always carried a bag with a den den mushi, he wore a long sleeved button up purple shirt with yellow gloves to his elbows cream pants, and black boots to his knees.

Lilith's head snapped up, hearing her name called out by Porche causing Lilith's eyes to widen and her mouth formed into a pout. She apparently was in the race from what Porche was rambling about "Oi! Oyabin! I found her!" She heard Porche yell, nearly making Lilith go deaf. She caught a glimpse of Foxy's smirk as he started to talk to himself Porche walking back on the stage leaving the younger girl on the side of the stage.

"Now- now! Don't forget, if you win it'll be a festival, if you lose it'll be a lose-festival. That's the merciless Davy Back Fight!" hearing Itomimizu's voice. She tuned him out again, not liking this whole ordeal.

Lilith stood, dusting herself off, only to be caught by the arm by Porche again and drug to where they would apparently be making their...small...boat...dingy thing. Porche shoved a small stack of steel into Lilith's hands much to her disappointment. She knew they wanted her to be there, she liquified it and had it slide under her clothes along her right arm in concealment. She liquified the rest of the bars to wrap around her left arm.

"OH! I got the last entries! Shall I announce the most popular ones first?" She grumbled in silence hearing Itomimuzu again only for him to continue. "1st, the most popular one. As I thought, our idol Porche!"

Lilith was stuck on a barrel dinghy with whom she hated most on the ship and a fishman that treated her like shit, he wore the beanie on his head yellow and purple colors over his green skin and red hair tied in the front on either side, all he did was torment her because she was so timid and wouldn't talk without blushing and hiding. "Sorry to make you wait..." She listened, Porche who gladly accepted the attention. "Assisting her will be Capote the swordfish, our own quiet and collective Lilith, and Monda the star-shark in the 'Cutie Wagon Boat'". Monda was a star shark, he as well wore a beanie on his head. He was orange skinned with yellow stars decorating the top of his body.

She blushed as she noticed all the mens eyes on the dinghy gazing at herself and Porche, though mainly Porche. She was glad most sights weren't on her short figure. She glanced around see all the 'boats,' they all looked like 'dinghys' to her so that's what she'd call them. Her mind started to drift again as she ignored the announcer yet again, twirling a strand of hair between her middle finger and index finger with her right hand.

She blocked out more voices as they got louder, cheering Porche, herself, and Capote. They were telling them to sink the other 'boats' yet she wasn't going to try. She turned hearing the long nosed man yell a frightened "Me?"

"Anyway, we will win from the start" said the orange haired woman that Lilith caught talking. Lilith only hoped that she was right. She then felt the presence of the other woman's words "It's ok to sink enemies, correct?" Lilith could only smirk lightly at her careful observation.

Porche had to ruin Lilith's happy moment though by stating such a stupid thing "Noo, you're saying such dangerous things! Right Lilith?" Lilith looked at the older woman like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah" She replied shyly, eyes down-cast. She heard Capote speak up causing her to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Anything is usable, let's sink them in 5 minutes Porche, Lilith, right Monda?" Then the air went back into her lungs, she didn't want to hurt anybody and they knew it! The shark let out a laugh causing Lilith to glare at it, hoping no one saw her. Someone did however, but he didn't turn to make it obvious that he did.

She turned her attention to another set of Luffy's nakama since she heard someone talk. She found out it was the tall furry muscular guy. She pondered a moment only for it to click in her mind that he must be a zoan user. "Are you really going to finish the race?"said the swordsman as he spoke to the fuzzy man. Lilith found herself looking at him when he spoke. She glanced over to the blondie, with the cigarette in his mouth. "Hey! Usopp! If something happens to the ladies I'll kill you" She blinked at how calm he said that, figuring his words were just a bluff and also figuring the long nosed man's name was Usopp. Luffy piped up, causing Lilith to smile softly in hope "We will become the champion's for sure!" She only hoped it ended out that way.

Lilith turned hearing Foxy laugh "Fefefefefe Idiot! We never lost before when using these orthodox rules". She then watched him whisper something to Hamburg, only for hamburg to laugh himself and whisper back.

"Now, receive your eternal log pose so you don't get lost!" She peered up to the sky seeing the log poses, one falling into her hands. She listened for others commenting on this and waiting for Itomimizu to continue. "Please make sure to not drift away from the island." She ignored everyones mumbling figuring they found out the Foxy pirates plans. That however made her happy.

The shark laughed "Ready?" The announcer spoke, then hearing screaming from the Straw Hats to get away from the island. Lilith couldn't help but giggle at Luffy's attention span only for the two in the dinghy with her to stare at her in shock. She never giggled! The gunshot made her stop as the dinghy was being pulled by their shark comrade. She heard a shrill scream along with a mans and spotted the dinghy with the two women from Luffy's crew on it up in the air causing her eyes to widen. She ignored the announcer as she clutched onto the log pose, not wanting to be lost with... _them._

Her ears rang when Porche giggled "Hehehehe Excuse me, I'll be taking the lead. Feel free to sink." Lilith gazed down trying to keep her mind focused, she knew they wouldn't make her use her power's unless they started to lose. She was the last resort other than the deceiving pirate captain they had.

Lilith glanced back seeing a huge wave, her eyes were wide and full of fright. She didn't want to be capsized. She'd drown unless someone saved her! She hung to the dinghy as they sped away. Stupid Davy Back Fight!

She had glanced back again after the wave hearing about the festival and harem boat. She sweat-dropped '_only Luffy'_ her mind had to remind her that was just how he was. She turned foreword yet again, thankfully not being told to use her powers yet.

"I wonder if it's alright to worry about others right now. You should think about yourself first. Capote, show them your water techniques." She ordered only for Lilith to half pay attention as she moved out of the way of the fishman. A reply from Capote "Ah Aimenwari!" his movements showed that he knew exactly what he was doing, yet she couldn't stop him. He forced his hand down against the water causing it to split and head toward three of the Straw Hats.

Lilith heard a scream from the long-nosed man and watched as the boat flipped over and him stating the obviousness of it. She hid behind the fishman as a ball hit his arm, spreading a flame licking into the air then disappearing. She watched the raven haired woman cross her arms over her chest "Eight-Wheel Fleur!" Suddenly arms popped up out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Capote. Two of the arms and hands were holding back his arms as others were decorated around the rest of his body causing him to be immobilized.

Lilith ducked when she saw the two arms protruding from his butt and she was smart to as he was flung backwards Capote's head hitting Monda's head. Whimpering Porche called to them "Capote! Monda! Get yourselves in together!" Lilith began poking them to see if that helped, it didn't. "LILITH! COME UP WITH A BETTER IDEA!" Porche practically screamed at her causing the younger girl to flinch and water to build up behind her eyes. "No! Don't cry, please don't cry Lilith. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but please come up with a better solution then poking them."

Lilith knew Porche did that to get the crowd to go AWWWWW and it had worked. Lilith heard the them as she **tried **to wake the fishman and shark up. After the two woke up she went back to the only corner on this dinghy, not having anything to do again. Porche laughed causing Lilith's ear to ring yet again "With this pace, let's go to the goal. Or will we sink like this?" Lilith stared at the two as Porche studied the land and Capote stared straight ahead. "I don't know, but going to the goal relaxed isn't a bad idea. After all, Lilith is quite relaxed." He turned staring at her for a moment.

She had turned away before he saw her looking at them, she payed attention to the log pose like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. She looked back up when she noticed he was paying attention to where the shark was going. She ignored them turning her head to her right to see the endless ocean, wondering if she would be leaving with Luffy after all this was over. Lilith blinked seeing two of the boats passing them a smirk playing on her lips.

The smirk was wiped right off however as the dinghy she was on passed the Straw Hats. Lilith giggled at the hands that belonged to the black haired woman grabbed onto the back of their dinghy. "Lilith! DO SOMETHING!" Lilith's giggling died and she formed a dagger yet, Capote tried to cut the black haired woman's linked hands only for it to all be in vain as he fell into the water, causing water to fling onto Lilith's white top.

Lilith observed the crew talking amongst themselves as Porche muttered to her 'faithful' mini crew to sink them. Lilith felt the metal around her arms disappearing slowly as another small dagger formed in her other hand.

"Hmm, there seems to be something on this course. Oh, it's the long sea plants! And right behind it, the long cape! Those that go there will be assaulted by the swirling waves! How will they get through this? In the lead is Porche's Cutie Wagon. Straw Hat's Barrel Tiger and Ma-iikada is desperately giving chase."

Porche let out her whimper again "I never thought the race would go this far". Capote talks to the the shark about counting on him. Lilith's gaze however was watching Foxy on Hamburg's back. "We can't forget! Coming from the right, our oyabin Foxy the Silver-fox is looking for a way to interfere. I wonder what he'll do?" Itomimizu spoke into the announcement den den mushi. "Straw Hats boat is losing speed! Cutie Wagon is advancing further and further ahead."

"Let's go Monda!" Porche ordered him "Hey! What's wrong Monda?" They had begun spinning really fast and forced out of the sea plants to the beginning again. Lilith's head started to hurt as she watched the world spin around her. She didn't even comprehend what Itomimizu was announcing, feeling her stomach start to hurt she threw her head over the edge of the dinghy to empty her stomach. "I didn't sign up for this..." She mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes ignoring what was going on around her at the moment.

The more the dinghy kept going in, the more they kept getting pushed out spinning causing Lilith to get even more nauseated. Because of Lilith's condition she didn't hear anything that was going on around her yet she felt someone holding onto her and then the dinghy speeding up. Lilith felt the world around her break down and blacking out from being so dizzy...

* * *

><p>1. Nakama- like a very close friend or like family (Lilith doesn't see the Foxy pirates as so, so she calls them the Foxy pirates or crew)<p>

2. Yellow Leopard Scarf- The wiki said that's what it was although it doesn't look like a scarf -3- I got annoyed and couldn't figure what it was so I used that. To me though it looks more like a bandanna. (found this out a little to late and too lazy to change it)

3. Log Pose- Something to move from island to island on the Grand Line depending on the island it can take a short period of time or longer for the magnetic fields to set.

4. Haramaki- a type chest armour worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan and the swords retainer.

**Lilith: **So...Why'd you post this a day earlier?

**Me: **Meh, I felt like it.

**Lilith: **Uh-huh... Anyways, Read and review!

**Me:** And thank you for those who alerted this story and the one person who reviewed... I kinda deleted the emails and I'm still getting used to Fanfic sooo...yeah -shifty eyes-


	3. Lilith Has Hope!

A/N: I know this is...3 days before my posting date?Bbut i'm bored because my bf is at an anime convention ;~; He got me a Captain Kid figurine though so I be's happy. Well, hopefully none of you get upset that I replaced Luffy going against Porche with Lilith on the roller skating 8D. I decided on that because well...I needed her to do something again. Also, I changed the wood around the skating course to iron. Because of this instead of Luffy hitting the wall he'll grab the top and Chiqi will step on his hands causing him to let go in the second round. You will also see the reason towards the end of this chapter. And you won't see that part because Lilith kinda...missed the second race. Also, I have a poll up on my profile about specials vote before the 7th of February and go to my DA if you want to see Q&A's on my characters/pics I will try to get more out -3- I can't draw things constant so they'll look diff each time. The link is on my profile and you might have to dig for my Q&A that I already posted. This feels very short compared to in word .-.

Edit: -coughs- forgot to mention, start asking questions here in reviews/messages to me or on DA and I'll answer them in the Q&A on DA 8d

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece (or characters that aren't mine), but I do own the temporary doctor, the fruit stand guy and my main OC Lilith. I give credit to my boyfriend as my editor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Lilith Has Hope!**

* * *

><p>Lilith awoke to find herself on land, looking up her eyes widened. A blush found it's way to her face as she hurried to get up and run. She was greeting with a group of people, mostly men surrounding her. She needed shelter, somewhere to hide. "Oh good, she's alright!" she heard a voice say, only to look over and see the female Foxy pirates doctor. She had dark brown eyes with a bob of pink hair. Lilith bowed as a thank you and ran to a secluded area to hide and catch her breath.<p>

Lilith came to the conclusion that she missed the half end of the race. Who won however she did not know. She looked around the grounds towards the stage. _We won_. She cursed under her breath. Her eyes sparkled however when she found out that this was the food stand that held the fruit.

She ran from the side to the front to pick out what she wanted. "May I have a big bowl of fruit?" She inquired softly. The tall bald man with the Fox mask on laughed. "Of course Lilith! After all, you seemed like you'd be hungry after that race." He laughed again, grabbing a huge bowl and picking the ripest fruit from the barrel. "Can I have more strawberries and dragon fruit?" The man nodded smiling knowing she would ask.

The man handed her the bowl, Lilith grabbing it from him and running off to hide from prying eyes. She hated eating around people. She stared up with shock. THEY WERE ALREADY ON THE SECOND ROUND? How would she eat in silence now. She surveyed the area for a place to sit and eat her bowl of fruit. She had to see Luffy eventually, yet was now the time?

Lilith settled on the ground, a little too close to the group of people, munching on her fruit smiling happily only to feel eyes on her. She looked up to find guys around her causing her cheeks to tint pink and her to run away grabbing her fruit bowl to hide someplace where she could eat in peace. She shoved the rest of her fruit in her mouth, chewing and swallowing as soon as she hid.

xxxxx

She left the now empty tent she had found to head back to the field. "He did it! The racing circus stunt! They're slipping inside a huge circle!" Lilith had seen this once before. She had a bad feeling about this. She found gaps of where people weren't at to find her way to the front. While she was eating, apparently more people crowded around in the short time she left to eat.

She watched the two Straw Hats that were stuck on the giant fishman's back known as Big Pan. Big Pan a gigantic Wotan(1), wore the ball on his head, signifying that was who the opposite team had to get in the lifesaver goal, his gloves are yellow up to his elbows, a yellow speedo covered his lower body, and yellow shoes on his feet. One of the men seemed to be using his feet to slide along Big Pan's back while the other was on his back. "Meanwhile, those who got thrown out earlier have returned to the game!" Itomimizu excitedly exclaimed. "Hey, they're back! Come on and kick their asses!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Oh no! Looks like they've re-equipped themselves! Hamburg has iron knuckles and something that looks like iron supporters. His team mate Pickles is wearing spiked shoulder-pads. Remember, weapons are against the rules! Whoops, what a coincidence! The referee just so happens to be stretching with his back turned away from the field!" Pickles wore green and black gloves past his elbows, a green suit around his round body, black pants with a gold belt, brown boots, gold and black shoulder-pads and the regular Foxy pirate identifier, the mask. Lilith was starting to think that Itomimizu just like hearing himself talk.

She watched the fishman let go of his feet, putting his arms and hands to the sky both of the men sliding off his body to flying. Both seemed to be dizzy and she grimaced. She knew how they felt right now only to feel sorry for them. She then surveyed Pickles as he began to spin, looking like a mini tornado, Hamburg jumping on top of him and launching into the air. "The two fat guys strike back! Neither of them are ball-men. He's aiming at Zoro with his iron knuckles!" She watched Hamburg hit the green haired man, now known as Zoro. He fell, Lilith's lips falling into a frown and a flinch when he hit the ground with a loud explosion along with dust flying everywhere.

"The attack isn't over yet!" She watched Big Pan jumped into the air behind Hamburg lifting his arm up. "Without delay, Big Pan prepares his attack! Hamburg is in his elbow stance. Remember, there are iron supporters on his elbows!" She heard cheering from the Foxy pirates "This is dangerous! It can turn really ugly! It's like he's become an arrow!" Big Pan's arm flew down, hitting Hamburg causing increased speed towards Zoro. She saw dust fly every where again and a grunt of pain. Her eyes widened as she figured Hamburg got his mark.

"It's a direct hit!" She watched Pickles run towards Big Pan. "Naturally, in Groggy Ring people can get killed! Team Foxy has no intention of holding back. She turned before she could see anymore carnage and ran blocking out sounds of the fighting, Itomimizu, everything. She couldn't stand watching the slaughtering of Luffy's nakama, she had to get away.

She ran back to the Foxy's ship, wanting to get away for just a little while and get her stuffed bunny back from Porche's room. Why hadn't she thought of this during the last games? Porche had taken Buntsy without Lilith's permission. She found her way around the ship effortlessly, opening Porche's door and entering looking for her old bunny. She browsed the pink and stuffed animal infested room, finding what she was looking for sitting on top of Porche's bed sitting in between a bigger bunny's arms. She sauntered to the bed picking Buntsy up and holding the stuffed animal close. "I missed you" She told the bunny, sitting on Porche's bed looking around. She's only been in here once and that was it for her. Porche practically suffocated the girl trying to do Lilith's hair, nails, put make up on her. She had somehow got out of that mess and happy she did.

Lilith stood holding Buntsy close as she strolled out of the room, shoulders slumping. "Luffy, please don't leave me here, I don't like it, please remember who I am when I confront you..." She stopped, pushing her back against the halls wall, sliding to the floor, clutching her knees close to her with a depressed look on her face. Her eyes lost color while her lips turned to a frown. "Luffy, I need you to protect me like you and Ace always did" she paused as she reflected on her childhood with the two, "I wish you could this very moment."

She looked at Buntsy, cradled in her arms. "I hope he brings me with him after all this is over if he wins. I don't want him to pick me before his nakama though. I wish you could talk back..." She closed her eyes, then leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. "I wonder who won? Or if it's even over..." She stood up, using her powers to make a harness for her bunny, and using the rest of the metal under her clothes to make a small chain belt to attach her bunny to.

Lilith left the hallway onto the Foxy ships figure head, and sneaking around hoping no one would see her on it. She slid to the deck and headed to the railing, pulling herself up and over, falling and landing on the chain for one of the paw anchors. She jumped from one to the other, and finally reaching the paw only to hop down from the paw to the ground as her bunny bounced on her right hip. This caused Lilith to smile pleasantly as she ran snuck back over to the games area, looking around. She was glad that the Groggy game was over. She figured that Luffy had won that round seeing as how there wasn't a second person on the stage from his crew. Yet, why was the little animal still there?

She spotted the men building a roller skating course for the next round and just as she turned to leave she was spotted and called to help. Lilith cursed under her breath as she trudged towards the nearly complete course. The men handed her iron and she got to work. She touched them, imagining in her mind that they were long poles and she did that for a while, afterwards they handed her more to make flat sheets of iron for the outer shell and she couldn't help but to comply. After all that was done, Porche somehow found her and pulled Lilith with her.

"I know you don't like crowds Lilith. Oyabin told me I could bring you to the field to keep you from having a heart attack from so many people around..." Her eyes widened at this. They actually cared about her? "I'm sorry...for being a burden" She replied weakly, a blush evident on her face. Porche came to a halt, giving time for Lilith to turn around and stand next to Porche. "It's just I always wanted a little sister and you're not like the other girls on the ship! You're little sister material, they aren't. That's why...that's why I always bother you, I want to break your shell even if I find it cute!" Lilith gaped at the older woman, she was asking for too much of Lilith. Sure she now had a different feeling towards Porche, but she wasn't going to leave her shell for anyone else in their crew.

xxxxx

"The third game will be the roller-skate race, round-around. It's a race which goes around a crazy course. The rules are simple: At the first whistle a 'point-getter' from each team will start together. After 20 seconds the second whistle will sound and the defenders will start. The defenders can be offensive or defensive, anything is allowed! The winner is the team whose point-getter is in the lead after 5 minutes have passed. Of course, you only have to be in the lead by a foot-length to be the winner. By the way, I'm water boy Itomi and today I'll be commenting from the starting line. Ok! Both teams are about to arrive!" The crowd cheered as the Straw Hats headed to the field.

"The me-member of Straw Hat Dangers. Waiting for them is the ultimate team, Foxy Devils! First the team commander, Porche! Pirate-runner Chiqicheetah! Mashikaku stands in the back! The merman Jube and Girarin! We can't forget our own Foxy as coach and Hamburg as manager. Lilith also seems to be down there, but from what I'm told she'll just be there to get a closer look as her and Porche seemed to have bonded very recently!" Lilith felt her face grow hot as a blush found it's way to her cheeks and she could've sworn she saw Luffy glance at her.

Chiqicheetah, as his name explained was a cheetah. Mashikaku was a tall man with skinny legs and skinny arms. Jube with purple skin and eight arms, four on either side reminding Lilith of a spider, he was a fishman however. Girarin, the other fish man with blond hair and fins on his arms that turned into blades. They were all wearing the same clothes, a purple and black shirt with a 'F' in the front, white shorts ending above their knees with purple stripes on the outer sides, and roller-blades.

Lilith looked up to see Chiqi sniffing at Luffy "Hey...What's up?" He sounded bewildered. "Whoops! Is Chiqicheetah attacked before the game has even begun?" She continued watching her head tilting to the side in confusion. As long as she's seen Chiqi, this wasn't something he'd normally do. She looked up to hear Foxy laugh "Not only is that guy fast, his sense of smell is sensitive too. Have you eaten something with a strong smell?" She watched as Luffy tried to pry the cat from him ignoring the ongoing conversation. "You're rude!" she heard Luffy say as a female body pressed against her back, only to be hugged. Lilith let out a squeak and a bright blush forming on her face didn't help. "Oh! You're so cute Lilith!"

She felt Porche let go. Lilith let out a sigh of relief hoping Luffy didn't notice who she was just yet. Knowing him, he didn't know. She heard Itomi going about the rules again, only for Lilith to ignore him and think what if Luffy did notice her? "I'll let Lilith skate with them on this one!" Everyone looked surprised as did Lilith...She would roller skate with them? Her eyes sparkled, she was so close to Luffy! She didn't however wanted him to figure out it was her...

The Straw hats huddled together as Itomi was announcing how great their captain was for letting the Straw Hats borrow her for the race. "We accept!" Luffy smiled laughing. Lilith blushing, decided now was the time to go grab one of the numbered tops to match the Straw Hats. She sprinted to the women's locker room, removing her white top, folding it quickly and putting it on a bench. She grabbed a shirt and pulled it over her head, removing her hair from underneath. She decided putting her hair up would be best at this moment so she dipped her head foreword making sure her hair was towards the ground. Grabbing all her hair close to the top of her head she smoothed out spots and used metal from the bench to keep her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed a pair of roller-blades and ran out of the locker room.

However, when she arrived back, she found out she was in the first round. She sweat-dropped. _I can't hug Luffy and tell him I've missed him... _"The first round is Lilith vs. Porche!" Both of the girls eyes widened. Lilith unzipped her boots, sliding them off, replacing them with her roller-blades. She rushed to get at the starting line as Itomi announced the first round was about to begin. The Foxy pirates didn't know who to cheer for. Lilith only blushed as they cheered for her, not wanting the attention. Porche however, was eating it up again.

Everyone was laughing at Luffy and Lilith couldn't figure why until she spotted him falling every time he got up. Luffy fell backwards making his eyes pop out and erupting a chorus of laughter from the Foxy pirates. Lilith left the line, skating to him, helping him up with a look of sympathy in her eyes. Everyone seemed shocked she'd help someone without being timid, she blushed and hid behind Luffy hoping the Foxy pirates would stop. Itomi made it worse though, causing Lilith's face to heat up more. "Luffy, get help from someone on you're team, I'll try to win so you don't have to go...I can't promise anything though." She whispered to him, as Luffy's brain started working and figuring the owner of the voice, his face lit up and he turned hugging her. "SIS!" Everyone's eyes bugged out at this. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" She stared up at him in shock. _He knew?_ "I've missed you!" While Luffy's joy was overflowing the race had to start.

Lilith got back into place, waiting for Porche to do the same. Porche skidded to a halt next to Lilith. "Don't backstab us, so lose." She whispered to Lilith. Her eyes widened, she wouldn't do that to Luffy. The whistle blew and both of them were off. Porche being taller was a bit ahead of Lilith. Lilith had an idea and glided to the outer ring of the course, touching the iron only for it to follow her touch to up and over her arm. When she had enough iron she shot towards the center. Seeing Porche way ahead of her she tried to speed up, only to somehow trip and almost fall face flat on the pavement. Luckily for her, the second whistle was blown and hands caught her.

She stood back up and gained back speed she lost. If the Foxy pirates tried to stop her she'd use her power, they lent her for this race. Lilith watched as Porche passed Mash, Jube, and Gira. She grit her teeth, there were three of them and one of her. She knew they'd try to stop her and she knew they'd probably succeed. She shot foreword seeing an opening only to be attacked by Gira trying to hit her with his arm blade. Lilith on the other hand made an iron shield with the iron that was laying dormant on her arm, protecting her from danger. She flew, however when Jube hit her side while she wasn't paying attention, sending her into a pillar and knocking her unconscious.

"Oi, Zoro. Can you pick Lilith up and bring her over here for me?" Luffy asked, falling back on his ass again. Zoro cursed under his breath "Should make shit-cook do this. He's the womanizer after all" Sanji was about to retort when he found the swordsman had already picked the girl up. She was slung over his shoulder like a bag. "HEY MOSS HEAD! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CARRY A WOMAN CORRECTLY?"

"No and I don't want to know how you shit- cook!" The two started a fight again. "Oi! Wait until you set her out of harms way!" Both bewildered at how he was acting, Zoro put her laying down on her back farther away from the pavement. Both men stopped fighting and Zoro began to teach Luffy how to skate...

* * *

><p>1. Wotan- a crossbred species between a giant and a fishman.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilith: I've noticed something Ms. Writer.<p>

Me: What did you notice?

Lilith: That Zoro doesn't like me yet

Me: Well duh! That's the whole point...He won't start liking you until way in the future when you become bad-ass.

Lilith: Why's that?

Me: -shifty eyes- I figured he wouldn't like a girl that's not outspoken and you aren't until later 8D

Zoro: -yawns and stretches- The talking about me senses are tingling...so who was it.

Me: No one! Now go back the hell to sleep!

Zoro: -Shrugs, yawning again falling asleep with mumbled words- Read & review... -snores-


	4. Luffy Goes For Three More Rounds!

A/N: I do know this chapter is a little... long... er... I guess it's because of the huge amount of stuff happening around here and I'm still trying to figure if I'm going to follow the manga with Aokiji. I still have a chapter... to think of it I believe... I'll announce next chapter in my author's note or let one of the characters tell you at the end of that chapter. I also have an ear infection and it hurts like hell. I honestly didn't feel like doing any writing this week, but I did. Hope you guys enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own the temporary doctor, the fruit stand guy and my main OC Lilith. I give credit to my boyfriend as my editor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Luffy Goes For Three More Rounds!**

* * *

><p>Lilith sat up, wiping her eyes. Looking around she found she was on the grass in the middle of a roller-skating course. Her eyes widened. <em>So it wasn't a dream! Someone did hit me in the side...<em>She looked around her, standing and walking on the grass as best as she could with the roller blades, trying not to trip face forward.

She worked her way over to her temporary team. She stopped behind the blond boy, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned questioningly only for his eyes to form into hearts. "You're awake!" he grabbed her hand and began pulling it to his lips so he could kiss it. Her face lit up like fire as she hurriedly pulled her hand from his and backed up away from him. She forgot about one important thing as her back flew towards the ground only for the blond to catch her before she crashed. She felt her face heat up more her speech stuttering as she uttered a thank you.

The blond helped her to her feet and let her go. "I was going to ask..." she started, grabbing onto her skirt and looking down with embarrassment. "What round is it? and who's winning?" The blond got confused as to why the girl that was apart of the other crew to come ask Luffy's nakama this even if she was borrowed to help them. "We're on the 4th round and so far it's two to one, us being the one" He explained. She barely moved her head in a nod.

"Split-head!"

"Manly!"

The yelling caused Lilith to look over from where it was coming from. She watched in amusement as her captain sulked at 'split-head' and then got up with 'manly'.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Oyabin can't use his noro-noro beam! Their contradictory shouting is bringing Oyabin to his knees! And time is running out!" All the while Itomi was announcing this the long nosed man's 'manly' and the orange haired girl's 'split-head' vocal onslaught continued.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

"Manly!" Happy.

"Split-head!" Sulking.

The whistle blew, Foxy falling over. "And there you have it! The Straw Hat Dangers won round 4!" Lilith smiled hearing this. "There will be a five minute resting period before the final round!"

Lilith listened to Luffy and his nakama chatter amongst themselves. "Lilith! You ready to help us in the final round?" She looked up at Luffy with a small smile "I'm sorry I lost in the first round...I let my guard down.." She frowned at this "Hehehe! It's fine!" He plopped down next to her. He was silent, but he didn't have to tell her a word to know that he was there for her.

xxxxx

During the break, Lilith learned all the names of Luffy's nakama and what they were on his ship. He introduced everyone according to when they joined his crew. She found out that the swordsman with green hair is Zoro as well as him being the vice-captain. Nami, the woman with the orange hair, is the navigator as well as a thief. Usopp is a liar and the sharp-shooter as well as being the current repairman for the ship. Sanji, the blondie, is the ships cook and Luffy had gone on about how good his food was until he got kicked in the head by said cook. She found out that Chopper was the little animal that the Foxy pirates took and he is a reindeer that at the human-human fruit as well as being the ships doctor. Lastly, she found out the black haired woman was Robin as well as the archiologist of the group.

Lilith had listened to the entire thing, her eyes alight with fascination. She now found herself, however, on the track waiting for the final round to begin.

"It's time for the final round! Both teams are at the starting line! Oh! All of the Foxy Devils instead of point-getter, Girarin are off the track! Could this mean they're planning to use their most devious plan of all?"

Lilith gazed down at the pavement, knowing what they would do. She was going to try and help Luffy this time. The first round she wasn't thinking clearly apparently. Now she would be.

"Oh, and look! Lilith is on the course again! Will she be a backstabber for the Foxy Devils or will she be faithful for the Straw Hat Dangers?" She glanced at her captain, her eyes widening. He had ear plugs inserted into his ears...he couldn't hear a thing! "Ready..." Itomi trails off..."GO!" She gazed at Luffy and Giraran as they started to skate.

Hearing the same thing as before from the devious two, she turned. "Noro-noro beam!" Foxy yelled shooting his beam to Luffy, only for him to dodge, jumping, ducking and moving to the sides. She turned her attention back to the two. "He's...He's using ear-plugs!" She shouted to them, her face flushed. "Ear-plugs! This completely counters the Straw Hat Dangers! Another great idea from our Oyabin and Lilith seems to be faithful to the StrawHat Dangers! I wonder if it has anything to do with Luffy being her brother?

Lilith's cheeks lit up to a fiery red, showing her embarrassment. "Twenty seconds are up! Everyone else, go!" Lilith shook off her embarrassment and took off after Robin. Lucky for Lilith, she still had some metal on her arm from earlier and she planned to use it if Foxy tried to slow her down. She sped up, making sure she exchanged the iron to her left arm as she worked her way towards the three ahead of her.

She watched surprised to see Luffy get hit and slowed down, almost stopping and Gira passing him. It surprised her even more that Robin left the track and onto the grass. She sped up, gaining momentum only to grab Luffy and would have fallen face forward again if it wasn't for her holding Luffy's arm. She stood, letting his arm go.

Lilith could've died from embarrassment as she just remembered the person that gets hit with the noro- noro beam not only slows down, but they also seem to become heavy. She stayed where she was, by Luffy, waiting for Gira to go around the course to them again. She formed a dagger in her left hand with the iron only to throw it at Gira and him deflecting it to the side. This went on for a few seconds until Lilith noticed she didn't have anymore iron on her arm.

She reacted without thought, trying to rush to the iron sidelines, almost reaching it before she felt herself slow down. She had time to mentally curse herself out in her mind only for it to be slow as well. "OOOOH! Lilith got a direct hit from Oyabin's noro- noro beam! He apparently doesn't trust her on Luffy's team!"

xxxxx

"Ten seconds left!" She felt herself breathing regularly as she touched the iron. " Straw Hat Luffy is moving at an incredible speed! This race is neck to neck!" A smile graced her lips as she felt her breathing getting used to its normal ritual. "Oyabin has slowed himself down!" Lilith turned, sliding down her tush meeting the pavement as she watched. She knew Luffy would win deep down. "Five seconds!"

She glanced at Luffy as he used Chiqi's move, grabbing onto the side railing to gain momentum as he flew through the air. "The Straw Hat Dangers have snatched the victory from the jaws of defeat!" Luffy passed the starting line again, winning.

xxxxx

After Luffy got Chopper back he laughed and announced he wanted to do another three coin game. Lilith's eyes practically fell out of her sockets when she heard him and with the confirmation of the two gunshots from both captains. He only had that big grin on his face "It was fun! Plus, I have to get Lilith in my nakama!" He explained. She had a feeling it was mainly because all these games were 'fun' for him.

"Now, we're back for another three coin game! The events will be a crew-on-crew ball game, a six-on-six retro game, and a one-on-one battle! Just like the last game, each crew member can only participate in two events and no changes to the entries are permitted!"

Lilith had a feeling that Foxy would make her join again, reason why, she was being pulled along by Porche. "We're ready for the first event - Hit and Dead Ball. And as always, I'll explain the rules! There are two balls in play. These balls are used to hit the opposing team's players! Anyone who is hit is automatically disqualified! The goal is to hit all of the players. Whichever team loses all of its members on the field loses first! Each team can now choose how many players to have on or off the field! However, once someone has been selected to be off of the field, they are not allowed to come in, even when someone is knocked out! Additionally, please be sure to read the rules thoroughly!"

During the speech Porche decided to leave her in the middle of the Foxy teams side of the field. "The Foxy team is out in full force! This is quite a sight!" Lilith panicked as she was stuck in the middle, only wishing to be in the front so she could get hit by the ball so she could go run somewhere to hide. "With a team this size, the smaller Straw Hat team certainly seem to be at a disadvantage! They have a mere seven-person crew!" A pause. "Now let's begin! First comes the double- jump start!"

"Two players from each team, come forward!" Another pause, she was feeling uncomfortable where she was currently at. "OOO! Chopper transformed! He seems to have an mysterious ability! It might be unwise to discount this!"

"The game will now begin!" A whistle. She watched in fascination as one of the balls hit Foxy in the face. "I-is he out already?" A call of "safe-safe!" from the referee made her wonder why. Lilith couldn't help but smile as she casually inched out of the group of men. When she happened to turn her head she was glad she had moved, otherwise she'd be stuck underneath most of them as they had gotten thrown from the field with one of the balls. "Foxy team! Eighteen players are out of bounds and disqualified!" Lilith stepped out of the court "Uhm! make that nineteen!" She smiled and blushed sheepishly and began to run off until someone grabbed the back of her shirt and dragging her along with them.

Lilith had a pretty good idea who it was as she was stood up by said person and turned around. Yup, it was Porche. She was being forced to stay with the older girl and watch the rest of the game. She watched as Luffy knocked quite a few people out as she hid behind Porche. "WOW! Another large group are disqualified! But the Foxy team has finally gained possession!" She watched as Chopper threw one of the balls hitting quite a big group of the Foxy team only to have Hamburg stop them from reaching the border for disqualification by a few inches.

"OH! Our Hamburg has used his brute strength to stop the ball! Now the Foxy team has both of the balls! It's time for a counter-attack!" Hamburg laughs. He throws them to Big Pan and she pistols the balls at the Straw Hat team. Zolo and Sanji move out of the way. Luffy pulls his head out of the way and Chopper moves to the side unharmed. Usopp however, gets hit and knocks a lot of the Foxy team out with him. "Long nose and twenty-two players from the Foxy team are out of bounds! They are disqualified!"

"Incredible! Usopp, the long-nosed sniper, was sent flying and the force of Big Pan's shot knocked out nearly two dozen additional players from the Foxy team! There are only two players remaining on our side of the field! Was the huge advantage in numbers for naught? This could mean trouble! Now what will they do? What. Will. They. Do?"

Lilith watched enough, figuring she'd go get something to eat. The roller-skating had emptied her stomach and she wasn't able to fuel up on food with Porche dragging her everywhere. She snuck off, getting far enough to make a mad dash to the fruit stand. "Hamburg is out!"

She reached the stand to see the same man from before working it. "More fruit please?" She asked with a puppy dog pout and a huge blush. If she weren't hungry, she would've never done this. He laughed like before, grabbed one of the big bowls and filled it up like he had before. "What a display of brilliant intellect by Robin! Has she memorized that entire big book in this short amount of time?"

The man handed her the bowl, who had sparkling eyes as she stared at the fruit. "Thank you" She partially bowing, holding her fruit bowl so it didn't spill over. "Oh, Sanji the love hunter has met with a tragic knock-out! That's two disqualified from the Straw Hat team!" She pranced off, picking up fruit and throwing it in her mouth as she found a place to hide. "There he is! It's the Hit and Dead Ball Multi-item! The cannon, Dead Hit!"

She glanced around... _good, no one. _She snuck behind an empty food tent, mostly everyone was watching the game. She slipped under it without much effort. "Amazing! Absolutely incredible! The swordsman, Zoro, split the ball barehanded, and with his eyes closed!" Silence as she decided to eat slowly to avoid choking. "Ah, what a shame! The swordsman, Zoro, is disqualified! He must leave the field!"

She looked down at her fruit bowl with a frown. She hoped Luffy won until the very end of this game. Lilith reached for a strawberry in the bowl, taking it out and popping it in her mouth with a satisfied 'mmmm' she looked around at her fruit, making sure none had intricate designs. She remembered that eating more than one devil fruit would kill the person from a book that she had received for her 10th birthday. She carried that around just as much as she did Buntsy. The book at the moment was on the bed she slept in at night on the Sexy Foxy.

Her search cleared out, not finding any as she shoved a dragon fruit into her mouth. During her thinking and searching she hadn't heard what Itomi was announcing for a bit. "Just when his brace face sacrifice had been declared safe, the doctor, Chopper, has been disqualified! But! You are still a man of the sea!" She found a kiwi and started munching on it.

"Now it's down to a one-on-one match! Neither team has anyone else left! This will be the last out of the event!" Lilith glanced down at her bowl, hardly any fruit was left causing her to frown and her stomach to cheer. "There it is! The big circle shift!" She picked at the rest of her fruit... deciding that she shouldn't waste any of it she ate the rest of it slowly.

"The first event, Hit and Dead Ball, is over! The Foxy team wins!" This made Lilith almost cough her food up. Closing her eyes she felt the first tear of the day slowly roll down her cheek. "The winner of the first event of the rematch is the Foxy pirates! It's time for the exchange! Who will Oyabin pick from the Straw Hats?" She pulled her legs close to her body as she wraped her arms around them.

"Oh, our captain has chosen the archaeologist, Nico Robin! And we certainly can't blame him!" Lilith crawled from under the tent to go look around to clear her head until "LILITH!" a fall from Lilith as the older girl hugged her. "You're in the next event! Come on!" Yet again, Porche drags her around to the next event. Lilith was getting tired of the games, they were wearing her out with the constant dragging from Porche.

xxxxx

"The second event of the rematch will be held at the Long Reef. It's called Docchi Tacchi Daruma, or DTD for short. Although it's a six-on six team game, the Straw Hats have lost their archaeologist, Nico Robin, so they'll be playing with five. The rules are simple. It's basically a game of Daruma Has Fallen Down. After th Oni finishes saying those words, anyone who moves a muscle is out! The winner will be decided when someone from the Straw Hat team or the Foxy team touches the Oni! But, this isn't your average kiddie game! When pirates play Daruma Has Fallen Down, we play hard! Weapons and any other objects which inflict pain are ok! DTD is a game where you put your life on the line!" She cringed, gazing down at her steel covered arms through her white mid-evil style top.

"First, for the Straw Hat team we have the same boring team members as always." Itomi announced only for the crew on the other small piece of land to yell "Shut it!" at the same time. "And on the Foxy Team are our idol Porche, and the sasquatch, Hamburg!"

"I swear that I'll have Choppy in my hands again!" Lilith shivered at Porche's words, feeling sorry for the poor reindeer. Hamburg did his little laugh causing Lilith to look up at him. "Joining them are the quiet and shy, Lilith, the high-speed runner Chiqicheetah, and the two monsters determined to vindicate their honor from the Groggy Ring- Tackle Machine Pickles and Big Pan the Wotan!" Lilith was stuck to hiding behind Porche, even if she could be seen she couldn't really hide from anyone or anything right now unless she was behind Pickles or Big Pan.

"We have assembled the six strongest competitors for the Foxy team! I forgot to mention something important! Our Oni today will be the nomad, Tonji! Spending ten years on stilts has shown him to be a complete idiot! I mean, a hearty and tenacious man. Tonjit is the only one here qualified to be the Oni!" She watched him land with whom she figured was Tonji.

"To confirm that you understand the rules of DTD, both teams must first take..." he began "The first step!" Everyone on the rock, except her chorused. Everyone took the first step, Lilith almost falling over from the big step. "Whoa, the Foxy Team is off to an early lead!" Itomi really did like hearing himself...maybe that's why he was the announcer? "If things go according to plan, it'll be an easy win! Fight!" Porche cheered. In all honesty, Lilith liked this game but she would've rathered if it were a fair one. "Aye!" came from everyone on the team, except her. She only nodded with a blush tinted again on her face.

"Oni, are you ready?" Grin plastered on his face. "Okay, here we go! The Foxy team has one victory in the rematch! But now it's time for the second event. DTD! Ready! GO!" Chiqi ran ahead, Hamburg with Porche on back, Lilith followed with the two taller guys passing her up because of how short she was. "The speed-runner, Chiqicheetah, is already out in front! Behind him is Hamburg in full sprint! And on the Straw Hats' side, Roronoa and Sanji are leading the pack!"

Lilith watched as the two men fought in the middle of the dirt road to the top, slowing down to a stop she waited to make a move to go around them, yet finding none. She looked up seeing a shadow over her and ducked down, holding her head in her hands not wanting to get hit from the flying rock above her. She stayed frozen, hearing shoes screech to a halt. She felt a fast gush of wind pass her, heading back from where the rock came from.

"Wow, the Foxy team has just lost Pickles and Big Pan! They're both out already!" She continued to stay where she was, even if she felt like someone or some people were staring at her. All she could do was blush a brilliant red and stay where she was. "up ahead we have Chiqicheetah, Porche and Hamburg with a huge lead over the Straw Hat team!" Lilith heard the two quarall verbally. She heard footsteps only to stand to run after the men.

"With two people out, the Foxy team is the closest to reaching the Oni! At this rate, there's no chance of the Straw Hat team winning!" She heard cheering as she sped past the men by an inch. "STOP!" She heard a man call. She didn't look back to see if it was Zoro or Sanji, she figured both would try to stop her from getting to the end and this made her smile at the idea.

She stopped however when she felt daggers being glared at her, turning around she came face to face with Zoro. A sweat-drop formed along with a blush at the close proximity of their faces. He picked her up, only to throw her towards the water. Her eyes widened as she let out a shrill scream, falling towards her doom. "Meta- Meta Rope!" the steel on her arm, slithered along her skin, creating a rope as she kept the image in her mind. She imagined it still liquefied as she threw it to land, only for it to stab the ground and solidify.

Lilith held onto her steel rope, afraid to look down only for her hands to slip and her to fall into the ocean. "Zoro threw Lilith off the track! And now she's hanging onto what seems to be rope made of steel! Also Sanji is now making a huge gamble!" Lilith started pulling herself up. "Sanji's risky venture has paid off! He's right behind the lead pack!"

She reached the top, heaving her arms over the side "Hey wake up! Don't fall asleep!" Itomi yelled, she guessed the old guy fell asleep standing. She sat there, catching her breath as Usopp, Nami and Chopper pass her, halting to a stop as she stands, calling her steel back. "Out!" Lilith's eyes widened as she saw him pointing at her. She thought he was asleep! Stupid Itomi! "Taken by surprise that the Oni was asleep, Lilith was found moving from standing up and is out!" Lilith tried to figure how to get back to shore with a worried expression crossing her face only for Chuchun carrying Itomi landed and pulling her up onto the bird with him.

"Lilith was worried she couldn't get back to land and I rescued her! Now, the four front-runners are within 100 meters of the Oni! The event may be over soon! One of these four will likely touch the Oni!" She clung to Itomi as Chuchun took back off into the air. "Hamburg and Sanji are going head to head! Also, Lilith seems scared of either flying or heights because she's clinging to me and shaking!" She felt her face flush. "Meanwhile, the speed-runner, Chiqicheetah, is running toward the Oni! Sanji has been caught in Porche's trap!" She hid her face in Itomi's back as she clung to him. She didn't dare look down.

"Chiqicheetah is closing the gap to the Oni!" A loud achoo! "OH! It was just a sneeze! Tonji hasn't begun his 'Daruma has Fallen Down'! Was his speed all for nothing? Chiqicheetah has false-started and is out! Now both teams are within reach of the Oni! At this distance, the event will soon be decided! Will the Oni be touched by the Porche and Hamburg combo? Or will it be Sanji? It's anyone's game! No one's going to want to miss this! This time he is definitely saying, 'Daruma has Fallen Down'!" Itomi announced. Lilith felt like she was held up in the air on Chuchun for longer than necessary. She guessed he didn't want to set her on solid ground until the end of the second event.

She heard a scream like the one she let out earlier. "What's this? Sanji has begun running down the slope without touching the Oni! What could this mean?" She heard a splash. "Oh, my! The villainous cook Sanji went to save Porche! Hamburg is trying his best to stay still! But, Sanji will inevitably be out for trying to save Porche! N-no! It's Sanji! He has Porche! And he is standing perfectly still in the water! He isn't budging an inch! They're safe! Oh! He's treading water! And he is keeping his upper body stationary while holding onto Porche! It's just like a swan on a lake! He may be kicking furiously underwater, but to observers, he looks immaculately graceful! As long as the Oni can't see him moving, he is undeniably safe! Sanji! what incredible tenacity you have!" The sound of air passing across her ears as Chuchun flies. "Sanji still has a chance to touch the Oni! Oh, no! Porche and Sanji have both fallen into the water!"

"You two are out." She heard the old man speak and a gasp from mainly men. "Here comes another 'Daruma has fallen down'!" She felt him lean towards the left, causing her to panic her heartbeat increasing. "There are only a few contenders left. Hamburg is the only member remaining from the Foxy team. And then...It looks like the forgotten loser trio from the Straw Hat team is set to touch the Oni! What a turn of events! This will be a surprise ending!" She held on tighter as she felt him moving around. "The Straw Hat team is about to win!" She heard shocked gasps from all around, Itomi's the loudest. Cheering then proceeded afterwards. "Hamburg has touched the Oni! The Foxy team wins the second event of the rematch, DTD!"

Lilith felt the bird descending and land, deciding now would be a good time to let go of Itomi, unclasping her grip from him she wore a face of scarlet as she slid off Chuchun to run away from embarrassment...

* * *

><p>Lilith: So, last chapter the author announced there will be a poll up in the profile. Remember vote before the 7th.<p>

Luffy: YEAH!

Sanji: Author-swan also told everyone about Lilith-chan's Q&A's on her deviant art. You have to copy and paste the link to the search bar, but she'll also be posting pics of Lilith there too when she gets her birthday present!

Me: Hopefully they listen to you guys! Again, voting for the poll ends on February 7th. I'm pulling it down then and if I don't have enough votes (have to be yes) then I won't make specials 83.

Chopper: Ms. Author, lay down. You have an ear infection!

Me: -sniffles- I knows, but I don't wanna! Also you guys need to stop calling me that. Call me Meg x.x at least that's my nickname.

Lilith: Oh! Almost forgot, remember to ask questions for future Q&A's in reviews! And, don't forget to review.


	5. Lilith's Touching Moment

A/N: By the way... I've noticed I seem to make Lilith shy, afterwards I make her happy after her shyness. If anyone has a problem with this, I'm sorry...I really can't change her, that's how she is! Also, yes her bunny is still on her hip and sorry I didn't explain this sooner. I'll make a correction, this is the longest chapter so far. I'm sorry if you don't like long...And yay (sarcasm) sickness! I get over an ear infection to get a sore throat and making chocolate sucks! It won't harden ;~;

Ssjbura-briefs: I know and thanks for pointing that (sorry didn't put this in the last chapter). Lilith ends up arriving at that island a year later (after Sabo dies). Everyone will see more of Lilith's past when in the anime everyone sees Luffy's past (or close to it). So she is a year younger than Luffy and her birthday is coming up this month (Feb. 29 totally didn't notice it was a leap year so, lol). =3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters, but I do own my main OC Lilith. I give credit to my boyfriend as my editor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Lilith's Touching Moment**

* * *

><p>Lilith had ran as towards the 'carnival' from the area that she had been let off of Chuchun. She needed something to drink, but she didn't want alcohol and that seemed to be one of the main things the food tents held. She walked timidly over to what appeared to be the main drink stand. She had been right and seeing orange juice out of the choices, that's what she chose. "May I have two bottles of orange juice." The woman stood, smiling from behind the counter of the stand. "Of course sweety!" Lilith blushed at her comment.<p>

The woman looked to be in her 30's, slim, a big rack, tall, with bright blue eyes and perfectly blond curly hair. "Here ya go!" The lady handed Lilith the bottles of orange juice. Lilith nodded at her as a thank you and started to walk away with a spring in her step.

"Okay, Oyabin! You may now select your spoils of war!" Lilith could only guess they chose Chopper. She shrugged figuring now Porche would leave her alone again. She gazed off to the stage, noticing Robin smirking with Chopper laying stomach down on her lap with a very grumpy looking Porche. She watched Foxy fall slowly to the ground, head hanging in amusement.

Lilith had decided now would be a great time to leisurely stroll onto the stage to see Robin and Chopper. She wanted to talk to them and get to know them better just because her brother seemed to trust them so much. She stood next to the chair, away from the men on the left side and trying not to run off and hide with the enormous blush on her face. This was Lilith Lis after all and she was the one that listened, hardly talked and when she did she wanted to hide unless it was with select few.

Her attention got stolen when Nami spoke up. "Hey, Oyabin. I have a proposal for you."

He looked up "huh?" Nami wore a smirk "How about betting five people on the next event?"

"Oi! Don't go making deals on your own-" Usopp was cut off from who Lilith remembered being Sanji.

"What was that?" Foxy looked like he was interested. "The point of this game is to steal the crew members you want, right? We want those three." She stated looking at the stage where Robin, Chopper, and herself was located at the moment. "This game is meaningless to us if we can't have them." She seemed sincere with a hint of dare in her voice.

"Huh?" Foxy asked stupidly. "So, if we win the next game, you have to give all three of them to us. In exchange, if you win, then all five of us will join your crew. So, what do you think? I don't think it's such a bad deal." Nami had a look of determination with a smile on her face.

Foxy seemed deep in thought as he analyzed the situation in his head. He let out his strange laugh, standing to his feet. "Yosh! You have a deal! But I won't stop at just three! I'll wager five hundred people!" She stared at him flabbergasted, her jaw almost contacting with the floor. "If you win, I'll let you have five hundred member of my crew, including those three." Her eye twitched as Nami let out a "Eh? Why five hundred?" with a confused expression present in her eyes in shock.

Itomi pops out of no where "Oyabin is unbelievable! He has gone all-in with a wager of five hundred! Will Straw Hat call his wager?" He looked to Luffy. "I don't want five hundred! You're an idiot!" She watched as Sanji and Usopp jumped Luffy only to pin him down from the back with a "Dumbass!" from both. "Things are finally going our way!" Usopp scolded. A vein seemed to appear on Sanji's head, "There's no way Merry can carry five hundred people! As long as we get Chopper and Robin back, and get your sister, who cares? Five people, five hundred people- It's all the same!" Sanji had a plausible reason. "Oh, I see." He stated even without a thought, yep her brother seemed brainless.

"Do you accept?" Foxy challenged, his arms crossed waiting for an answer from Luffy. "Yeah! Bring it on!" She smiled looking over at Luffy. Itomi pops out of no where again to make a cruel statement most likely. "By the way, if the losing team has fewer than five hundred crew members to offer, the remaining crew members will be taken from their descendants." The trio on the ground blinked quizzically. "In other words, every one of your children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren must swear loyalty to the Foxy pirates until your debt is paid off!" Her eyes lost their pupil as she thought about the possibility of Luffy losing himself and his nakama to- Foxy.

Chopper pulled on her long sleeve, causing her to snap out of her mental collapse. She looked down spotting him and giving him a small smile with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Chopper. By the way...Miss Robin?" Lilith requested a reply. "Please, just call me Robin, no miss. And yes?" Robin looked to the younger girl. "Can...I stick around you two?" Robin smiled at the smaller girl. "Of course"

xxxxx

"At last, we're ready for the final event- combat! To start things off, we'll make the field! The two combatants spin a cannon together! And then, wherever the cannon randomly stops, that's how we decide the fields center point! And by sheer coincidence, it's the deck of our ship, the Sexy Foxy!" Itomi's voice has a bit of deviousness to it... "You call that a coincidence? Are you a moron?" She heard Usopp yell, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Now, I'll explain the rules of combat. The battlefield will be everything within a fifty-meter radius of where the cannonball struck. In other words, the battlefield is a circle one hundred meters in diameter! In addition, all weapons and armaments within the circle are at the disposal of the combatants! Only the two contenders are allowed on the battlefield! The winner is whoever throws their opponent out of the circle. That is all! Furthermore, being knocked into the air or water does not matter as long as you remain in the circle. Currently on stage, we have the Flower Cheerleaders performing their special dance for Oyabin. And on the Sexy Foxy, the opening act is performing their own mock combat. You'll also be happy to know the Sellers Association has authorized the sale of limited-edition Davy Back Fight goods. Get them while they're hot!"

"We don't want any! Hurry up and get started!" Lilith flinched a little at Nami's anger, although she agreed whole heartedly. Nami's attention turned to the stand, a vain mark appearing on her head, and a growl leaving her lips. "Don't buy those!" Nami's face looked scary as she glared daggers at Luffy and Usopp for buying badges.

Lilith trailed behind Robin and Chopper, not wanting to lose sight of them. They both knew she was there. They had agreed after all she could follow them after her question earlier. "Oi! You three! I've got something for you! Over here!" Lilith looked up, she had drunk her orange juice earlier and threw the bottles away. "Here, take this." The same man that got there attention earlier. He was round and chubby, wearing the procedured clothes for working at the food stands with the foxy mask on his face and a huge smile. He handed a drink to Robin along with popcornl. He looked over to Lilith and handed her a drink as well. "How much is it?" She heard Robin ask. "Don't worry about it!" The man exclaimed. "Oh, thank you." Robin turned to her right heading off. Lilith bowed to the man and followed after the two again.

Chopper had gotten a hold of the popcorn "Oh! Even if Luffy loses, everyone will join this crew. We won't have to say good-bye!" Lilith smiled at this, he was so cute, like a little kid. Robin spoke up, "But if that happens, Mr. Captain won't be the captain anymore. We'll all just be Oyabin's underlings." Lilith frowned at this, the older woman was right and she knew how important Luffy's dream was, he always boasted about it since he was little.

Chopper stopped, almost causing Lilith to trip over him. She could see the gears in his head working. "Hey, Luffy's gonna win, right? The seven of us are gonna keep sailing together right? Along with Lilith as the new member...right?" He sounded like he was about to start breaking down, it broke her heart. "Let's pray that he will." Lilith could only nod silently at this. She watched Robin reach a hand out for Chopper, watching him take it, she figured she might not have a place on Luffy's nakama. She followed them still in silence wondering if things would be better if she left the Foxy pirates. The bell will ring shortly!

xxxxx

During the waiting time the trio, more like duo, found a place to sit. The problem was, they were way at the top of the stands, surrounded by other people. Robin had sat down first at the very left of her, Chopper in the middle and her on the right. She stared down at her boots nothing passing through her mind until Itomi's voice brought her mind back to life, causing her to look up and get ready for the fight. "The boundary line is in place! Thank you all for waiting! The side-shows are now over. Now for todays main event- Combat! The bell will ring shortly!"

Lilith smiled, getting ready. This match would choose her destiny, just like the rest of Luffy's nakama. Three gunshots went off. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats!" She waited patiently. "What's going on?" Lilith and Chopper looked up with a questioningly look. "It's getting dark." She smiled knowing what the Foxy pirates were doing. Two pictures popped up in the sky, one of Luffy and the other Foxy. "Today's match-up will feature these two men! Surprisingly, it's a battle between two captains!" Most people cheered, she however didn't.

"First, entering from the figurehead's left corner, a man who declines no challenge! His record in Combat is 920 wins, 0 losses! The man who wins at every game- Oyabin!" Lilith sighed. She didn't like Combats, Foxy was just a cheater. "Our Oyabin! Silver Fox Foxy!" Foxy held his glove covered hands finding out it was the ones she made special spikes for. Her eyes flashed in worry as she hoped and prayed Luffy wouldn't get hurt horribly!

"And entering from the right corner, hailing from the East blue, the captain of the weaker pirate crew sporting a bounty of one hundred million beli going by the name of Straw Hat- Monkey D. Luffy!" Her eyes widened as she spotted Luffy with a gasp, he wore a black afro a top his head, his normal red shorts with white trim, no shoes, a fake cross-bone tattoo, and red gloves decorated with orange. The crowd only cheered. "Decked out in that afro, Luffy looks like he's ready for a fight!" She noticed most people on the stands were stomping one foot on the floor rhythmically.

"Luffy! That's so cool!" She glanced down at Chopper, his eyes were wide and gleaming and his mouth held a huge smile. Lilith couldn't help but smile herself and giggle a little. She heard Robin giggle as well "I agree." The girls both said in union. "Both fighters have entered the battlefield! They will fight in a circle one hundred meters in diameter! Will Straw Hat throw Oyabin out and save his pride, nakama and sister? Or will our Oyabin's perfect record steal all of that away from him? The Davy Back Fight's fateful final round, Combat, is about to begin!" The sky cleared, allowing the sun to shine down on the people in the stands.

Lilith could hear only males screaming in glee, waiting for the last match to begin. "Mr. Second, you're in the way, so take a hike!" She watched Usopp yell at Itomi. "Seconds, out!" Everyone screamed again, she felt a headache growing. "Well, the spectators and I have all waited long enough! I'll get myself off the field!" Lilith's eyes widened as she felt the stands moving. She gulped...they were going to be high off the ground... "Just don't look behind you Lilith." She blinked looking down at Chopper whom spoke to her. "Thank you Chopper." She gave him the sweetest smile she could.

"What kind of battle will ensue aboard the aptly but coincidentally chosen Sexy Foxy? Only two pirates remain on this expansive battleground!" Cheers erupted yet again, all for Foxy. "Okay, the stands are brimming with excitement! Will crew-mates be won or lost? this is the final game of the Davy Back Fight, with five hundred crew members on the line! Combat has no time limit and is winner-takes all!"

"LUFFY!" She covered her ears, smiling. Her smile turned into a frown however when the two in front of her and Chopper cut him off with an Oyabin! "Silver Fox Foxy vs. Straw Hat Luffy! Now, the fate of two pirate crews rests o the face-to-face confrontation between their respective captains! And now..." The bell chimed, issuing the fight to start. "The bell has rung!"

She watched as Luffy pulled his arm back, thrusting his fist foreward, arm stretching, it getting caught in a noro-noro beam. She spotted Foxy holding his arm out like he was going to hit Luffy with another beam only for him to pull his arm back when Luffy jumped forward and catching him in a full blown beam. Lilith slightly panicked, she knew how Luffy was so she figured he'd just get up after this and fight to his hearts content. All the cheering, was getting to her. Then same men in front of Chopper and herself laughed. "Well, that was easy!" One yelled. "Now's your chance to clean house, Oyabin!" The other called out. She watched as hand and arm sprouted from each of their backs, one had The drink Robin had while the other had the popcorn she had handed Chopper. She dumped both, leaving the containers to stick on there head.

Lilith giggled, finding it funny. She pulled her legs up, resting her feet on the front of her seat. She wrapped her arms around herself, watching the match with saddened eyes. Chopper watched her with worry, once they were back with Luffy on the Going Merry he'd talk to her about it. "Chopper...Can I hug and hold you?" Her voice was hardly above a sad whisper. Chopper blinked, no one had ever asked him before, they just took control because of his small size. "If you're wondering why...It's because you remind me of a stuffed animal and I find comfort in them." He blushed at her comment, or he thought it was a comment, he'd have to ask her about that later as well. He nodded, standing up on the stand. She smiled softly, letting her feet dangle back down to the floor. She picked him up and sat him on her lap, him facing the fight and she hugged him. "Oh, Oyabin opens with a barrage of punches! And Straw Hat can't do anything to stop it!"

She couldn't believe how soft he was. Although, in front of her, Chopper had a blush shining on his face. "You're so adorable Chopper." She told him. She stopped hugging him. "Thank you, I needed a hug!" He blinked, but she had given the hug! "You can sit on the stands if you want, of course it's always been your decision" He shook his head, staying on her lap. She let out a soft giggle. Robin had watched the two and she smiled. The timid girl seemed to already like Chopper, but who could blame her?

She watched the fight, having missed a little of it from her tender needing moment. "Wow, the punches are all coming at once!" Choppers jaw almost touching the ground from her lap. "Oh no! He's falling toward the ocean!" Robin seemed concerned. She smiled, Luffy did find a great nakama. "Luffy!" Both Chopper and Lilith yelling at once. They watched at Luffy stretched his arm, grabbing a hold of the figure head, pulling himself up and retracting his arm.

"Please don't break off the ears just because you're frustrated." She frowned, stupid Itomi. She had wanted Luffy to go on a rampage around the ship. "Hey Robin! Can you see anything?" Her gaze lowered to the bottom of the stands, where the speaker, Nami, stood. "No, all I see is smoke!" Lilith nodded in agreement.

Lilith's eyes widened in alarm, a bunch of explosions went off. Choppers jaw was down again in amazement, or worry for Luffy, or both. "Luffy..." He trailed off. "You...You don't think..." She flinched hearing more explosions. "A massive explosion has just rocked the ship!" Itomi coughed into into the announcer mushi, apparently getting stuck in the smokes path. "The ship coincidentally chosen to be the battlefield..." He paused as coughs racked his body. "...coincidentally had Foxy Face-Bombs ready for an attack!" He let out more cough's as he pulled the announcer mushi away so the crowd wouldn't hear his coughing.

Lilith frowned, she hated those things, they weren't just powerful. They however were also very annoying for both Foxy's face being on them but also because they let out a high-pitched noise. "Oyabin skillfully used a cannon to hit Straw Hat Luffy with a tremendous explosion!"

"Oh, no" she heard from Chopper. "Luffy..." she trailed off not even above a whisper. "Where's Luffy?" She looked up seeing Chopper was worried, even if she could hear it in his voice. "Is this the end? I don't see him anywhere. Yes, dangerous indeed-" She spotted Itomi gawk off to the side along with Chuchun. She followed from where they were gawking to and felt her mouth form into a huge smile. "EHHH?" Itomi was still shocked. "LUFFFYYYYY!" Cheer laced Lilith's voice as she stood, holding onto Chopper so he wouldn't fall. He looked up at her curiously, she was sad a bit ago yet now she was happy.

"Amazing! Straw Hat Luffy is still alive!" That was obvious. Most of the crowd, being all the Foxy pirates except Chopper, Robin, and herself were talking to each other and to no one with belief. "He was able to avoid the cannon attack at an incredibly close range! What unbelievable speed! T-this is what makes a man worth a hundred million!" She giggled, finally getting into the fight, having a feeling he'd win. She heard Luffy's nakama cheering for him, her smile staying in place as she sat back down, letting Chopper go.

He looked relieved with an uneasy smile on his face. Luffy jumped from the mast he was on, heading for the deck. "Nevertheless, it appears that Oyabin has his next attack ready! Oyabin's eerie, ridiculing laugh is beckoning from beneath the curtain of smoke! But where is he? What do you have planned for us next, Silver Fox Foxy? AH! A sillouhette!"

"Hey Chopper?" Lilith prodded. "Huh?" The small reindeer turned to her. "Do you think Luffy will win?" Her eyes held that of happiness. "Yes!" She giggled hugging him. "I think so too!" Robin smiled listening to their small conversation, she noticed the girl warmed up to Chopper fairly quickly. She figured it was because he did look like he was a stuffed animal.

Lilith looked surprised as Luffy popped out on the side of the Sexy Foxy. She smiled watching his arm stretch up, grabbing ahold of the rail. Some of the Foxy pirates were cheering while others were astonished about what he just did. They all yelled toward the ship demanding more out of Luffy. "What's this? As one trap leads to another, a Foxy pin-badge eerily beckons from an open doorway! The inside of the ship is Oyabin's playground! Will Straw Hat Luffy take the bait?"

Luffy took the bait, running to the door. She knew he would, it was Luffy after all. _OH NO! My book is in the room! I hope they don't completely destroy the inside..._ "Straw Hat Luffy fearlessly plunges ahead! The battle has now moved inside the ship. Now, even me as the announcer cannot see what is transpiring! This is what Combat is all about! The combatants have now begun a one-on-one, close quarters battle!"

Lilith felt Chopper jump back on the stands seat to plop down between the two females. She tuned everything out, gazing down at her shoes. She needed to go shopping...she had one pair of these boots and nothing more, they were starting to tear at the sole.

xxxxx

An explosion jerked Lilith out of her meaningless thoughts. " What's this? Something's happening on deck! Has the tide turned in someone's favor? Or has the battle been decided? There are two silhouettes!" She scanned around the deck finding Foxy's and spotted Luffy's on the deck below his. "And Oyabin is the only one standing! Oyabin!" The corners of Lilith's mouth turning down. "Beside him, Straw Hat has been burnt to a crisp! It appears that he took some heavy punches!" She bit her lower lip. "LUFFY!" That was...Usopp? Her eyes were blurry as she felt liquid build around her eyes. "LUFFY!" She heard Chopper begin to freak out next to her. "Look!" Robin noted. " Lilith stared at Luffy, tears streaming down her face.

Lilith's eyes dilated, spotting Luffy struggling to get up. "LUFFY!" Screaming with hope in pain all in the same voice she shut her eyes, tears flying. "Straw Hat Luffy has stood up! It looked like a knock-down, but he's on his feet again!" Cheering arose from the crowd. She watched as Foxy pulled his Noro sword. The swords hilt was wooden with a purple like whip for Foxy to use like his beam, slapping Luffy's arms and legs together. Luffy struggled only for Foxy to start punching him with the specially made gloves. Thirty seconds had passed, releasing Luffy from the Noro cuffs, Luffy flying back into the mast and falling to the ground.

"This time he's- Wait! He's still not down!" The stands started talking amongst themselves. "Straw Hat Luffy has stood up!" Everyone seemed to be amazed as she blocked them all out and focused on Luffy. She stiffened, watching Foxy using his Noro Noro Beam again towards Luffy and him getting frozen again. Foxy got ready for his fast punching before landing a hit and once he did he kept hitting Luffy over and over. "I can't watch!" She knew he could. The main mast fell, thirty seconds passing, and Luffy falling back down on the deck.

Luffy's body trembled in protest as he started to stand back up. "What? Again?" Itomi really did say the most obvious things. "Those are... my nakama... and sister!" He was almost standing back up. "And you won't take them...EVEN IF I DIE!" Lilith's eyes grew, tears falling in a fast stream down her cheeks as the crowd started cheering.

"He- He's up again! Sraw Hat Luffy!" Itomi's sobs rang through the air, "Showing his fearsome determination, he stands again! Straw Hat Luffy! Even when he falls..." She heard a Luffy from beside her. "He stands again!" She couldn't help but to smile at his stubborness despite her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Luffy!" That was Usopp. "Even when he has no ground to stand on!"

"Luffy!" That was Nami. "Even when he can barely take a breath!" More cheering for Luffy began. "Still! He will light into his eyes and stands up! For his nakama and sister! Yes! This is the Davy Back Fight! My...my eyes are tearing up!"

"Luffy!" Usopp called out.

"Luffy!" Itomi cried.

The crowd began to cry, calling out to Luffy. "The stands are calling out for Luffy! Has anyone ever fought Oyabin this tenaciously?" She smiled. "WHY ARE YOU CHEERING FOR THE ENEMY?" Oh wow...Foxy was mad. The crowd stopped cheering, dumfounded looks on their faces, jaws dropped. They then began to cheer for Foxy again, forgetting their touching moment for Luffy.

Lilith watched as Foxy pulled his Noro sword out, slashing it towards Luffy. Chopper spoke up again, "I can't stand to see Luffy like this!" Lilith had to agree with him, and nod voicing her opinion silently. Foxy ran to the broken mast, pulling a lever. The cannon blew, shooting a cannonball towards Luffy, and using his Noro Noro Beam on the cannonball. "Oyabin is preparing to attack! He begins by slowing down a cannonball!" She looked away knowing what he was up to with the cannonball riding boomer-rang with a fox head, called the Foxy Fighter.

"Here we go! It's Oybin's ultimate cannonball feat! He's going to end this with his Foxy Fighter!" Her action had not gone unnoticed by Robin. "Luffy, you got hit by the beam before the cannonball did! When the effects wear off, get away from there!" She strained to listen to Sanji tell Luffy. "The effects of the beam wore off of Straw Hat a moment sooner!" She ignored the battle field, clamping her eyes shut, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, and flinched hearing Luffy get hit.

"Luffy! Watch out!" Usopp begged him to listen. She heard the explosion of the cannonball. Itomi announced, "It's over! The barrage of attacks has brought down Straw Hat!" Chopper cried out beside her "LUFFY!" The crowd started cheering for Foxy, she couldn't hold anything in at the moment the tears threatening to fall.

"LUFFY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO LOSE! WHAT WOULD GRAND-PA-PA SAY?" She screamed it out louder than the cheering crowd with tears freely falling down her cheeks. The cheering stopped, no one making a sound, all staring at her. "YOU PROMISED! Y-YOU PROmised...you promised...that you would protect me..." Her eyes held sorrow, as she went from screaming to normal talking to almost a whisper as tears fell freely. She glared at the floor not daring to look up at the gazes that were directed at her. Foxy laughed about to reply to the weeping girl until the gasps caught his attention and he turned to a beat up Luffy, he was bloody, steaming from being hit so much, and gasping like a fish out of water standing with his arms in a fighting stance with a pure look of determination shining in his eyes.

"A touching moment from sister to brother! S-surprisingly he's up again!" Itomi yelled with more disbelief than before. She decided now was the time to take a peak at the battle field. She sniffed, trying to dry her tears and leaking nose as she watched Luffy fall, only to stand again, Luffy and Foxy throwing fast punches at each other. They were so fast she really couldn't keep up to where who's fist was where.

"This is extraordinary! After this long battle, both contenders are locked in a fury of powerful punches!" Itomi didn't seem surprised anymore. "LUFFY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Usopp cheered him on. "BEAT HIM!" Chopper continued. Itomi cheered, "They're not stopping! The rush isn't stopping!" His eyes bugging out even with his wide grin.

The two kept exchanging blows, Luffy hitting his mark more than Foxy. Foxy got enough of getting hit, getting in his stance for a Noro Noro Beam. Lilith blinked, gazing at the two in amazement. Luffy wasn't getting hit with the Noro Noro Beam, yet Foxy was. She started to wonder what was up with Luffy's glove. Luffy fell to his knees, catching his breath. "S-straw Hat is down! No! Wait! Straw Hat is moving! What on earth has happened?"

Everyone gawked in pure shock. "A mirror!" So, Luffy had a mirror in his gloved hand. "Straw Hat had a mirror shard in his hand!" Itomi really needed to stop repeating stuff she had in her mind first. Luffy stood, throwing his arm into the air, spinning it from his elbow and a sling towards Foxy. It hit dead on, Foxy not moving from his stuck position. Luffy's arm returned to him, he turned towards the stands and began walking to the figure head.

"Oh, no! Could this mean..." Ito trailed off. "Six" Robin spoke after a long silence. "Five!" Usopp boasted. "What're you waiting for?" He pulled fans out of nowhere, waving them around. "You guys have to count too!" He urged the crowd on. "Four!" She heard herself yelling. "Three!" Everyone joined, Foxy beginning to fall a little backwards. "Two!" Foxy's foot lifted from the deck. "One!" Foxy flew into the air. "HE WON!" Nami cheered from the bottom of the stands. Lilith smiled, running down the stands, people clearing a path. Chopper following after her and Robin after him.

"Oyabin...is airborne!" Lilith ran to the railing, a huge smile gracing her lips as Foxy fell into the ocean. "He won! He won! He won! He won!" Nami practically danced, Usopp going with the flow with his Straw Hat fans. "He's fallen..." He was amazed. "outside the field! This is the final event of the Davy Back Fight- the Captains' Furious and Epic Combat! Oyabin, undefeated in 920 battles, has lost and the underdog winner is...STRAW HAT LUFFY!" Everyone cheered for him as he held his arms up in victory. The bell ringing 5 times signaled the end of the match.

"The Foxy pirates vs. the Straw Hats..." The crowd started to move in waves towards Foxy. "This three-coin game of the Davy Back Fight under the orthodox rules has come to an end!" People were falling off the stands, and suddenly the support beams broke from all the people in the front. Lilith let out a scream of distress as she fell. She landed on her butt, causing her to wonder who was now looking after her. She still winced though, her butt now highly sensitive from falling from such a height onto it.

She ran the Sexy Foxy, climbing to the figurehead. She ran to Luffy, glomping him and causing him to fall backwards laughing. "Luffy, I'll be right back. I have to go grab my stuff assuming you guys didn't destroy the women's quarters." She ran off into the left ear of the figurehead and down the hall. She spotted the women's room, surprised to see nothing out of order. She grabbed her Devil Fruit Book, which lay on her hammock.

She went up to the wardrobe where she left her bag. The bag was important to her, it looking like a bunny, the ears hanging down. The bag part of it was small yet it held her one hundred thousand beli. She was surprised no one had tried to take it or figured out about it yet. The wardrobe also held her clothes. She grabbed what belonged to her, which wasn't too much.

xxxxx

"Dammit, you had me worried! jerk!" Usopp jabbing Luffy in the head, calling him a jerk and jabbing him a few more times. "You're poking him too hard Usopp! He's hurt, dumb-ass!" Chopper panicked. Lilith had dropped her stuff except her cute bunny bag hanging on her back. "He always makes us worry. What good was that Afro Power?" Nami was sitting next to his side in a position close to her own usually sad one. "I don't know either." Lilith spoke up "Nami! Lilith! One does not question the afro!"

Luffy twitched opening his eyes with a groan. "He's awake!" Chopper announced to everyone. He sat up fast, gasping "H-huh? The game? The game! I thought I won! Was I dreaming?" Lilith giggled hearing the swordsman speak up "It's okay. You won." He let out a sigh of relief falling back onto the grass. "Good!" Lilith smiled as she was sure everyone else that was there was. "I wasn't worried for a second." _The long nosed wasn't? I thought he was..._"Liar" The cook shot at him.

Luffy plopped his hat on his head "Come to think of it, I'd have no reason to be a pirate if I left this nakama." Zoro spoke again and Robin let out a small laugh. Her ears perked after hearing footsteps and her looking towards the sound. "Oyabin! You shouldn't be moving yet!" Someone from the Foxy pirates. "Oi, Straw Hat! You bastard! How dare you sully my perfect record!" Foxy seemed pissed. "Oyabin!" The pirates cried again.

Lilith's eyes widened when Foxy put his hand out for Luffy to shake it. "Well fought, brother!" He smiled, Luffy stood and the other pirates yelled for Foxy. Luffy took Foxy's hand only for Foxy to grab it and to flip him over, only to fail as Luffy's arm stretched only for Foxy to hit his head on the ground. Lilith busted out in fits of giggles as she heard Zoro's comment. "you're an idiot."

Foxy had a big red bump that sprouted from his forehead. "You know the rules! Hurry up and pick your five hundred crewmen!" He bit at Luffy. "That's right! It's time for the final exchange!" Itomi forgot. "Chopper, Robin and Lilith!" He had a huge smile on his face, Lilith removing the mask off her face, careful to not show her right eye. Chopper cried, running to Luffy and jumped in his arms. "Thank you! I'm so happy!" Lilith felt a small smile form on her lips. Robin giggled next to her the taller woman easily towering over her. "I'm returning this." She held up her mask and Lilith nodded saying she was returning hers too.

"He's started with the three obvious choices! That's what you'd expect! Now hurry up and pick the rest!" He was getting impatient. "Give me your Jolly Roger!" Lilith kept her smile in place, it's been a long time since she was this happy. "What?" The rest of the Foxy pirates screamed in disbelief at her older brother. "That's absurd! He demands our pride without a second thought?" Foxy was in shock as well. "You can keep the sail. You can't sail without it, right?" Foxy looked like he was going to cry then realization hit him, "WE CAN'T USE IT! IT HAS THE SYMBOL ON IT!"

"Okay. Since I only have to take the mark, I'll just draw you a new one. Then I won't have to take the sail." Lilith snickered, they didn't know how horrible Luffy was when it came to art. "Straw Hat, You are..." He trailed off seeing the new mark causing Lilith to bust out laughing. "There, perfect!" He still had the paint brush in his hand, The mark looked like a horribly drawn cat with mismatching cross bones and the lettering for Fox above it. "Terrible!" The Foxy pirates all fell to their knees in despair. "They're on their knees thanking me!" She could tell even though Luffy had his back to her that he wore a huge smile on his face.

The Foxy pirates all arose yelling at Luffy in perfect union. "NO, WE'RE NOT!" Luffy hopped back down, Jolly Roger rolled up and propped over his shoulder. "J-j-j-just wait a minute! You still have to pick four hundred and ninety-six more crewmen!" Itomi still had his den den mushi and still announcing through it, even though technically everything was over. "I don't want anymore." Luffy told them. "Rules are rules! You have to pick all of the four hundred and ninety-six crewmen you're entitled to!"

Luffy seemed confused, tilting his head "Eh? I have to?" He really didn't want to from what Lilith could tell. "What? Of course you do!" Foxy demanded. "Luffy! The captains word is law, right?" Luffy perked up at the swordsman comment. "yes, and that means..." Robin trailed off. "Oh, I see!" She could tell the light-bulb went off in his head. Lilith tilted her head as Chopper looked between all of them, trying to figure out what they were talking about, as was the navigator. "Oh! I get it!" Luffy had another of his big smiles, this is what Lilith missed most...He always seemed to cheer her up just from his smiling.

"Okay, here goes! He closed his eyes only to open them again, he pointed to the far end of the Foxy pirates. "You!" The guy sounded confused "Eh? Me?" He pointed to himself. "Yeah, from you..." He confirmed trailing off and going down the line with his finger. "...to you." He stopped on Itomi. "Me?" He asked through the den den mushi. "How many is that?" Itomi held his head in front of his face thinking" Well, we started with five hundred. Without Oyabin, Hamburg, Porche and Lilith..." He counted on his fingers. "Oh! That's exactly four hundred and ninety-six! You've picked four hundred and ninety-six...Captain Luffy!"

Luffy grinned "Yosh! That's that!" Bullets went off into the sky. "The Straw Hats have won! The Davy Back Fight will now officially end!" The old Foxy pirates were cheering and removing their masks. "Ex- Oyabin! Take care! Try not to catch a cold! Keep your nose Clean! Farewell!" They all yelled to Foxy. "Oi, Straw Hat!" Lilith giggled seeing Foxy, Porche and Hamburg in a small boat "Remember this!" He trailed off "He's a joke to the very end." She heard Zoro say.

"Yosh! crewmen!" He turned to his newly acquired crew, excluding herself. "I'm giving my first order to the new Straw Hat pirates! Listen up!" While Luffy was getting the crews attention, Nami had shown Lilith to the deck of the Going Merry, getting Sanji to help Lilith with her bags. He was only too happy to oblige. "Well, to get to the women's room go through that door there" Nami pointed to a door next to the stairs. "Head to the back of that room towards the door and then on the floor their should be a latch, that's the door for the women's room!" Nami smiled, climbing down off the Going Merry.

Lilith gazed to the tall man compared to her. "Uhm...I can get that." Her voice sounding very small compared to when she talks to Luffy. "You sure?" He asked sincerely. "I'm sure...and thank you...for bringing it onto the ship" She smiled up at him, causing his cigarette to almost fall from his mouth with hearts forming in his eyes. He set her stuff down onto the deck, by the door, stumbling over his feet as he left the Going Merry.

Lilith felt the ship move slightly from the bigger ship moving to take off. She grabbed the clothes bag and entered what she assumed to be the storage room as she glanced around. She went to the other end of the room towards the other door and glanced down in front of it to see the latch Nami told her about. She grabbed the circle knob on top, pulling it up and opening the door to a set of stairs. She threw the bag of clothes down and climbed down herself, shutting the door in case someone had to get to that other door.

She found a bar in front of her, causing a small smile to appear. She glanced to her right seeing a desk, bookshelf, fan, couch and treasure chest. She didn't seem to notice the rest of the room or not really caring. She had seen what she wanted to see most, a bookshelf and desk. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, for her to look for a closet and spotting one. When she opened it, she closed it. She saw nothing but fashion clothes held within it and tried to figure where she'd put her clothes.

Lilith sighed, opening the door again. She pushed the clothes to the side, hanging up what little she had, her clothes noticeably more childish than the others. She kept her under-wear in the bag as she set it on the floor only to find two other bags on the floor. Apparently the other two had their under-wear the same as hers. Each bag had which name the bag presumably belonged to. She retraced her steps back to the desk, looking around for a permanent pen. Finding a variety of colors she grabbed a gray one, opened it and went back to the closest to write her name on the bag.

She capped the pen, put it back in it's place only to hear running water a floor above her and very loud panicked voices...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Although most of you probably already know what's happening!<p>

Me: I hate getting sick

Nami: You're always sick

Me: Am not!

Robin: If you're defensive then you are.

Me: -silence-

Nami: Anyways ignore us and read and review!~


	6. Special 1: Happy Valentine's Day!

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Hope you like this special chapter, as I had to come up with all this all on my own! Yayz 3 I don't think it's as long as my normal chapters. What sucks the most is I technically had less than a week to do this chapter. I've been really busy this past week with grocery shopping to little bits of 'do this and do that.' With my dedication to the story and my bf pushing me (even if he's a slacker) I got this chapter done (Also bad writers block doesn't help). I really hope you guys like this chapter I worked really hard on it in such a short amount of time.

Disclaimer: I own Lilith and the special. I do not own One Piece nor the characters. I also don't own the chocolate recipe (Link: youtube . com /watch?v=bvGXslu2dxE (without the spaces)).

* * *

><p>Special Chapter 1<p>

Valentines Day!

* * *

><p>Lilith made her way to the kitchen on the ship, Going Merry. Her hair was pulled to the right side of her head in a loose messy bun, her bangs covering her right eye as usual, and a black headband rested on head. A pair of red square framed glasses resting on her nose. She wore a thigh length pink baggy dress with the crews Jolly Roger adorning the front, The left sleeve falling off her shoulder showing off her black tank sleeves, and a black belt on her waist with a bulk of the dress hovering over it. A black arm warmer adorned her right arm, red stockings on her legs, and a pair of brown shin high boots with a wedged heel.<p>

Lilith hid from the large group of people on the deck, not wanting to be seen. She spotted Nami staring adoringly out at the water, her hair down and her glasses resting on her nose as Lilith's were. She wore a red plaid short skirt, pink shirt with a red bow above her breasts and white frills. A white and pink short sleeved jacket was worn open over her pink shirt. She had pink and red bracelets on both wrists and a pair of black sandal wedged heals on.

The second person she noticed was Luffy who wore a regular red tee-shirt and a pair of black shorts. His normal sandals worn on his feet and the regular smile on his face as he socialized with Usopp who wore his normal attire, a dark yellow bandanna with his goggles resting above it. His brown jump-suit to his shins, and instead of a white sash around his waist he now wore a red sash in it's place. His really dark yellow shoes worn on his feet with his dark yellow bag missing from his person.

The other person Luffy was currently talking to was the cute Chopper. He wore his normal pink hat, a pair of red pants covered slightly by his black shirt. She ran her gaze along the deck to Robin, who was currently sitting on a chair and book in hand. The oldest woman wore a red thigh length dress with black polka dots in random places, a bit of red lace was seen under her breasts leading to a red bow formed on her left side. Red lace also formed at the top of the sleeveless dress above her bust. Her hair was down with a white headband resting on her head. Her feet were covered all the way to above her knees with high heeled black boots with what looked like three black bracelets around each ankle with uniformed white dots on them.

Lilith's sight landed on the last person on the deck, the only one who didn't have any change in his clothes. Zoro wore his normal attire, a white shirt with black pants, black boots that blended in with his pants, and his green haramaki around his waist. He was snoozing, all three swords resting on his right shoulder.

Lilith blushed as she remembered why she was looking for one person in particular to help right the wrong that she did. She learned she had been right, the blond smoker was currently cooking lunch and the smell made her mouth water. She shook her head from the thought of food, she didn't have time for thinking about that. She did notice that Sanji wore a light pink dress shirt, a pair of black dress slacks, and black dress shoes.

Walking up behind the only man in the room, she tapped him on his shoulder, "Sanji, can you teach me to make chocolate?" She wore a slight blush on her cheeks with her gaze to her feet. Sanji turned to take a look at Lilith, his eyes forming into hearts as well as the smoke that wafted from his cigarette. She felt her nose wrinkle as the smell reached her nose, stronger than when she opened the kitchen door. "Of course I will!" He said excitedly, though his excitement quickly fading away as her request sunk into his mind. "But why would you want to make chocolate?" Lilith felt her face heat up more "I need to make someone chocolate for their Valentines gift." Sanji's eyes lit up as she told him that thinking that she was making the chocolate for him.

She looked up from her brown boots only to notice that Sanji wore a black tie with red and pink hearts decorating it. "Sanji, are you ok?" She tilted her head to the side as she watched himself mumble something to himself with hearts still pulsing in his eyes. Sanji seemed to change his mood all of a sudden as he stirred some of the food for lunch so it didn't over-cook before he made his way to the fridge. He began pulled out one ingredient, solidified coconut oil. He set it on the table where Lilith had moved to and was currently sitting at.

Sanji worked his way to the cupboard, grabbing a bag full of what appeared to be cacao powder and two bags that had white stuff in them. He set them on the table and grabbed the small bowl of salt next to the stove and brought that over to the table as well. Going back to Lunch, Sanji calling out to Lilith, "Now grab a medium sized bowl and the sifter." Lilith stood as she began looking for said items with slight difficulty. She didn't know where most things were in the kitchen because it wasn't her environment. She noticed Sanji had taken another pan out and heating it up as she grabbed a medium sized bowl and began looking for the sifter.

A few minutes later and she found it, setting it down in the bowl, waiting for Sanji's next set of instructions. Instead the blond man walked over to her and poured a certain amount of each of the powdered ingredients into the sifter, some of the powder flying. He went back to the stove as he put the coconut oil into the pan and continued to cook. "Now sift the powders into the bowl." He instructed as Lilith did just that, grabbing the sifter's handle and shaking it softly from side to side above the bowl.

When she was done the powders weren't blended entirely, some places were white while others were a different shade of brown. Sanji set the table, taking the ingredients with him and putting them up as he headed for the stove. He grabbed the now liquefied coconut oil and poured it slowly, as to not have any fly, into the bowl with the powder. He put the pan in the sink and came back, spoon in hand as he set it in the bowl, "Now blend." Lilith began stirring as Sanji made equal servings of the sea king lunch for the eight crew-members.

Lilith's brow nitted together as she stared quizzically at the liquid chocolate. She thought it would be tough now that she was done, instead it was still liquid. "Uh, Sanji." He turned to her, eyebrow raised urging her to continue "The chocolate's still liquid." Sanji let a soft smile spread across his lips as a low chuckle came from his chest. "It's supposed to be, we're going to put it in a baking sheet covered pan so it can harden." Lilith felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Sanji had already taken out the pan with a baking sheet covering it.

He set it in front of the white haired girl as she took dollops of the liquid chocolate and formed neat circles in formal lines. When she was done she carried the pan to the freezer and stuck it in there, going back to the table and grabbing the bowl with a little bit of the liquid chocolate left. She dipped her finger in and stuck it in her mouth a satisfying sigh escaping her throat. Sanji had watched and was currently jumping for joy in his mind as she left the room, bowl in arms.

"Hey, Luffy!" His attention turned to Lilith, "Want some?" Her eyes shined with amusement as Luffy practically teleported over to her, grabbing the bowl from her hands. She pouted trying to get more of the chocolate goodness from the bowl with Luffy holding it away from her. She jumped and still couldn't reach. Pouting, she let out a huff, defeated. She stomped down to the women's quarters, grabbing the boxes of chocolate for each member of the crew that were hiding in her bag on the floor of the closet. She set Nami's and Robin's on the desk, their names written slightly messy on the tags protruding from the ribbons adorning the top.

She opened the escape route to the boys and her room and slipped through, only to close it tightly after her. She set each of the boxes on the hammock that coordinated with where each man slept, except one. The box she held was empty of it's chocolate content. The name Zoro was printed slightly neater than the rest of the names on the other tags. She frowned at the predicament she was in.

One day while she drew a blue-print of a very detailed basic sword she got a craving for something sweet. Strangely she found herself a few minutes later chewing on chocolate, and who's? Zoro's. She had felt bad, and she contemplated what to do. Surprisingly she didn't come up with the idea to ask Sanji until today.

A call for lunch snapped her out of her thoughts as she tried to think of a way to sneak the box into the kitchen with a rush of feet heading to said place. She climbed the ladder up to the deck, empty box dangling from her fingers by the bow on the top. Opening the floor door, she put the arm and hand that didn't hold the box to help hold herself as she surveyed the deck. After finding no one on the deck she pulled her self up and out of the room and closing the door behind her.

She ran over to Nami's citrus trees to hide the box on a branch. After setting it down she ran back down and to the kitchen, her stomach growling silently at the thought of sea king filet. As Lilith entered the room, she noticed who normally hectic it was. Luffy was snatching different individuals food off their plate, yelling at him, and them trying to strangle him. Sanji held a plate far from their captain and instantly ran to Lilith's side and handing her the plate with hearts in his eyes.

Lilith blushed, taking the plate as she knew what Sanji would say next, "I saved your food for you!" She only blushed a little harder as Sanji went off mumbling things about him and one of the three females on the ship being together. She looked down at the food, a smile gracing her lips as well as an obsessive and protective glint showing in her eyes. There were three chocolate covered strawberries drizzled with white chocolate decorating them on the side with a few slices of oranges and the sea king filet in the middle.

Lilith snuck out of the kitchen to the deck and headed towards Luffy's favorite seat. She found she liked sitting at the base of the figure-head, face towards the rest of the deck. She hurridly plopped down, shoving one of the chocolate covered strawberries in her mouth. A satisfied moan escaped her lips from the lovely taste of the chocolate and fruit mixed together.

When she swallowed one she went for another and when she was out of the chocolate covered strawberries this causing her to pout. Chocolate covered strawberries were her biggest weakness besides cute things. She hurriedly shoved the rest of the food into her mouth, careful not to get any on her she finished she stood, going over to the citrus trees and grabbed the empty chocolate box from it's perch on the branch where she had left it.

She hid it under the plate as she heard a group of people leave the kitchen, she didn't hear Luffy however and she figured he was either still eating or it was turn for him to do the dishes. Jumping from the hiding place, she made sure to keep the box hidden as she headed towards the kitchen. Bumping into Zoro she fell backwards landing on her butt, a long the way as she examined the deck. The box had been exposed as she fell then hid it again, behind her back, the plate wasn't as lucky and had fallen out of her hand to land and crash, broken, on the deck. Shards flew and one hit Lilith on her right arm and another on her right cheek.

Lilith felt heat rise to her face. Scrambling to her feet, she bowed as a sorry to Zoro and ran off to the kitchen as fast as she could, leaving a very confused crew on the deck. "Oi, Moss head! Clean that up!" Sanji called to Zoro a cigarette falling from his mouth. Zoro grumbled something about the strange short girl with white hair and went to get the broom and pan.

xxxxx

Lilith panted from the inside of the kitchen, blush still evident on her face and box dangling from her fingers by the bow. Glancing up, she spotted Luffy doing dishes while shoving food down his throat. She felt a sweat-drop form on the back of her head as she stared at him with disbelief. Sighing, she went over to the freezer and spotting the chocolate, she poked one with a little force to see if it was solid.

She smiled as she found out it did solidify. She pulled the pan out, Luffy watching her as his mouth watered when he noticed she had chocolate. She felt his eyes on her and she turned to glare at him, "I gave you chocolate earlier, go away and leave me alone with these." She turned back around setting the pan on the table and began removing the chocolate from their places.

Luffy had a pout on his face as he drooled and mumbled about the chocolate while doing the dishes. Lilith smiled softly as she heard Luffy mumbling about the chocolate. She was surprised at how easy it was to remove the chocolate pieces and as she pulled them up off the baking sheet she put them gently into the chocolate box. It didn't take long for her to fill the box up and there were still about half of the chocolate pieces left. She smiled with thought as she took three and ate them.

Luffy was still doing dishes as she stood, grabbing the box and pan with the chocolate and went to the deck with them, but hiding the box. "Hey Chopper!" She called to him, the little reindeer's ears perked up and he turned to the sound of his name being called. His eyes lit up when he spotted the chocolate covered pan in her hand. He ran to Lilith, tripping once or twice and transformed into his 'heavy point.' She handed him the pan and told him to share if he wanted to. He nodded as she passed him, a box behind her back as she headed to the boys room.

xxxxx

The rest of the day was uneventful, Lilith had missed dinner and when the men of the crew found her she had been fast asleep on the couch in their room a book fallen on the floor and her in her day's attire. Sanji had been a gentleman and put a cover over her sleeping form. Before any of the men could get into their rightful hammock they each found a chocolate box laying on them with their names written on a tag protruding from a bow at the top.

Sanji opened his in a hurry only to find out it was store bought. Everyone of the men had tried the chocolate and Sanji could only feel his eye twitch as Zoro mumbled something about his tasting like the chocolate that Lilith handed to Chopper earlier.

xxxxx

When the two other females of the ship entered their room they found two boxes with their names on a tag held down by a bow. They each opened their own, a smile gracing their lips as they found it was chocolate. Apparently only one person on the crew remembered what today was and they knew who just for the fact that she didn't have a box laying with theirs on the desk. The thief and archaeologist got ready for bed, laying down they drifted off to sleep along with the rest of the crew as Valentines Day came to an end.

* * *

><p>Sanji: Why give ZORO the chocolate made by Lilith?<p>

Me: it's not a Sanji x OC story, it's a Zoro x OC. Though it's one sided with you -smirks as Sanji goes off into a rant-

Lilith: Don't forget to review! Let the author know how she did on the special!


	7. Thaw Robin and Luffy!

A/N: I replaced the part where Luffy and Robin are in the men's room to recover with the others scattered around on the floor to them being in their own beds. I have my reasons so don't question. It's my story I can do what I want 8D. Also, as for Lilith chiseling Luffy from the ground and the huge amount of ice, I added that for more reasons. Don't judge me… Also my boyfriend seems to think that Nami is ooc towards the end of the chapter tell me if she seems it. Sorry if she is. I'll try to make it towards she isn't ooc, but I want her and Lilith interaction because Lilith is scared of her. I can't say how much I'm so grateful for those who are following my story, you guys are keeping me going. Although, I would rather more reviews and especially questions about the story so I can post more on my DA.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the plot or the characters from said anime, I do however own Lilith and the story and plot of Lilith.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Thaw Robin And Luffy!**

* * *

><p>Lilith soon found out the voices were panicked and sounded like Usopp and Chopper. She couldn't besure until she saw the face's that matched the muffled voices. She climbed the steps, pushing up on the door, it didn't budge. Her eyes widened "Hey! Let...me out!" she hit the door with both her open palms. Both the voices hushed, her hearing a door close When she tried again, she successfully opened it, getting out from the trap room and closed the door. Water splashing had her curiosity peak, she opened the bathroom door and almost screamed from the sight before her, Usopp and Chopper looked like they were trying to thaw a frozen Robin.<p>

The two hadn't paid attention to Lilith, more focused on defrosting Robin. "How can you say you don't know? This is Robin's life we're talking about!" This snapped Lilith out of her horrified daze. "Let me help!" She ran foreword, almost slipping on the wet floor. Chopper looked about to tear up at his friend being frozen. "But I've never seen a person frozen solid before!" Usopp handed her a bucket, which she proceeded to splash the water in the tub on Robin. "Aokiji said she was still alive, but..." Her eyes widened, no wonder Robin was frozen. She had met Aokiji before, bushy black neck length hair, always wore a white dress suit, was tall, and used an ice power that she knew came from a devil fruit. What's worse was that he was an admiral. "That's the part that sounds impossible!"

Lilith frowned hearing Chopper's cries "She is still alive, her mind is just sleeping right now. We have to hurry before her brain shuts down completely." Lilith had seen what happened first hand with Aokiji's powers when her true nakama ran into him in Drum Kingdom. Apparently he had been looking for a man named Wapol, one of her nakama got frozen, they freaked and drug him back to the ship. The doctor had thawed the one frozen and he was still alive.

Lilith spotted Robin's hair was thawing already meaning under the water her body was thawing as well. That didn't deter the three from splashing water on Robin. "Chopper!" The three stopped hearing the males voice. Chopper ran from the room, Usopp following him. "Why are you three here?" Chopper yelled at whoever was out there, Lilith left the room as well, almost tripping again from the wet floor. She glanced her left where land was and ran to the railing with Chopper. She automatically noticed that both Zoro and Sanji have frozen limbs. "We can't explain now! We'll go back in a minute!" Zoro yelled back. _Go back where?_ "But first you have to get this ice off!" She gazed at the men, feeling helpless. _I can't help but feeling that Luffy's in trouble..._She heard two splashes, noting both men weren't where they were a second ago.

"Will this do?" She heard Sanji ask. Lilith lifted her sleeves, seeing how much metal she had left, if any. She found that she had a bit left, enough to make a shield for herself. She decided she'd go looking for Luffy, noting the area that looked covered in ice. She jumped from the ship, bolting towards the ice. "LUFFY!" Everyone on the ship and water could only stare at her retreating form. Then she heard Chopper's fading voice call out orders as she got farther away.

She shivered wandering around the iced field, when she spotted Luffy he was frozen in a running stance. Lilith felt tears well up in her eyes, imagining a chisel the metal formed into one and she got to work on Luffy's feet. Her hands and body becoming cold quickly.

xxxxx

Lilith awoke with a start, looking around the room and noticing she was on a couch and covered in heavy blankets. She noticed this wasn't the females quarters, snoring was heard on the other side of the room, four of the beds taken by figures she guessed were four of the males in the crew. She felt a figure stir next to her and that's when she noticed the head on her lap. She smiled softly at the small reindeer, picking him up and pulling the covers off. She got up and set him down on the hammock softly.

She had glanced to her left, seeing Luffy covered in bandages. Something hit her in the head like a ton of bricks as she remembered what happened. She was bringing a frozen Luffy back, her body freezing from the ice that was around her. She smiled to see he was fine. Lilith tip-toed across the wooden floor, trying to to wake anyone. What she didn't know is a certain muramasa was awake and listening to her every move around the male's room. She glanced up when she reached the ladder up, well what she'd consider a ladder. She began her way up, leaving the big room and onto the deck.

Lilith glanced around looking for the kitchen as she felt her stomach growl. She spotted three orange trees littered with oranges, tip-toeing over to the stairs. She found her fingers wrapped around one when she heard a males voice clear in the night's air. "Nami would have your head if she knew you took an orange." She blinked, surprised she was heard and turned to the owner of the voice who was now leaning against the railing his elbows propped up.

She blushed, the light from the moon cast down on Zoro. "I...I didn't know where the kitchen was...I'm kinda..." She felt her stomach growl before she could explain to him her face growing hotter. He smirked motioning for her to follow. "Why are you being nice to me?" She couldn't help herself as she got down from where the trees were perched. "You ran off on your own to go save Luffy, Sanji and myself ran to see what had happened to the two of you. We found you passed out, face first in ice and Luffy on a metal sleigh. I pulled Luffy here and Sanji carried you saying stuff about me being unfit to handle a lady. That and I wanted to get sake."

She smiled softly "I'm just glad Luffy's alright...is Robin...okay?" she inquired. Zoro only nodded, climbing the stairs, turning to his left and opening a door. "This is the kitchen" He stated out loud, heading into the room. She heard bottles moving around as she approached the room. She noticed Zoro was drinking sake and moved over towards the fridge. "Sanji has problems with us eating late at night..." He scoffed and continued "However, because your a girl and you hadn't eaten in a day, he would make an exception." Lilith nodded from his words, opening the door to the fridge, finding mostly meat.

She spotted fish and deciding to grab that to cook. She grabbed a skillet and set it on the stove, turning the heat up as she looked through the cabinets for some spices. After she found regular salt n' pepper, she spread some over the fish on both sides and rubbing it in. Zoro never leaving the room, watched the female as she worked on cooking her fish. He noticed she didn't go for meat which is what Luffy would go for.

"You aren't really related to Luffy...are you?" Lilith jumped a little, having forgot Zoro was in the room drinking his bottle of sake. "No..." She frowned, how'd he figure it out? She threw the fish onto the heated skillet, hearing the sizzling her looking around and grabbing a spatula. "How'd you find out?" She asked, not turning to look at him. She flipped the fish to the other side as it sizzled on the skillet. "You didn't go for meat." She couldn't help but sweat-drop, he made an accusation from eating habits? She shook her head, waiting for her fish to fully cook.

Footsteps were heard, coming from the other side of the room towards her, a cabinet opening, plate set on the table as a drawer slid open and a fork connecting with the plate. "Figure you'd need that" She felt a hot blush cross her face again, how stupid could she be? "Thank you." She turned to her left noting the swordsman wasn't there anymore and sitting by the door, eyes closed and snoring. She couldn't help her second sweat-drop from within minutes.

Lilith flipped the fish onto the plate, removing the skillet from the hot part of the stove and turning it off. She felt a yawn shake her body as she grabbed the plate to sit at the table. She took a bite of the fish and she felt relief rush through her body, she couldn't help herself as she shoveled the fish down her throat. She felt her stomach go silent. She left the room, turning to look at the swordsman a light blush covering her face as she turned and left to go to the men's quarters to go back to sleep.

xxxxx

It had been seven days from Davy Back Fight with the Foxy pirates and the run in with Aokiji and three days from setting sail. They had did this so Luffy and Robin could recover and Lilith couldn't help but to use this time to learn even more from the crew, or most of the crew.

Usopp was proud to tell her about him being the captain and tell lies along with truths. She began to like being around Usopp, he was kind. His lies only made Lilith laugh. Nami told her about her orange trees, where they came from what happened to cause her to join Luffy's growing nakama. From Chopper she learned he was from the kingdom where her first nakama stumbled upon Aokiji. Sanji explained where he left from, her mouth almost hit the ground when she learned he was on the Baratie. She explained to him that she had stopped there at the beginning of her journey and loved the food. She also learned she couldn't get anything from the swordsman unless she gained his trust and she didn't want to bother Robin at the time.

"Nami-swan!(1)~" Lilith hid, she knew Sanji would be coming after herself or Robin and she didn't want him to come after her. Everyone had learned she was a vegetarian and Sanji began that night making a dish especially for her. She found the best two places for her to hide during the day was Nami's trees and the birds-nest. Lilith was closer to Nami's trees so she snuck behind them, making sure no one saw her. Two people did notice, both either smiling or smirking.

"I have endeavored in this potato paille(2). Mademoiselle, would you care to sample it?" She assumed Sanji was asking Nami as she watched from her hiding spot. "I'M HAPPY!" She watched Sanji's arms fly in the air in the shape of a V. Water splashed making it seem more dramatic "Keep it down, you dork!" Zoro yelled at the blond chef "I'm trying to take a nap." Lilith sweat-dropped _he's always taking a nap though…_ "Yeah, yeah, pardon me, you cactus." Sanji had what looked to be two cigarettes stuck up his nose. Zoro only got up too quickly "What was that, you dartboard!" The cigarettes fell from Sanji's nose "W-what did you call me?" He was getting aggressive now. "A dartboard eyebrow." Lilith giggled to herself, she had learned this was a regular occurrence on this ship between the two.

Lilith decided now that Sanji was busy, she'd sneak to the women's quarters to sketch out some blueprints. However, when she got to the bottom of the stairs, Usopp and Chopper were cheering for Luffy. Said person slammed the door to the storage room open "HEY!" She smiled at the three "We've been waiting for this!" Usopp exclaimed, mouth stretched into a huge smile "Luffy!" Chopper yelled, smiling as well. Usopp whistled as Lilith made her way to the storage room door. She almost hit Luffy when she noticed what he was doing, mimicking what had happened when he was frozen from Aokiji with flour on him. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She found herself yelling at the older boy. She found her visible eye twitching, clearly mad at Luffy.

"Make sure you clean all that up Luffy!" Nami told him, Lilith back in the shadows and working her way towards the girls room. "Huh? Nami, what're you eating?" She giggled at him, stepping into the storage room and making her way to the door across the room. The farther away she got from them, the more muffled their voices were. She pulled the door open, walking down the steps and closing the door after her.

xxxxx

Lilith glanced up after hearing footsteps in the room above, she had finished part of her sword blueprint, happy the way it was coming out. She stretched in silence as the door opened, revealing Sanji. "Figured you be in here, I couldn't find you anywhere out there Lilith-chan!" He glided down the stairs, handing a bowl of what he gave to Nami earlier. She nodded her head thanking him. "Wow, Lilith-chan, that looks very nice. I didn't know you could draw…" Lilith giggled with a bright blush appearing on her cheeks "I have to be able to draw if I want to make blue-prints for weapons and jewelry alike" She smiled, grabbing a handful of the potato paille and began munching on it. "This is good, thank you Sanji." She smiled up at him only for him to gain hearts in his eyes and yell like a love-struck idiot stumbling up the stairs almost falling face flat on the steps.

xxxxx

Lilith glanced up at the roof above her, hearing yelling. She found herself running up the steps, the bowl in her hands. Nami would kill her if she left it in there. After reaching the top of the stairs, she darted for across the room, the ship titling causing her to fall to her left. Hitting the wall, she fell to the floor feeling it shift again, back to being up-right. She stood, dusting the paille off of her and growling under her breath. She'd strangle Luffy, after she cleaned this up. She tripped falling foreword and hitting her head on the floor…Today was just going to be…**perfect**…

She glanced around the room, finding a broom, picking it up and began to work on sweeping up the mess. Another hit to the ship and she fell foreword into the wall again. Tears fell from her eyes as she rubbed her nose. _THAT'S IT! LUFFY CAN DO THIS! _She grumbled as she dropped the broom on the floor and stomped out of the storage room and onto the deck with much difficulty as she noticed the ship was at a diagonal. Hearing the sound of a train caused her to run out the room.

"Reverse, Reverse! Turn us around 18O degrees!" Nami screamed. "What the hell is that?" Sanji stood amazed "Stop looking at it and grab the oars!" Lilith ran from the door to one of the oars, doing as Nami yelled in terror. Usopp and Luffy joined either side of Lilith as they began to pull the oar handles towards themselves, Zoro and Chopper doing the same on the other side. Train horn blows as everyone begins to freak even more out, pulling on the oars. The ship flew foreword just in time, one more second and they'd be ship-less and sinking for four of the members, including Lilith.

"What is that thing?" Lilith watched red, green and gold colors flash before her as she watched the train speed on. "What is it? A block of iron!" Lilith's lips twitched into a smirk as she heard Usopp's surprised question."A ship?" Chopper asked, his hoof on his muzzle in thinking. "No! There's no way a ship like that could stay afloat!" She heard Nami over the Train. "It's a train!" She heard herself say, blinking she noticed eyes were on her and felt her face flush a nice shade of red. Looking to the deck she ran her left foot in circles and fiddled with her hands.

Luffy turned towards the frog, "Oi, Frog! Get out of the way! What're you doing?" Lilith blinked as she looked up, watching the frog waiting for the train. The frog let out a battle cry showing its long and pointy teeth. She spotted scars all over his body and a loincloth around his waist, not only that but he seemed to have a crazy hair-do with his black hair. The train continued it's path, hitting the frog and sending him into the air. "Froggy!" She yelled, "It got him!" She heard Luffy yell in Dismay. A lot of gasps were heard for the poor frog.

The train completely passed, Lilith sighing in relief and everyone else gaping after it in a mixture of surprise and fright. She turned around, finally noticing they were near what seemed to be a man-made island for the train to pass through. She spotted a small light house with a house right in front of it. She peeked over the railing to spot a little girl with blond hair in two braided pigtails defying gravity, a short sleeved jacket over a yellow and maroon striped dress with maroon sandals. Her eyes landed on a...BUNNY! Lilith's eyes lit up at seeing the small animal. "Gran, Gran! Pirates!"

Footsteps were heard heading to the door of the house "What? Really, Chimney? Ok, yosh! Go get the den den mushi!" _So the little girl is known as Chimney? Den den mushi? Is this old lady gonna turn us in? _The person left the house a bottle of grog in her left hand. She wore a hat over her braided lower pigtailed blond hair, a jacket hanging onto her shoulders with a vest over a white long sleeved button-up and a tie. She also wore kahki pants with black boots that looked similar to the one's Foxy always wore.

The woman fell sideways, hitting the ground with her grand-daughter running inside to grab the den den mushi. "Right!" Lilith gasped, hearing the same come from Nami. "This could get ugly. Two people came out of that building. They're gonna call for help!" Lilith giggled silently, she knew not everyone was like that. She watched as the child came back with the den den mushi and handing it to the older woman. "Hello, Um...What was I gonna say? I forgot!" Everyone fell to the deck with sweat-drops forming. Usopp hurridly stood up "YOU'RE DRUNK!"

Lilith stood between Chopper and Zoro, while Sanji was on the other side of Chopper and Robin behind him. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp went to talk to the old lady and kid with a bowl of paille with them. She watched the two eat the food and praising it. The kid spoke up "I'm Chimney!" Lilith already figured that. "This is our cat, Gombe..." Lilith tilted her head, why would a bunny be called a cat...she was confused. "..and my Gran, Cocoro." After introductions, Cocoro spoke up "You guys aren't here to rob the sea-train, I'll wager." The old lady laughed, causing Lilith to stretch and work her way towards the women's room yet again, after all she wanted to finish her blue-print. Everyone on the ship turned to watch her leave without her noticing a thing.

xxxxx

Lilith heard footsteps heading to the women's room, two people from the sound of it. She suspected that it was Nami and Robin. She turned out to be right, both of them digging in the closet for different clothes to wear. Lilith turned away from the two with a blush as the two began to change, not wanting to see another females body. Lilith wrote the last bit of details on the blue-print. She stretched noticing the two women were done changing, Robin now wore a black jacket dress over a purple and white dress with thigh high black boots. Nami changed into a white mini sirt with two gold circles on each side, a blue short sleeve button up, a lighter blue tie and blue heels.

Nami examined Lilith's visible eye to see a contact. "Hey Lilith, do you wear your glasses often?" Lilith shook her head no, "why?" she inquired. "You should wear them today" Nami had this challenging look in her eyes so Lilith shrugged and went along with it, taking her contacts out and grabbing her open glasses on the book-case. Before she could put them on she noticed hands were covering her eyes and mouth, and her arms were now tied behind her back. She panicked, struggling in the grasp of the hands. Dark laughing could be heard from Nami. "You need to dress nicer so I'm going to dress you." Nami seemed proud of herself, though Lilith couldn't see what she was being changed into. She did however, feel her clothes being peeled off of her body, a heated blush burning her cheeks and a muffled "eep" escaped her lips.

She felt what seemed to be a sleeveless shirt being forced on to her, being tied from the back like a corset. Her arms were held out to feel a sleeveless vest or something of the like being put on her shoulders. Leggings to her knees were put on as well as something over them, Lilith decided it was probably a skirt. She felt her feet being covered with low socks and then shin high boots. Two necklaces found their way onto her neck, one having a pendant of some kind. Her hair was being lifted. _NOOOOO! Are they doing what I think they're doing?_ Lilith began to freak out, feeling her hair being tugged and put up on both sides of her head into pig-tails. Clips were heard and she guessed the put something in front of the risen hair. Giggling was heard throughout the whole thing from Nami with Lilith wanting to do nothing but run. The hands dispersed leaving Lilith to wonder if all this really did happen.

She lifted her glasses onto the bridge of her nose, pulling her bangs from underneath. Turning and looking in the mirror she spazzed! She did have her hair up in pig-tails with an orange bow clipped in front of both pig-tails. The necklace that had the pendant was of a bunny. Instead of a vest Lilith noticed that she was wearing a sleeveless black cardigan going down to her hips, the top she now wore was white and sleeveless heading down to a light orange skirt ending at her mid-thighs with black and orange spotted leggings. Her boots, a brown color did end at her shins with the boot heading a little out to the outer side to a point.

She grumbled about how short the skirt was with a bright blush playing on her cheeks. Nami grabbed Lilith's hand on her way out with much tantrum throwing and panic from Lilith. She might've always have gotten away from Porche, but with Robin around she doubted she could get away from the two women. "Oh yeah, Nami paused running back down to the women's room causing Lilith to start to sneak away only for a hand to sprout and catch Lilith's arm. She grumbled to herself, Nami coming back up, handing Lilith her bunny bag along with fifty thousand beli. That put Lilith at one-hundred and fifty thousand beli. She opened her bag to see all her money surprisingly still there and shoved her new beli in the bag. Pulling the bag on her back, Robin let go of her arm and Nami proceeded to drag Lilith from the safety of hiding with the clothes that was forced on her.

Lilith noted that Nami held more money in her hand than what she handed to herself. When the three of the women emerged from the storage room, Lilith ran to hide between the orange trees, not wanting anyone to see her dressed the way she was.

xxxxx

Lilith glanced around with boredom, noticing everyone out and about on the deck. Usopp clinging to the main mast caused Lilith to giggle as he rubbed his cheek against the metal...She sweat-dropped _Why didn't I see that before? I must be really oblivious..._ Luffy watched Usopp as well wondering what the hell he was doing to the ship. She noticed Luffy's lips move, but not hearing anything as her eyes were caught with what seemed to be land. She pushed her glasses up with her middle finger.

The closer the Going Merry got to the island, the bigger they noticed it becoming. Her eyes sparkled, she knew where they were. She's heard stories of this place on her way along the Grand-Line. She didn't expect to be so close to it though. _Water 7, I've been wanting to see this city!_ From the stories she's heard there's no streets, water almost everywhere and that's how one would travel. For Lilith though, she couldn't swim so she sighed _If only._ She stood, dusting herself off and leaving her hiding place much to her minds panicked thoughts.

She hopped down each of the steps, towards the main mast figuring it would be about time to get off the ship soon. Lilith glanced up only to pause at the beauty of the island. It looked like a water fountain in malls only this one was much grander, reaching high into the sky. She felt her jaw drop in amazement. Talking from the crew was heard, but she didn't listen._ I wonder what they use to travel around here...not only that, but from the looks of things the city is divided...but for what reason? _The ship turning to the left, made Lilith leave her thoughts.

She watched as they passed buildings partially submerged in the water. She started wondering about that to, is the city sinking? She figured it was because the buildings did look old. "Hey! You there! Pirate ships aren't allowed here!" Lilith could figure why, it is a city. "What're you here for? Plundering and pillaging?" Lilith's head fell, her brother wouldn't do that, stupid man. "No! We need to get our ship repaired!" She felt her shoulders move as she began to laugh "Who asks if someone's going to plunder them?" She held her sides, eyes clamped shut. "In that case, try the cape straight ahead! You can anchor your ship there!" She bit her lower lip trying to control her laughter.

The men started griping at the capes appearance. Lilith smirked looking at the land. Lilith spun around hearing something break with panicked screams. She glanced at the main mast, it now bending sideways. "What the hell, man!" Usopp yelled at the perpetrator. "Hey, all I did was pull the rope!" Lilith giggled, touching the metal on the mast as it liquefied touching the other metal and all forming together, keeping the mast upright. "There you go" She smiled as if nothing had happened, the crew surprised and bug eyed.

"By the way, why do you suppose the people here aren't afraid of pirates?" Nami pondered out loud for everyone to hear. "As far as a shipyard is concerned, even pirates are customers." She noted Zoro replied to Nami's question. "There must be people here strong enough to overpower them in case they become violent. Lilith nodded, agreeing with Robin. "Indeed. It's a pretty big city." Sanji agreed as well. Usopp's eyes popped out, jaw hanging down "You really think so?" She snickered, he was scared from the looks of it. "Yosh, let's go!" Luffy and Usopp were already running away.

"WAIT!" Nami yelled at the two, them skidding to a halt. "You're coming with me." she smiled waving at them telling them have fun with Nami. "First, we're going to take Ms. Cocoro's letter and find Iceburg. Then we're going to ask him to repair the ship and find a place to exchange our gold for money." They had gold? Lilith hadn't seen it. Lucky for the crew she hadn't...she would've made something from it. "Yosh! Then let's go!" Luffy stomped off, "You forgot the gold." Lilith snickered as Luffy stopped.

xxxxx

Lilith watched as the three left a big bag of gold trailing them on a cart. "Take care, Nami-swan~!" Sanji waved to the three retreating forms "Ah, I feel like I'm missing out." Lilith couldn't agree more with Chopper. "I'll accompany you if you'd like." She heard Robin tell the little deer. "I will too." She spoke up, Choppers eyes sparkling. "Really? Do you think there'll be a book store too?" Lilith and Robin both nodded with smiles on their faces. She pulled herself on the railing, waiting for Robin and Chopper to get their things together for their journey into town.

She jumped off the railing, hair flying and landing on her feet, knees bent and hand touching the ground as she stabilized herself. Chopper jumped from the railing, following Lilith in his true form and landing next to her on all fours. Robin climbed down from the rope ladder, as the three started their adventure of Water 7. Lilith bounced with each step, happy to finally be on land and to a place she's heard so much about.

xxxxx

A little bit of traveling on land and Lilith found herself on a concrete walk way with Chopper and Robin still with her. She glanced around noticing masked people all over there place. _I wonder if there's a festival going on..._The three stopped for Robin to look at a map. "This is the back market." Robin announced to the two companions. "They even have sidewalks." An amazed Chopper stated. "Scary!" It seems Chopper spotted someone with a mask. "Wow, what breathtaking ladies!" Lilith found herself hiding behind Robin when she heard the men with a blush finding it's way to her cheeks. "A whole gang of Sanji's" Lilith nodded, afraid to look back.

Lilith noticed Robin's head turn to the left, she gazed the same way spotting masks that she had noticed people around town wearing. "What's that?" She asked tilting her head, Chopper following suit. "A mask shop." They turned and began walking again. "We've seen people around town wearing them." Lilith nodded in silence going back to being on the right side of Chopper. "So they were wearing those?" Apparently Chopper was more oblivious then herself. "I thought they just had weird faces." Lilith giggled at that.

"One of the islands the sea-train stops at, San Fardo is having a multi-day masquerade carnival." Robin explained to the two. Lilith nodded finding out she wasn't to off on her guess. "How'd you know?" She asked the older woman. "The people walking by are talking about it." Robin answered. "Chopper tilted his head, "How can you hear them?" Robin smiled, "It's a habit. When I was very young, I learned to listen closely whenever I saw a person's face." Lilith blinked, hearing Chopper praise her "You're incredible, Robin." Lilith had to agree with the little reindeer.

"Mr. Doctor, Lilith, I see a bookstore over there." Robin pointing to a store, both younger members of the crew turned towards she was pointing "Really?" Chopper yelled in surprise and joy him taking off, causing Lilith to blink and run after him. "Can we stop here?" She asked. Robin replied with a sweat-drop forming on the back of her head. "Of course! Let's go inside!"

Both smiled "Alright! We're going in Robin!" They turned and entered the store. Lilith noticed Chopper had transformed into his human form as she branched away from him and went around the store looking for smiting books. She needed something to help her with sharpening swords and the swords type out there. She could repair anything, but not sharpen it. She spotted the smiting books, rummaging through them to find three books that could help. One had information about sharpening, a second about regular swords, and the third about rare swords including the cursed ones.

She held them close as she walked up to the register, smile plastered on her lips. While the lady rang the books up, Lilith pulled her bag from her back and opening it slightly as she waited for the total. "The total is one thousand, two hundred fifty-two beli" Lilith pulled out two one thousand bills, zipping her bag up and fastening it back on her shoulders she handed the money to the lady, grabbing the bag with her three new books "Keep the change" She announced, turning and leaving the store. She had noticed that Chopper was missing as was Robin.

Lilith shrugged, walking further into the back streets looking for a clothing store that held her favorite brand the Kawaii(3) Bunny...

* * *

><p>1. Anime only (he calls Nami by Swan and Robin by Chwan in the anime.<p>

2. Paille- French word meaning Straw

3. Kawaii- Cute

* * *

><p>Me: So anyways, like I asked in the special, please let me know how it was because the reviews will help me decide if I'm going to do more.<p>

Chopper: -nods- And don't forget to review! Meg works hard on this story not only for you, the readers, but for us the characters!


	8. Kawaii Bunny Found!

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't post this yesterday, though my original posting is for Monday or were intended for Monday's so starting next week I might start posting them on Monday's and stay with that schedule. Reason why I did't post yesterday? I had my 20th birthday party 3. This chapter has Lilith's favorite clothing brand. The store is made up by me, although it might be real...I don't pay attention to those kind of things so disclaimer if it is real 8D. Also, if I suck at fighting scenes I'm sorry? I'm not really used to them so I'm trying my best ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it's plot, nor it's characters. I do however own this story and the addition of Lilith and herself in the plot. My bf is also the editor of this on-going story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

** Kawaii Bunny Found, Robin's missing, And Drama With The Crew!**

* * *

><p>After getting directions from another map down the side walk she now found herself in front of the brand name store Kawaii Bunny. Opening the door and entering Lilith's eyes lit up at all the merchandise surrounding her. The room had clothes almost everywhere in the room, and colorful walls with white floors. She noticed not many people were in the store and the sales person being a woman with light pink hair at the register and waiting for people to check out. She glanced around, finding the hoodie rack and spotting the ones she wanted. Casually walking to the rack, she looked for a bigger size than she normally wore. On top of the rack, a sign stood saying: <span>Buy 1 Get 1 50% Off<span>.

Lilith smiled grabbing the first one, a regular looking hoodie with bunny ears protruding from the hood. It was pure white with black on the end of the ears and black strings to pull the hood tighter. Looking through the rest of the hoodies and grabbing the second one which had black where the white was on the first one and orange where the white was on the first one. Both of them were also zip-ups otherwise she wouldn't wear them. She checked the price, only to sweat-drop. _I should've known they'd be thirty thousand beli each, but because of the sale one's fifteen thousand beli. That brings my total for now to forty-five thousand beli._

Lilith spotted the skirts, running over to them and finding an orange one she liked. Picking the skirt up she noticed that it was around the same length of the one she was forced into today. _I guess it's not bad to dress in a skirt like this, if I have something to wear under it. _Checking the price of the skirt to see what her new total would be, found out it was fourteen thousand and added it to the pile of rising clothes on her arm.

Lilith walking around the store, found the . She noticed they looked like normal tank-tops, but when she felt the material she noted they were made with higher-grade material. She grabbed three in her size, a black one, a white one, and an orange one, throwing them on her arm with the rest of the clothes she found. She noted each shirt was ten thousand beli. She found the panties, each with their own special design with a sign that read: Buy 5 for 5,000 Beli. She went ahead and grabbed three, not really paying attention to which ones she grabbed and just the sizes.

A few minutes later, Lilith found herself in front of leggings and socks. She picked out a few leggings, one with a black background and rainbow dots around it and another with a white background with black swirls around it. Both had the price of one thousand beli. The socks were the same price as she grabbed two that caught her eye, one was a white base with what looked to be splashed paint on it and the other being orange with white and black skulls around it.

One last glance around the room and Lilith noticed suspenders on the wall, walking over she grabbed a white set, a black set, and an orange set. Each suspender set was priced at two thousand five hundred beli each. She skipped to the register, happy of her findings only to wait behind a taller woman with a little girl next to her holding a green stuffed bunny. She smiled, as the woman purchased the bunny for the child and left the store. Lilith placed her findings on the table as she waited for the woman to scan and tell her the total.

With tax the total of everything came to one hundred nine thousand and five hundred fifty beli. Lilith pulled her bunny off her back, counting through her savings and only to hand most of it to the woman on the other side of the counter. The woman dropped the change into Lilith's open palm and as she put the money in her bag and zipped it up, only to put the bunny bag back to hanging off her shoulders. The pink-haired lady handed the bags to Lilith, receipt in the one with the hoodies. Lilith thanked the lady and left, heading back to the Going Merry to put her newly acquired stuff up. _I only have thirty-eight thousand and four hundred fifty beli left. Oh well! I got what I wanted! _She bounced, four bags in hand.

xxxxx

Throwing her bags over the railing, Lilith made her way up and over the railing and onto the Going Merry. Only spotting one person on board, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Hey Zoro, has anyone came back yet?" His head shook "No." He looked upset about something. "Are you ok?" She pressed only for him to crack one eye open at her. "Merry's keel is broken from what the ship builder told me. She won't sail for much longer he said." Her eyes widened "I can't say I know where all of you are coming from, because I don't, but the Merry..." Lilith paused, "The Merry, she's been with you for a long time right? She's apart of the nakama."

Zoro grunted, "Don't pity us." She felt her eyes widen again with tears threatening to fall, grabbing her bags she ran to the storage room and down into the women's quarters not wanting to see or talk to the swordsman any longer. She glared down at the floor, not knowing what to do until she spotted Buntsy. She picked the bunny up and sat herself on the couch. Hugging the stuffed animal close, she fell to her side and stretched out onto the couch. She felt her eyes close as she silently drifted off to sleep for a small nap.

xxxxx

"LILITH!" a pause "LILITH! WAKE UP DAMN-IT!" she felt herself land face flat on the floor. Grumbling to herself she sat up with a yawn and rubbing her eyes. After opening them she couldn't see a damn thing as she noticed everything was blurry. "FINALLY!" She heard a female voice yell. She waved her hand by her head in a direction Nami was in. "Help me find my glasses." She was unusually calm when normally when she was disturbed from her nap, she would bite anyone's head off.

Getting on her hands and knees she began running her hands along the floor boards trying to find the sight-seeing buddy. She heard a sigh from Nami and a jerk to her feet as the older woman shoved the glasses into Lilith's hands. "I found them on the floor before I tried waking you up." Lilith put her glasses on and noticed the glum look in Nami's eyes her mouth turned into a frown. "Nami, are you ok?" She figured this wasn't a normal look that Nami held on her features.

` "That's why we need you up. Robin's missing and Usopp and Luffy are going to fight for Merry." The younger girl's eyes widened "Luffy told us that we were going to leave the ship either way ahead of time. So pack up your stuff Lilith." She felt her head nodding and going to the closet she noticed almost all the stuff was gone except for her stuff. Nami set a travel bag down on the couch and shoving the bags Lilith dropped earlier into it. Lilith grabbed the hanging clothes, setting it in the travel bag, along with her underwear bag grabbing the only book she had on the book-shelf and putting it into the travel bag as well. "I rolled up your blue-print and it's at the hotel room already."

Lilith felt herself nod as she grabbed Buntsy and laying the stuffed animal down in the bag only to zip it up afterword. She yawned again, clearly still trying to wake from her interrupted nap. "Oi! Sanji, can you come down here! Lilith needs help with her luggage!" Footsteps were heard as she noticed it was Sanji as he came into the room. "Why of course I can, and idiot moss head avoided telling me that she was here earlier. We were worried about her." Lilith's eyes held sorrow as she watched the only man in the room pick up the bag with her items and walking out with ease, Nami following him, and Lilith following slowly behind both. When reaching the deck she found it to be night time.

"I'm surprised you slept through what happened earlier with Usopp, practically everyone was fighting." Someone with a male's voice announced, she looked up to find it was Sanji. She smiled softly as she noticed everyone on the deck besides the two who were gone and Luffy who was off in front of Merry waiting for Usopp to arrive. "You guys stay on the ship and don't come down! Got that?" She heard Luffy command. She stood beside Nami with Chopper on the other side of her, Sanji was behind both females and Zoro was on the other side of Chopper.

Lilith noticed a figure walking toward them with the shape of Usopp. "He's here!" Nami grabbed the railing. "Usopp!" Lilith heard Chopper cry out. The wind picked up, blowing dust everywhere and covered Usopp so they could only see his outline. She felt her hair moving from above her right eye, not really bothering to care about such trivial things as the wind revealed why she hid her eye. Above and below her eye was a scar etched into her skin, luckily for her no one seemed to notice her eye and focused on Usopp and Luffy.

She had a feeling everyone on the crew were thinking of their time with Usopp. She could only think of the recent activity as they were the only memories she had with him. Lilith couldn't say she would miss him like everyone else around her would, but she could say that it wouldn't be the same. She noticed he and Luffy were like best friends and seemed closer than the other's on board. All of them on deck waited for the battle to ensue, noticing the two exchanging words.

"Isn't there anyway to stop them? Usopp's hurt really bad!" She could tell Chopper was worried about the sharp-shooter. "Go below deck if you can't stand to watch." Zoro's words were directed at the doctor, yet for some reason she felt a jab at her heart and she was beginning to think she didn't want to watch two friends fight each other. Silence filled the deck once more as the five waited.

"But I have eight thousand followers at my command! If you value your life, then surrender immediately!" Lilith dead-panned at his obvious lie as Chopper seemed to eat it up "WHAT? Eight thousand!" She smiled softly at the little reindeer's naivety. "Just go below deck." She glared over at the swordsman, Chopper could stay if he wanted.

"Usopp spell! Razor blades are embedded between your teeth!" _Yeah, that would hurt._ "Ahh! Just thinking about it hurts!" Lilith nodded. "Just go below deck." She started to ignore the moss head. "And cactus needles stuck underneath your fingernails-" _Then I couldn't draw. _She watched Luffy take off and charge at Usopp, pulling his arm back as Usopp coughed into his hand with red pouring from between his fingers.

Lilith stared on with worry as did Luffy as he stopped charging. Usopp looked up with a crazed look in his eyes, no blood around his mouth meaning it was a trick. A bright light caused her to clamp her eyes shut. She opened her eyes to be greeted with Luffy being pelted with eggs. Words were exchanged and Luffy swallowing something that Usopp shot at him. Fire spewed from Luffy's mouth and she could only guess that it was something spicy.

She watched Luffy fall, landing on to a ground full of black barbs. She felt herself reach for Chopper. "Usopp's in control!" She picked the reindeer up, hugging him close to her with him not making a fuss about it. Usopp exchanged more words with Luffy, shooting another ball at him. It exploded into a dust with Luffy sneezing, and falling back onto his ass with him standing back up from what she figured was pain. This continued on for a few minutes with Luffy finally stabilizing himself yet still sneezing from the pepper.

Usopp loaded and shot shuriken at Luffy with Luffy having only a hard time getting away caused Lilith to whimper softly as she held Chopper close. Both stopped, catching a breather still not losing their fighting intent from their eyes. Lilith began to panic as she noticed that white smoke as coming from literally no where. She heard what Usopp said and she figured she knew what he was going to do. She let go of Chopper, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

As the first tear fell, the area around Luffy enveloped into a flaming explosion. Sanji caught Lilith as she fell backwards from the waves pushing the ship, everyone else seeming to have grabbed onto the railing. She clamped her eyes shut until she felt Merry stop moving. "LUFFY!" She screamed out "Usopp!" She felt more tears spill from her eyes as she turned on her heel burying her face in Sanji's shirt. Sanji had a look of surprise from the small girls action. He figured all he could do for now is let her cry and rub her back to try and comfort her.

Hearing Luffy let out a scream of pain only caused Lilith to clutch harder onto Sanji's shirt. Three explosions went off, Lilith feeling the tears flow down her cheeks and some onto Sanji's shirt. More explosions and she clutched harder. She was about to turn and see how the fight was doing only for Sanji to stop her movement. "You don't want to see." She nodded, closing her blood-shot eyes. Hearing Chopper's panicked scream only confirmed that what they saw she didn't want to see.

She was surprised when she heard both Luffy's and Usopp's scream of pain. "Gum-Gum Bullet!" She could hear the hit and the blood being coughed up. "USOPP!" Chopper cried, Lilith decided now to turn and see the results only to be greeted with Usopp falling forward, ass in the air. "It's over." She heard Zoro announce, although she could figure that as the rest of Usopp's body fell.

"Chopper, don't" She grabbed the back of his bag as he pulled himself on the railing. She had sorrow in her eyes as Chopper turned "Why not! He was already hurt, and with that last hit..." He trailed off. "A fight isn't a game!" She heard Sanji tell the reindeer. "So what? I'm a doctor!" He pulled away only for her to grab him and hold him in a hug. Chopper grew, throwing Lilith back "Let me treat him!" That time Zoro caught her before she hit the deck, only for Sanji to jump and hold Chopper down. "He lost the duel. Don't you realize how wretched he would feel to be pitied as well?" Chopper stopped moving, tears falling from his eyes.

"Your misplaced kindness would make his defeat that much worse! He prepared himself for this before he fought." Chopper shrunk back to his cute self, Zoro letting go of the short girl now that she was stabilized, everyone turning to Luffy now that he was back at the ship. Seeing tears threatening to fall from his eyes made Lilith's chest constrict. "It's heavy." He announced to them. "That's your burden as captain. Don't falter!" Zoro trailed off, Nami in tears as well as Chopper and Lilith working her way back to crying. "If you do, then who are we supposed to believe in?" He finished, Chopper getting up and running off before anyone could stop him. Luffy began to cry, causing Lilith's new tears to flow silently as she felt heartbreak that her brother was in pain.

xxxxx

Book on chest and eyes staring up at the ceiling, Lilith couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about what happened last night. She was up all night, as was the rest of the nakama. Sitting up, the book fell onto the bed as she stood and stretched. She hadn't changed yet, nor was she going to. With a yawn she slipped her boots on and left the room, heading to the roof where she knew most of the nakama were. Climbing the stairs she noticed Sanji was a bit ahead of her.

"I thought Robin-chan might come back." She gazed at the sight before her, Luffy on another roof a bit off, Zoro laying against the bell holder, Sanji leaning against the railing talking to Chopper. She clung to the wall heading a bit to the right from where the door was and tried to stay away from the railing. "I'm gonna search around town today." She heard Sanji. "Do you think we'll find her?" Chopper asked. "I'll join both of you" She spoke up, her voice not as cheerful as it usually was.

The two nodded as the door burst open "Luffy!" Nami paused, catching her breath. "S-something's happened! Everyone in town is talking about it! Luffy, last night, something happened to Iceburg from the shipyard!" Luffy turned, Nami walking across the roof to get as close as she could to Luffy. "The Ice old man?" He questioned "They say he's still unconscious."

"Why would they do that to a guy everyone loves?" Luffy stood "I'm gonna go check it out!" He jumped from he roof. "Wait, Luffy! I'll go too!" Nami ran off to catch up with Lilith's brother. "Well, shall we go searching?" She asked whoever decided to go, clinging her back to the wall as she made her way to the door. "Yeah." Sanji nodded, following the younger member along with Chopper following both of them, leaving Zoro behind.

xxxxx

A few hours of walking around with nothing to show for it, the three sighed as they continued searching for Robin. Not only that, but earlier an announcement was broadcasted around the city. Apparently what's known as an Aqua Laguna is coming to the city and from what she guessed was a bad thing for most of the city had cleared from their stores and houses after sealing them up so water couldn't seep in.

Lilith had actually gotten bored of walking, Sanji all to happy to give her a piggy-back ride. She smiled softly hanging her arms loosely around his neck so she didn't choke him as he held onto her legs. The few minutes she's been on his back he hadn't smoked. She blinked as she felt wind pass by, finding out both Sanji and Chopper were bickering about something and racing at the same time.

xxxxx

The three hit stairs heading into water, deciding to stop there. Sanji let Lilith get off his back before he sat on the top step, lighting a cigarette only to take a drag from it. She sat off to the side, not liking the smoke smell too much. "I guess we really don't know very much about Robin-chan." He told the two listeners as Lilith began to swing her feet over the water below.

xxxxx

After a while of the three traveling by foot they decided to rent a Yagara Bull(1). Sanji drove while Lilith sat behind him with Chopper sitting in her lap. "Keep an eye out for Robin-chan you two." They sweat-dropped, they were already doing that. He looked bac at them and the two nodded their head to confirm to him that they were.

"Sanji, can I ask you something?" Chopper grabbed the back of his seat. "If the Aqua Laguna is supposed to be incredible right? What if someone in a ship didn't know about it?"

"Chopper" She cut him off, smiling softly.

"Come to think of it, you said you forgot something on the Merry." Sanji turned, "Didn't you?" Lilith felt a bigger smile from her lips. "Yeah." He told Sanji, sitting back in Lilith's lap. "Well then," She began "It can't be helped, can it Sanji?" She directed her question to the driver "Nope." She watched Choppers face light up with a smile, causing her to smile. He stood, jumping to Sanji's back "I'm coming for you, forgotten thing!" he chorused causing Lilith to break out laughing.

xxxxx

Lilith decided to split from the two to try and look for Robin by herself. She was just wandering around aimlessly her hair down and following behind her. People ran past Lilith with pitchforks, swords, maces and any weapons thinkable talking about catching the Straw Hats for shooting Iceburg. She felt what seemed like bad news at the pit of her stomach only to shrug it off and continue looking for Robin, humming to herself as she went on her way.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Yagara Bull<strong> - fish that carry around a small saddle made for two, kind of like a horse. There are some that are bigger, but aren't as normal to see around as the smaller kind.

Me: Anyways sorry again for not updating yesterday.

Lilith: Aren't you forgetting something else?

Me: Oh yeah! Thank you so much Zororenjilover for reviewing. And I know I do the same -sweatdrops- now I know how it feels now that I have my own story. Also, they will interact more in the future and the reason they don't as much is because he isn't as open as mostly everyone else in the crew is. I can't give away when I plan on having them begin to fall for each other otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise! So yeah.

Lilith: Also please review!~


	9. Panic Through The City!

A/N: Okay, a few things...happened after my birthday party. After it I caught a small cold, my dad left for North Dakota and that's over 1,000 miles to work and get money so I was worried about him, now for a really painful one...one of my best friends decided to TRY and commit suicide he failed and in the hospital...and honestly this isn't for excuses but I couldn't find myself to write...I'm sorry...I'm actually tearing up as I write this...anyways onto the rest of the things, and the last thing is one of my friends had a birthday this past week on Monday and it was also a sleepover and Tuesday they made me stay at their house because they knew what went on the previous week. So again, I'm sorry I just...I didn't know what to write when I busted out crying every few minutes. Also my bf seems to think it's funny to keep me held up with posting, I was supposed to post two nights ago and today's his birthday soo -goes to celebrate with him-

Now to the happy part: I drew two pictures of Lilith using the same base, one that I made and will not distribute unless I have a contest; Go to my page on here and you might have to copy and paste the link, but it will lead you to Lilith's outfit's

I honestly need to work on the special for the 14th next Wednesday so I might skip the next chapter to work on the special. I will try to catch up though. Also, sorry for the chapter being so short x3x.

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece, nor will I ever and I am not making profit from this~yadda yadda yadda. Lilith does belong to me as does her entry into the story and this story. And my bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Panic Through The City!

* * *

><p>Not long after leaving the love cook and Chopper her eyes drifted to a shop that had creepy things adorning the outside of it as well as behind the glass of the window. She couldn't help, but want to see what was there as a smile lifted her lips. She opened the door, walking in as the bell above the door rang. The atmosphere of the shop was creepy for others, yet to Lilith it was interesting. She glanced at the shelves and the tables set around the shop, each holding some form of scary item.<p>

There was so much stuff she wish she could get, but a necklace caught her attention. A dark pendant with a very detailed eye. She felt as if it was staring at her and watching her every move with the red iris and deep black pupil. Footsteps were heard coming into the room as well as dust flying everywhere and coughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't come up here sooner!" An old man called, his eyes almost completely closed with age. She nodded at him as she noticed he wore khaki slacks and a blue shirt under an apron. She went back to looking at the necklace and picked it up, looking for the price tag.

"Oh, I see you have an interest in that old thing." He walked behind the register, "If you want you can have it, no one ever seems to want it and I've been having that lying around for twelve years." Lilith's eyes widened, "Really sir?" The old man nodded, "Thank you!" She told him as she slid the necklace around her neck. The man made a shooing motion, "I'm sorry I have to rush you, but I have to board my house and shop." She nodded and left a smile on her lips at the old man's generosity. After leaving the shop she went back to her search for Robin, skipping and humming along as she did.

xxxxx

After a while of humming and skipping around the city Lilith noticed less and less people roaming the streets the later it got. No sign of Robin had presented itself and Lilith was beginning to think this was a wild goose chase. She figured Robin didn't want to be found, but that arose the question- why? A group of feet were heard taking her out of her thoughts as they ran by her screaming about nabbing the Straw Hats. Her eyes widened as she thought about where they could be going. At the moment she wasn't too far from where the Merry was. _Oh no! Usopp! _Waiting for the mob to run past and a bit ahead, she followed them as secretly as she could. Since hardly anyone littered the streets she wouldn't have to worry about a call of alarm to them.

Lilith couldn't help but pant, running after these men without losing them was hard since she was so short. As the group of men with Lilith trailing behind got closer to the cove the quieter she got. She stopped running from fear of the gravel sending up alarm as well as the sight of her so she was careful to hide behind big formations of rock that were surrounding Merry on the sides, only as she was sneaking closer did she catch sight of a certain long nosed sharp-shooter. She smiled and continued her way closer, him not turning from keeping an eye on the Merry.

A deep male voice carried with the picking up wind, "Oi, it looks like nobody's here. Are you sure this is the ship?" Another male raised his voice in defense "Of course I am! Look. That's the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger" She couldn't see, but she guessed they were pointing to their pirate flag. "They must have abandoned it." Another man was heard, quiet compared to the other two. "It's falling to pieces." He finished after his pause. She watched Usopp pull his slingshot out and a marble, getting ready to attack if anything went wrong she guessed.

"So? Did you find them?" A gruff man's voice questioned only to be answered by another man, "Nope, no luck." Another man spoke up, "There's almost nothing left on board. Let's look somewhere else." Retreating footsteps were heard from her spot, not the rushed one's to here like earlier.

When she was sure they were gone and when Usopp put his slingshot back she tapped him on his shoulder as he was leaving from behind their hiding place. He froze in place and began to shake like a leaf. He slowly turned his head, and breathed a sigh of relief as he notice it was only Lilith. She smiled softly at him, "Glad you're ok Usopp, When I heard them running by and heading here I got worried about you." She told him, Usopp blinked as his lips turned into a frown. "You think I'm weak! That's why you came? And we're no longer nakama so why should you worry?" LIlith felt a pang of hurt as her smile formed into a sad one. "I don't think you're weak, there were just a lot of men you'd have to worry about, especially if you got ambushed. Also, it doesn't matter if we aren't nakama anymore, you're still my friend. Even if we haven't known each other for that long."

Usopp kept his frown in place, "Why should you care?" Lilith ignored him and went over to the Merry, "I'm sure if I left from here I wouldn't be able to find anyone, so I'll stay here and search tomorrow." Usopp glared at her and she continued, "Something bad happened in the city and well they're looking for The Straw Hat Pirates from what I heard, meaning it'll be hard for me to find them with them running around and what not." Usopp thought about it and nodded, "Well I'm going into the city to get some supplies to patch Merry up, if you wanna come you can if not stay here." She smiled, "Oh, hurry Usopp because the shops and houses are closing up. I don't know why but I think it's from a storm coming." He nodded as he took off, her staying behind with the Merry.

As Lilith climbed onto the Merry she watched Usopp's retreating form with a frown. She knew she wasn't supposed to be talking to him, he technically backstabbed the crew. She couldn't help herself though. "Hmm, since Buntsy isn't here. I'll talk to you Merry." She announced to the figurehead as she climbed the steps to the bow.

xxxxx

Lilith watched as Usopp drug the planks to the Merry, a frown formed at her lips. She jumped down and ran over, suggesting she help yet he only shrugged her offer off and kept walking. She sighed softly and followed him back to Merry as he struggled. They were both silent as he climbed onto the deck, leaving the planks of wood behind. "Pass them up, please." Lilith nodded, grabbing one at a time and passing them to Usopp. As she continued to pass the planks up to him until the last one he would grab them and set them in a pile.

She climbed the rope ladder when they were done and headed off to where Nami's trees used to be. Sitting down she noticed Usopp was talking to himself as he sat on the railing next to the figurehead, swinging his legs back and forth and eating rice balls. She was amazed at how fast he had gotten to that spot and she smiled that he was getting some kind of food to eat.

Turning back to the water she heard a burp and could only let out a small giggle. "The waves are getting higher." She heard him talk out loud, she noticed it too, but kept quiet as Usopp continued, " Don't worry, everything will be fine!" She knew he was talking to Merry. A small smile tugging at her lips as she heard him move and begin to fix Merry up with the sound of a hammer to metal. "You're a ship that flew through the sky! Don't worry!"

She couldn't help but feel a little envious of him and Merry, but she smiled as she listened to him talking to the ship as she stretched on the perch she was currently occupying. She couldn't help but feel her eyes close and her mind wander to the day before and then drifting off to sleep.

xxxxx

She opened her eyes, the strong wind forcing her to close them. She looked around for her glasses in a panic as she noticed she couldn't see anything but blurry darkness. She felt her hand land on them. Grabbing them, she pulled at her skirt and cleaned both lens before resting them back on her nose, everything looking more clearly then before.

She couldn't help but notice the sound of hammer hitting metal still and she frowned at this. _He worked all afternoon?_ She slid from her spot as the wind blew, causing her hair to fly into the air. After landing on the ground underneath Usopp as she watched him hammer away at Merry. She could only frown at his persistence. She moved as he jumped back, pulling his grappling hook back as it slithered into his bag. Wiping the sweat from his brow he spoke, "Yosh, that should hold it for now." She smiled at him as he looked at her and felt himself smiling too as he continued, "I'll reinforce it with more timber or something later, with you're help this time Lilith?"

Lilith nodded and was about to reply when a males voice beat her to it, "No need." She watched Usopp turn to the voice, as did she. Both of them found themselves in defensive positions. She frowned, no metal, but that of what was on Merry and she didn't want to upset Usopp. "Who are you?" Usopp questioned as three figures made their way to the two. "Who am I? Oi, oi! Did you forget already? Long-Nose Boy!" Usopp went frigid, shaking like a leaf like he had earlier that day when he hadn't known it was her, "I-I know that voice!" Usopp called, Lilith tilting her head in confusion as kept her eyes on the three advancing people. Usopp lifted his hammer as she noticed the tallest of the three and only male walk towards Usopp.

The man was slightly hunched over and slightly reminded her of a gorilla. His arms were huge with blue stars decorating them with a tropical pink shirt with yellow trees wide open, a black speedo, metal nose, a gold link necklace and black shades covering his eyes. His hair was a blue that stuck up into the air and some sticking from the back of his neck. He also had blue sideburns on the sides of his face and his chin looked like a drawing of mountains from a kid.

She glanced over to the women quickly, both wore their black afros in a square shape. One wore pearls around her neck, a pink tank top with a teddy bear on top of an I and a pair of panties with the same design as the top with pink high-heels and pinks gloves to her elbows. The other woman wore a pair of yellow goggles over her eyes, a yellow bikini top with an I on each side, a pair of yellow slacks to her knees as well as a pair of yellow wedged heels on her feet.

Usopp lifting his hammer,as he stuttered in fear, "W-w-w-what do you want-" The man grabbed a hold of Usopp's hammer, "Come on now. Don't lose your temper. Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at the strange tall man. She went to grab at his necklace only for his other hand to grab her small arm. She let out a small gasp as she tried to pull her arm away, but to no avail. "Come on now, don't lose your temper." Usopp tried pulling his hammer away. "There's no point in struggling." She stopped as did Usopp, a frown on her lips as well as a look of freight in her eyes and Usopp just as scared as herself. "This whole place will be submerged during the storm. I guess I'll have to take the both of you and the ship hostage."

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked as the man turned to her small form, "Oh, nothing. I've just got some business with your Straw Hat friend. I came to kidnap you." Usopp let out a whimper as Lilith's eyes widened with worry, not just for the both of them, but for Luffy as well.

The wind picked up stronger than before as she felt rope being tied around her and Usopp, putting the two against Merry's main mast. She frowned, when had he did he have enough time to get the both of them on Merry without her noticing?

xxxxx

After a bit, the man with blue hair had introduced himself as Franky after they had reached his 'base' and he lifted Merry up along with the two still tied to the mast. He had let Usopp go from being tied up and as for Lilith he found out she was apart of the Straw Hats, so he took her away from being tied to the mast to being tied up next to the couch he was now sitting on and crying from Usopp explaining what had happened with the crew. Lilith was brooding from staying tied up, not something she wanted to be. The two woman were crying as well, not to far from her.

At the moment Lilith wanted nothing more than to plug her ears, the three were noisy and she didn't know why until one of the woman spoke up, "He left all his nakama from East Blue because of the ship!" She felt her aggravation simmer down as she thought to the night before. "Why are you guys crying?" She heard Usopp ask. Only to be answered by a still crying and very loud Franky, "I'm not crying, idiot!" She almost found that very hard to believe as she listened to their conversation. "The fact that you were the only one to defend the ship touched my heart!" He finished, his statement making Lilith's eye twitch.

She had been filled in on why and how all that had happened when they had gotten their hotel rooms. "Hey! I was taking a nap and didn't know what was happening!" She defended, having to stare at the wall from her tied up spot. As they continued to cry she could only sigh. "Anyways you get it, right? I'm no longer their nakama!" Franky sniffled, "Such… Such bitterness! I'll sing about it! 'Broken Nakama, North Wind Chop!'" A guitar was strummed and the woman yelled out in happiness, "Yay! Aniki!"

"Are you mocking me?" She heard Usopp gripe out. Lilith began to hum silently to herself as she listened to Usopp try to repair Merry. "Mister, the tea's ready." One of the women called to Usopp as Lilith pouted, she wanted some. "You should take a little break." The woman finished, "No, I'm fine. I'll get some when I'm done with this." She heard Usopp call out.

The sound of slurping and hammer against metal was heard from her spot on the floor facing the wall. She felt like a child being scolded by a parent only difference was, she was tied up. "Ow!" She heard Usopp scream in pain. "Ouch! That hurts!" She heard blowing and figured he had hurt his finger. Franky decided to speak up, "Hey, bro. I'll get straight to the point. What're you gonna do once you fix that ship?" She felt her eyes widen as she listened in on their conversation.

"What am I gonna do? Naturally, I'm gonna go on more adventures with her! Then, one day, I'll go back home to the East Blue! That's not to say I'm going to sail around the whole world. But this is a ship that made it through the Grand Line! It'll be a glorious voyage back! I'll Proudly-" He was cut off by Franky, "No, you'll never make it. Not to East Blue. It's too far." She heard Usopp let out a surprised noise, a bigger frown gracing her lips as she knew what he was talking about.

A cup was put down and the couch made a noise as someone got up and made their way opposite from where Lilith was and she guessed it was Franky, after all he was the only one who was bare-foot. "When I lifted the ship up here earlier… I got a good look at it…" She heard him pause as he thought about it, "That ship is done for. Galley-La's assessment was correct. As a dismantler….

* * *

><p>Sorry I stopped it there but I can't think of anything that much right now, again I'm sorry.<p> 


	10. Special 2: Happy White Day!

A/N: Sorry I never explained this; Lilith can't sleep in the females room because there isn't enough room for her so she sleeps on the couch in males room ^^; Also, since this isn't really with the main story and is a special, whatever happens it stays in the connected specials 83. Also teehee, everyone might like this special chapter…

Zororenjilover: Thankies yous~

Solstice of Life: Hehe ^^; I know I do...Teachers always fussed at me for the same thing in school. I talked to my bf and he told me it's because of my writing style and it shouldn't be a problem if the sentences aren't really excessive. He said he's going to be looking out for the 'excessive' ones now that someone pointed that out xD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the plot, nor the characters (Oda does), I do however own Lilith and this story. My boyfriend = editor.

* * *

><p>Special Chapter 2<p>

White Day!

* * *

><p>"Happy white day Lilith!" Was the alarm from Sanji as she sat up on the couch she occupied to glare daggers at the blurry eccentric cook. As feet scurried to the deck, she slid from under the covers, grabbing her contact holders from the small bag she kept in the males room along with her. After sliding her contacts in she made her way to the emergency exit to get to the females room. She sighed in aggravation as she made her way through the small space. As soon as she pulled herself out into the room, she closed the exit and smiled just a bit as she noticed Nami and Robin weren't to be seen. Her pajama shirt was sliding off the side of her arm, showing her bare skin as she dug around the closet for her white day outfit.<p>

After gathering all the clothes and hair accessories she made her way to the bathroom, almost tripping up the stairs from her long pajama pants. After reaching the top she knocked on the bathroom door with no one answering from the other side. Entering, she set her clothes on the toilet. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her hair was a mess. Grabbing the brush, she brushed her hair out. Afterwards, Lilith began braiding them into two low pigtails. Reaching for her pile of clothes and accessories, she pulled out a white headband with a pastel orange bow on the side, placing it on her head and bow facing the left she made her way to pull off her pajamas.

Slipping off her top, she reached for her bra and slipped it on. After grabbing her white button up shirt she pulled it on and fastened the buttons and pulled off her pajama pants as she did so, letting them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them and grabbing her white layered skirt only to pull it on as the pastel orange bow on the right bounced. She reached for the pile again, grabbing a wide white bracelet and slipping it on her left arm, leaving it to dangle on her wrist. Shoving her pastel orange flats to the floor and grabbing her white socks with pastel orange ribbons hanging from the top to sit down as she put the thigh-high socks on and tied the ribbons around so they formed bows on the outer legs. After slipping her flats on, she stood and gathered all her discarded clothes and left to discard them in the women's room.

After reaching the deck, Lilith noticed a few things as she looked around herself. One- Zoro was wearing his usual clothes so she began to wonder if he EVER changed. Two- A chocolate aroma was coming from the kitchen. Three- Everyone was practically missing. She didn't see Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, nor Luffy. She began to wonder where they had went, they had been docked at a city for a few days and she could see a reason for Nami leaving, but everyone else pretty much as well? She let out a sigh and made her way to the kitchen where one of the best smells in the world was.

Upon entering the kitchen she noticed Sanji was singing as he cooked with hearts in his eyes as well as swaying. He wore a white dress shirt and white slacks with black dress shoes. She giggled softly as she heard him. "Oi, Sanji. Where did everyone go?" Sanji stopped singing and hearts disappearing only to have them come back as he turned and saw her in the outfit she now wore. "Ooooh~ Lilith-chan!~" After seeing the uncomfortable look showing on her face he stopped and turned serious, "They left to go get supplies and shop." Lilith smiled and nodded as she went to the fridge to grab something to eat.

Sanji stopped her and handed her a bowl of salad with grilled fish sitting on top. She smiled and took it from him and worked her way to the table, grabbing a fork on the way. As she ate she couldn't help but imagine why Sanji would be cooking or bake anything with chocolate. The smell was making her smile, but it also made her want chocolate.

After a while of being tortured by the smell of the chocolate, Lilith stood and brought her bowl and fork to the sink. She was going to clean them, but Sanji shooed her out of the kitchen and closed the door behind her. She blinked as she processed what happened and just made her way to the front of the ship to look out at the ocean.

XXXXX

The sun shone brightly at the highest point in the sky. Zoro had disappeared into the kitchen not too long ago and she was beginning to wonder what was going on between Zoro and Sanji. Voices caused Lilith to look up as she watched the crew climb aboard. The first person she noticed was Chopper. He wore his normal pink hat with a white open shirt and pink pants. Lilith noticed that he was in his human form carrying groceries and shopping bags.

The next person was Robin who wore her hair in a ponytail and purple framed sunglasses over her eyes. The white dress she wore was short ending at her thighs with light purple frills peaking from the bottom. Her white leather boots with light purple soles and light purple stripe at the top reached to her lower thighs. She carried a little less groceries compared to Chopper as well as a bag of books. The person after Robin happened to be Nami who wore her hair in pigtails and a pearl necklace around her neck. Her white shirt showed a lot of cleavage and stopped above her belly-button. Her shorts shone with the sun from the light yellow it was and her white sandal heels clicked on the deck as she pulled herself on board. She, unlike Robin and Chopper, had nothing in her hands and looked a little too happy.

After her Luffy bounced to the deck, well more like flew onto the deck with meat in both his hands. He wore his normal red shorts with with fur at the bottom. His flip-flops and an open white cardigan. Usopp seemed to struggle getting up to the deck and she could see why, he had his hands full with bags. Lilith began wondering if that was for him or all Nami's and Robin's items. She noticed Usopp wore a white button up under his usual brown over-alls and a white sash around his waist. His shoes were white with scruffs on it already and today he wore nothing on his head so his afro showed.

She watched as Chopper set the shopping bags down and brought all the groceries to the kitchen while the others headed to their rooms with the bags that Chopper left behind. She smiled softly and left from her place and made her way to the kitchen, figuring she'd help Chopper and Sanji put the food up. As she opened the kitchen door she noticed the talking from Zoro and Sanji stop and everything in the kitchen got awkwardly quiet.

Sanji let a sigh of smoke out of his mouth, causing Lilith to scrunch up her nose as she watched him put the cigarette out. "Zoro and I will be back later, Lilith would you please help Chopper put the food up?" Sanji asked as he walked past Lilith dragging a flailing and cursing green haired swordsman with him. She smiled and went over to Chopper and began to help him put the groceries up. After they were done they set the table with plates and forks with food that Sanji apparently cooked for lunch, but didn't serve with him hurrying off with Zoro to where ever they were going.

"Hey everyone! Lunch is ready!" She called from her spot on the lunch bench, her plate full of salad and fruit while everyone else had steak and salad. Luffy was the first to make it into the kitchen with Usopp right behind him. Nami and Robin weren't too far behind and everyone was eating while defending their food from Luffy. Lilith didn't have to worry about him because all he wanted was meat, not salad or fruit.

XXXXX

When Sanji and Zoro got back, they both tried to hide something behind their backs and made their way to the kitchen. To Lilith it was funny because Zoro wasn't acting like he usually did. Yet when she looked at his face she noticed the scowl and figured he was bribed into doing this. Almost the whole crew were on the deck. Nami was reading a book next to Robin at the bow of the deck on fold out chairs. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp were fishing while Lilith was watching everyone from Nami's orange trees. Turning on her back, she gazed up at the sky.

As soon as she got comfortable, Sanji's voice disturbed the peace "Nami-swan!~ Robin-chwan!~ Lilith-chan!~ I have something for you lovely ladies this fine day!" Lilith sighed, sitting up and leaving her hiding place. She made her way to the deck as Sanji handed Nami and Robin what appeared to be a cake and white rose. She couldn't really tell because they were on the bow while she was on the deck.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn. The person who tapped her shoulder? Zoro, he had a small blush and looked really uncomfortable. He looked as if he was going to say something and instead shoved a big stuffed bunny into her mumbling, "Happy white day." He took off as soon as she held the stuffed animal close to her. Now that Zoro walked away awkwardly she glanced down at the bunny. It was about how long as she was tall and was plushie. The fake fur was pure white with an orange bow tied around it's neck. She smiled as she hugged it close and headed down to the males room from the door under the main mast.

She hurriedly set the stuffed bunny down, figuring she'd name it later and went back on deck so she could go thank Zoro. As soon as she found him, she noticed he was sleeping with his head up and mouth wide open in a snore. She, however, shrugged and made her way towards Zoro. Unknown to Lilith, Sanji spotted her on deck and quickly followed after her. She was so focused on thanking Zoro that she did not notice Sanji drawing near to her. It was only when he shouted "Lilith-chan" with a look of glee on his face and performed a pirouette of happiness with his eyes closed in front of her that she was finally made aware of his presence.

Sanji's foot lingered in her path which caused her to trip over his foot. Lilith was so stunned that it took her a second to realize what happened. Furthermore, this realization embarrassingly came to her as she noticed her lips pressed up against Zoro's and a spark spread throughout her body. Sanji quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to apologize and offered his hand to help her up. His face froze immediately at the site before him and his body became as stiff as a statue. A quick breeze blew around the three as time felt like it stood still for a brief moment.

Sanji felt crushed. His heart was hurting that it was Zoro in that position instead of him! Lilith's flushed cheeks only added insult to injury. Anger began to fill up inside of the cook at the site before him. Embarrassed at what just happened, Lilith quickly jumped back up on her feet with a small eep coming from her mouth and scrambled to hide, heading to the kitchen. Just as she got off of him, Zoro began to wake up. His dazed eyes looked at Sanji wondering what all the commotion was as he looked at the cook and the retreating form of Lilith. Sanji was so angry that he wasn't thinking with reason and took a step forward to confront Zoro.

Lilith slammed the kitchen door shut as yelling was heard from Sanji and then an all out war broke out between the cook and Zoro from the sounds of metal against shoe. She could imagine everyone ignoring them except Luffy, he'd just cheer it on. Her face still felt hot as she touched her lips. That was her first kiss and it was an accident and what was worse is when she thought about it she felt funny in the stomach. She'd never felt this way before, and the spark. What was that about? She'd have to ask Robin or Nami one day.

Glancing up and ignoring the fighting outside she couldn't help but notice a pure white rose and a cake on the table. She went over and studied it, figuring this would be a good way of getting away from thinking about the accident. The cake was in the shape of a small bunny head and fully decorated to look like one. The icing was white and she guessed the cake itself was chocolate from Sanji baking chocolate earlier. A card lay beside it and as she picked it up the door to the kitchen slammed open, causing Lilith to jump. She turned, spotting Sanji and his rage disappeared as hearts in his eyes replaced the angry eyes he held before.

"Oh Lilith! You found my white day present to you!" She blinked and smiled softly as she looked down at the cake, running to grab a fork and ate it. She listened to Sanji talk about the fight and later after everything was calm whenever she saw Zoro she'd blush bright red and everyone on the ship seemed to know from the fight the cook and swordsman had earlier. The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Everyone would forget about this little mishap eventually, or would they?

* * *

><p>Sanji: -steaming- Why'd you make me trip Lilith!<p>

Me: Cause it was funneh! That and I really wanted Lilith and Zoro to kiss.

Sanji: BUT THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN M-

Me: -duck tapes his mouth-

Sanji: -tries to get it off-

Me: Mwahahaha! Ok, time to review! If you...you know...want to...


	11. World Government!

A/N: Haha The wiki even spells Icebarg's name wrong mwhaha! Gotta love the nameplate in ep 248! And yay no time lapse! Yeah, not much customization on this chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Piece, it's plot, nor it's characters. I do however own Lilith and this story. My bf is ze editor 83

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The World Government!

* * *

><p>"That ship is done for. Galley-La's assessment was correct. As a dismantler I suggest you dismantle it." Lilith heard a gasp from Usopp, "What? Cut the crap!" his voice was full of disbelief as she heard knuckles cracking, "Let me help you. I'll show you how it's done." She couldn't help but feel her eyes widen at the blue haired man's proposition. "What? You… what are you talking about!" She could tell Usopp was getting defensive. Lilith now had the idea to look for any forms of metal as she eavesdropped on the conversation.<p>

"Wait! What are you doing?" Usopp cried out in worry as the sound of bare feet padded softly against the floor. "Stop!" Usopp yelled again as Lilith looked the wall and floor over. "Aniki!"(1) The two women shouted in union. "I said I'm going to help you dismantle your ship." Franky stated, rolling his tongue on certain words. "Cut the crap! I won't let you do it! Merry is **my **ship!" He screamed, sounding like he was straining his voice.

"No. That… is no longer a ship." She froze from the man's words, her eyes growing in size once again. Lilith was sure from the pause that Usopp did the same in disbelief and yet he asked, "What?" She could hear soft movements, "I asked you before, 'what're you gonna do once you fix that ship?' If you just wanted to die along with you ship… I wouldn't have said anything. However, you said you're going to return to East Blue. So, I've gotta stop you bro." The man paused, bringing Lilith to search for metal again.

She felt her eye twitch, "There's a couch behind me, meaning metal for the frame… I feel stupid" She mumbled softly as she worked her way to the back of the couch. All happened between blue hair's pause. As Lilith worked on getting the metal from the couch, she still heard Usopp and Franky's conversation. "This ship… will never see another shore. Listen, ships have a purpose. They receive you at one shore and deliver you to the next. They are born with that responsibility. In other words, a ship that can no longer carry anyone…" A screech reached Lilith's ears as well as a gasp.

"Oi! Stop!" Usopp's voice was wavering so she knew it had to do something with Merry. "If it can no longer carry anyone… it's no longer a ship!" The man sounded cocky and she found out why. The sound of wood breaking surrounded the room. Lilith froze in her spot once again, afraid to move as Usopp screamed in desperation, "STOP!" A crash sounded not too far from where the voices of the two men were.

"You bastard! Stay away from Merry!" She heard Usopp scream and then an explosion. Lilith felt tears form at the edge of her eyes. Her back was to the back of the couch as were her hands as she tried to reach it. Lilith became aware of another screech and she figured it was Mr. Blue hair since he was barefoot. Smoke found it's way to where she was hiding and she couldn't help but feeling a sneeze coming on. She tried to hold it back as best she could.

"Damn you! You just don't get it!" The angry voice of Franky could be heard as well as the sounds of movement. "Take a look with your own two eyes!" She could barely make out the sound of a hit. Not long after something hitting the water was heard as the feeling of wanting to sneeze went away. Lilith almost cracked a small smile when she felt cold metal under her fingers. Before she knew it the couch slumped heavily from lack of a frame and springs as she began to cut through the rope.

The sound of someone getting out of water spread through the air as well as coughing from the person. Footsteps moved to where whatever crashed less than five minutes ago. She listened to the person drag the crashed item and then fall with it. She knew it was Usopp and it brought a frown to her lips. Hammering sounded through the room, "Forgive me, Merry. I'll fix you up. I'll do it… as many… as many times as it takes! No matter what happens!" She felt warms tears fall as she cut the last piece of rope, freeing her arms from behind her back.

"Oi! Give it up, Long Nose! You saw the underside of the ship! The keel is cracking down the middle, the plating is coming off, and to top it off, the sides are battered. With the hull in that condition, it won't survive a single wave! Not to mention that your patchwork is completely amateur!" A crash sounded as Franky finished his ranting causing the white haired girl to sneak a peak from behind the couch.

She watched as Usopp turned his head with pure rage showing as he clutched his hands tightly in fists. Turning he vented, "Shut the hell up! I've had it with you! One more word and I'll kick your ass, you lowlife scoundrel!" She noticed tears form in the corners of his eyes. His shoulders rose and fell as he tried not to cry and failing miserably at it. She felt sad for the marksman as she watched the two men by Merry.

He shook, falling to his knees and hands as tears poured freely. She heard Usopp mumble something, but what she didn't know. "What? Come again?" Franky urged Usopp to speak louder. She felt her own tears starting to fall. "I… actually… I… already know all that!" The marksman struggled as tears continued to fall as he continued, "I… already know that Merry's done for!" Her tears fell freely now, and she couldn't help but notice the two women with blue hair was crying also. "The truth is, I already knew. When I heard the results of the assessment… it confirmed what I saw that day." Usopp explained causing Lilith to tilt her head to the side in question as her tears slowed.

She listened intently as he continued, "At first, I thought it was just a dream. I thought there was no way something like that could actually happen. But, on that foggy moonlit night, I heard the sound of a striking mallet. It was coming from the direction of the empty ship. Then i realized… the sound was coming from the ship itself. There was a lot of fog, but someone was definitely there, holding a mallet! I never saw who it was. But, the next morning, we saw that the ship had been crudely patched up. Even the broken mast was repaired. But there was something I didn't understand. Whoever fixed Merry knew exactly what she used to look like. Despite all our modifications, Merry was back to her original form! The whole thing was very strange. And, somehow, I heard something that I'll never forget. I don't know if someone was actually talking, or if it was just a feeling. Maybe I'm crazy…"

Lilith watched tears form again, "But, I think it was an embodiment of Merry." Usopp confessed as Franky made his way back to the couch, and Lilith ducking behind it once again. "Surely by then the ship was approaching its limits… and appeared in that form to let us know. That's what I thought when I heard the results of the assessment." The marksman paused only to sniffle, "You probably think I've lost it. I don't care whether or not you believe me." Usopp finished his tale with that as the couch fell more with Franky sitting on it and not seeming to notice anything different with it.

"Forget what I think for now. It looked like a sailor carrying a mallet, right?" Franky questioned long nose, "What? How did you know?" Usopp asked right back. "Well, bro. what you saw was a Klabautermann." Lilith tilted her head to the side at Franky's blunt and non-descriptive explanation and Usopp seemed to be wondering the same thing, "Klabau…?"

"Klabautermann. It's a legend among sailors. A sprite who dwells in a ship that's truly cared for. An embodiment of the ship, actually. It carries a mallet and wears a sailor's raincoat. When danger befalls the ship, it runs about warning everyone. It's said that it will even help the sailors in times of need. But, to be honest, this is the first time I've heard someone say they actually saw it. Only deeply-loved ships show their sailors that kind of appreciation. This ship somehow managed to get you to the next shore. It even appeared in human form, and told the crew it would carry them. This ship must have been really happy." Franky described, and Lilith felt her lips tug into a small smile.

Usopp began to mumble to himself again as well as sniffling. She guessed he started crying again, but this time out of happiness. "I just don't get it though. You fought with your crew, despite knowing the ship was done for?" Franky rose a good question and now Lilith began wondering about this as well. Everyone in the room waited for Usopp to answer, "It's not so simple." She felt the corners of her lips fall again. "What a hotheaded man!" The two women cried out as Lilith once again peaked from behind the couch, as a bell rang by the door that mister blue hair came in through.

"Looks like someone's here." The women stated the obvious with Franky answering their statement, "What do you mean 'someone?' It can only be Zambai and the gang." The bell rang again, only for Franky to continue, "But why'd they come to the back entrance?" The bell rang yet again, "I wonder…" One of the afro women trailed off in thought. "They always use the main entrance." The pink clothed one turned, speaking to her two comrades. "Maybe they've brought Straw Hat!" She watched as the yellow clothed one turn to the pink clothed woman.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! I was using you, long nose, and the girl as bait to lure the rest of the Straw Hats here!" Franky bellowed out, turning his head to the side to look for Lilith. She lowered herself back behind the couch and started to crawl away as the bell rang again. "Why aren't they coming in?" One of the women asked aloud, only for the bell to ring yet again. Franky still couldn't find her looking around the room, yet not behind the couch. She couldn't help but feel a sweat-drop form. _What an idiot. _

"Okay, okay! I'll open it!" She listened as one of the women announced agitatedly. A click of two sets of heels in each step was heard heading away from the couch. The bell rang again, "Okay, okay! Enough already!" She heard from the same woman. Franky stood from the deflated couch, "Hey, bro. Go back to your nakama." Lilith smiled softly as she went back to spying on the people in the room, "I can't just go back now. I dueled the Captain! And there's still the matter of the ship." Lilith's smile never left, only now it wasn't a happy one, but a sad one. She knew Usopp was right, but she knew Luffy would like him to come back.

Franky let out a huge sigh, "What's the problem? If you understand that the ship can't sail, what's there to talk about?" She watched Franky walk towards Usopp again, this time stopping in front of the circular wooden table. Blue hair sighed again, sitting on the edge of the table. "Just leave it with me. I'll take care of things, so don't worry about it. Like I said earlier… the best thing to do would be to smash it to pieces."

Usopp turned and yelled at the older man, "That's uncalled for! This is my problem!" Lilith couldn't help but let out a soft yet heavy sigh as the two began verbal fighting again. "Like I said! I'll take care of it for you! Show a little gratitude!" Franky yelled back. Usopp's eyebrow twitched, "Gratitude? Don't be stupid!" Franky lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head, "Don't you get it? You're being disrespectful to the ship too! This ship loves all of you enough to appear in human form! If you have your way, it'll sink in the middle of the ocean one day, with you aboard. Oi! That's no way to die! It will never be at peace!"

"So, if you have a dying nakama, do you abandon him at the very end?" Usopp countered as blue hair made his way over to long nose. "What you're talking about is completely different!" Franky retaliated. "No, it's not! It's the same thing!" Usopp shot back only for Lilith to block them out as she watched the yellow clothed of the two women fly from the door. She landed right by the two disputing men.

Lilith's eyes were wide with surprise as were long nose and blue hair. The yellow clothed woman's glasses looked to be broken and bleeding from her mouth. She looked up in time to see A fishnet covered leg kick the pink clothed woman. Lilith felt her eyes narrow as she kept a firm grip on the now sphered metal in her hand. "Kiwi!" Franky yelled out. _Ah! So that was her name…_ Lilith began to study the kicker.

She noticed that the kicker was a female, with wavy blond hair to a little past her shoulders. The woman wore a black thigh length dress with fishnet covering her cleavage and up, yet not really covering anything. She also wore thigh high fishnet stockings that connected with whatever was under her dress and black dress heels. "Who's there!" Franky asked, enraged. Lilith watched as the woman flipped a few loose strands of hair, "Pardon the intrusion. The girls wouldn't let us in." The woman adjusted her glasses.

Lilith watched as a long nosed man came through the door behind the women. He wore a black baseball cap on top of his short blond hair. Instead of his nose being round it was squared. A black turtle neck covered his mouth and on top of it he wore a black dress jacket. He also wore black dress slacks and black dress shoes. Another man followed in, his black hair formed to that of bull horns. He wore a black dress shirt over a black tee, with black dress slacks, and black dress shoes.

A third man followed last, a white dove perched on his shoulder wearing a red tie. The man wore a black top hat over black shoulder length curly hair. His attire was that of a black button up dress shirt with a white tie and a black dress jacket over. He also had black dress slacks and black dress shoes as well as the other two men. Lilith couldn't help but wonder why in the hell were all of them wearing such a dark shade. As Lilith wondered, she kept her eyes glued to them in case something bad were to happen further.

"The Galley-La secretary!" Franky scolded, running toward the group of black clad people. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Franky bolted forward, pulling his arm back to punch the woman. The man with bull horn hair blocked blue hair's punch with his arm only to make a gust of wind. "Tekkai! (2)" Bull man announced. Lilith panicked slightly, eyes wide with fright.

"What's the deal?" Franky pulled his right arm back and got ready to attack with his left, hitting bull man as he blocked, causing another gust of wind. Franky grabbed the man's face, "Blueno! What the hell are you up t-" The man now known as Blueno did the same to Franky, cutting off blue hair's next words. She watched in amazement as Franky's right arm grew in size as he picked bull head up. "Are you** trying** to pick a fight with **me**?" Lilith heard something squish and watched as Blueno pulled his hand from Franky and tried as he might to pull Franky's hand from his face.

"You're just a lowly barkeep. What's with the get-up? You don't seem yourself today! You listening?" Franky pestered the taller man, whom pulled up his right arm. He formed most of his fingers into a fist, only his pointer finger out and sending it directly to Franky's face. However, he was stopped by top hat, "Stop that, Blueno!" Lilith couldn't help but frown, she didn't even see top hat move. Top hat then kicked Franky in the stomach, causing him to fly and lay immobilized. Usopp squealed in fear as well as panic and she couldn't blame him.

"Mister! Are you ok?" She called from behind the couch, drawing attention to herself. She felt a sweat-drop form at how stupid that was. She still stayed where she was, hiding behind the couch as she watched. Usopp turned to the group, "W-w-what's going on? Aren't those the guys from the shipyard?" Usopp turned back, directing that question to the two people now behind him. Lilith shrugged, feeling a blush heat her face from the attention.

Frank stood, getting up from his landing. "What? I took a beating from **him**? What's with you guys? What's with this 'I'm so super' attitude? And how dare you mess with my innocent protégées (3). How the hell did you find me? This is my secret base!" He sounded displeased about his visitors. Top hat spoke next, "That is irrelevant. I'll keep it short. Listen carefully, our occupations in this city were just a front (4). In reality, we are intelligence agents with the World Government."

Lilith felt her stomach flip in a bad way, almost dropping the metal sphere. "I'm sure you know what that means. Including the reason we came here. Franky, we know everything. Cutty Flam… Tom's other pupil, presumed dead eight years ago… is you!" Top hat revealed to the the three, to Franky in particular.

"I'm impressed you were able to figure it out. At the same time, it makes me uneasy… How's that idiot Icebarg holding up?" Franky questioned, only to get a reply from top hat again, "We killed him." If Lilith didn't have a bad feeling before, now she really did. These black clad World Government people killed someone. "Don't pretend you don't know why we're here. We know everything. From Tom to Icebarg. From Icebarg to you. It has thus been inherited. It was a long mission, but it's finally checkmate. Now, Cutty Flam, hand over the blueprints to the ancient weapon, Pluton!" Top hat ordered Franky.

"Are you listening to me? I told you to hand them over, Cutty Flam!" He ordered once again. "I've got nothing to give to the likes of you!" Franky pulled his right arm back, punching forward. His hand dislocating from his arm and shooting out, going past top hats head with metal links to pull his arm back. "What? He was made of metal this whole time?" Lilith gasped softly, talking to herself then hitting her head on the top of the couch in aggravation.

Top hat side-stepped to the right and disappeared, only to reappear right in front of Franky. The metal man flew from a hit to his chest, chain arm following after. Franky flew right past the couch and right into the wall behind her. Lilith froze, dust scattering everywhere. She began coughing from the accidentally inhaled dust. She moved away, metal in hand. "What the hell happened? It was too fast! I couldn't see anything! Hey! Are you ok?" She could make out Usopp questioning. Lilith moved closer to him as she watched a blurry figure move where Franky landed.

"This place." She heard top hat start. "What is it, Lucci?" The woman requested, and now Lilith knew the top hat's name. "What do you suppose this filthy room is?" Lucci examined the room behind Franky. "A drafting room?" The blond woman inquired. "This would be a good place to hide the blueprints. Search it!" Pigeon man called to his black clad companions. Lilith finally made it to Usopp, both watching as the government group went over to the room.

"There are nameplates. Cutty Flam. Icebarg. Tom. These names!" A deep voice spoke. "Ah, what have we here?" Lucci called out, and footsteps were heard. "Don't touch that!" Franky ordered, standing and turning to the room. "Don't you dare trample on my past! We grew up here! This place belonged to Tom's Workers- The shipbuilding company with the world's best shipwrights!" He explained in an annoyed voice.

Franky's shoulders shook with heavy breathing. "I see. So this filthy warehouse… was once the main office of the shipbuilding company, Tom's Workers." Top hat analyzed the information. Blue hair clutched his hands into fists, "Shipbuilding company?" Usopp asked out loud looking at Lilith in question. She could only shrug her shoulders, a blush on her face at the attention she was getting today.

"Tom. Icebarg. Cutty Flam. This is the place where the three of you worked on ships so diligently. Calling it your secret base is quite childish." She frowned at Lucci's discrimination. "Shut up! Get out of here!" Franky once again ordered them, only for top hat to reply. "We will, as soon as we get what we're looking for… Shipwright Cutty Flam." Franky denied that, "There are no blueprints here!"

"I thought you'd say that." Lucci stated, a small crash of wood sounding through the room. "Hey!" Franky yelled, spiteful of top hat. "Kalifa." Lucci ordered. A few seconds later, Franky was tied from a whip with thorns. The person holding the whip was the only other conscious female in the room and now Lilith knew her name as well. The woman kept a tight grip and pulled hard. Lilith could see Franky was in pain from the groaning sounds. He was also bleeding now from the sharpness of the thorns.

Franky collapsed to the ground. Both Lilith and Usopp began freaking out, more so him. "W-w-what should I do?" Usopp cowered, leaving Lilith where she stand, only for her to run back over to him so she could hide behind him. She decided to hide the metal would be a good idea so she liquified it and let it slide up her arm. Lucci made his way in front of Franky, who apparently was talking. She, however, couldn't hear what he was saying.

"You don't really have to answer me at this point. We have a trump card. It dates back to eight years ago. It seems you committed a crime. Just like Tom." Lucci's statement seemed to set something off in Franky, "Shut the hell up! Tom wasn't a criminal! It's not something a punk like you could understand!" Lilith hadn't seen Lucci move, yet his leg was up and blue hair was flying towards the two cowards. "Stay away!" Usopp pointed his slingshot at the group.

"Quiet. A criminal as yourself should understand the path he has chosen." Top hat exploited their faults. "What do you people even know… about Tom… and the city of Water 7?" Franky defended. The door and window shoot, signifying that the wind was getting stronger. "The Tom we heard about… was indeed brilliant, but too violent a Fishman for his own good. All the people in town want to avoid the subject. It must be harrowing(5) for his apprentice to have to stand up for him, Cutty Flam." Lucci spoke calmly.

"I don't feel like telling you off. You Government agents are nothing but shit!" Franky declared, only for Lucci to continue their conversation. "And yet, I recall hearing about a man who critically injured over a hundred Marines and officials here in Water 7. That criminal was you. The World Government considered it a serious crime… but after you were declared dead following your run-in with the Sea-Train the charges against you were dropped. Now that you are a criminal again, we will take you to Enies Lobby. There, you will answer our questions. Questions concerning the location of the Pluton blueprints." Lucci explained causing Franky to grunt in disapproval.

"Blueno." Top hat turned to bull man who was now holding a den den mushi. "Yes, I just got through." Blueno replied, picking up the microphone while heading to Franky. "When we reported to our director… he expressed his desire to speak with you." Lilith seemed to notice the speaker always seemed to be Lucci and it started to annoy her a little because he was so calm and collected. "Director?" Metal man questioned.

"He's listening director." Blueno spoke again. The den den mushi's eyes widened, "Whoa, hot! Hot, hot, hot! I spilled it! Damn this coffee!" Lilith couldn't help but let out a small giggle as a something smashed on the other side of the den den mushi. The mushi smirked, "Are you there? Cutty Flam. It's been so long. I certainly didn't expect you to survive. It's unbelievable, and yet delightful news." The man on the other side sounded evil and it made Lilith's skin crawl.

"Who are you?" Franky pried. "For eight years, every time my scar hurt… I was filled with an suppressible rage… because the criminal who disfigured me was dead." The den den mushi flailed still held the cocky look. "Hey! I asked who you are!" Blue hair demanded. "You don't remember? I am the man from Cipher Pol No. 5 who, eight years ago… arrested Tom's Workers for attacking a judicial ship." The mushi laughed with the man who was speaking from the other side.

"You're that Spanda bastard!" Franky accused. The laughing stopped abruptly, "You forgot the 'm'! Spandam! I eagerly await your arrival at Enies Lobby! Alright, guys! Hurry up and bring that criminal here!" Another crash sounded from the mushi, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What's with this lamp?" Lilith couldn't help but giggle again. "Roger."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger!<p>

1. Aniki - a japanese word for brother

2. Tekkai - meaning "Iron Mass." Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks.

3. Protégées - fancy word for apprentice.

4. Front - can mean 'leading'

5. Harrowing - disturbing, distressing, or grievous.

Sanji: Don't forget to review!


	12. Prince Charming or not To The Rescue!

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for not explaining this sooner and if I had then oops? Anyways, in the anime everyone calls Merry a male. Well, I changed that because usually when guys say something to an inanimate object it's always their 'baby' or 'girl'. So just wanted to let everyone know why I changed that. Just to let everyone know I'm going to visit my grandparents for like a week to three weeks. Reason I'm saying this is because my grandparents don't like anime and my laptops broken soooo I'd have to use their computers. Well, they might not let me so I might not update. All depends on what happens… ^^;

I also want to tell all of you I may not say it a lot (I forget). I really do appreciate all the watches, favorites and reviews. To be honest I almost forgot to tell all of you this time too. I just have a lot on my hands and I don't want you guys to worry or anything like that sooo-

yyh-ygo-fma: Well I'm trying to keep it in Lilith's point of view only. It's kind of like real life. You don't know what other people are doing unless their around you. However, I will do thoughts from other characters who are around her because it makes sense to. That and apparently it's my writing style

I made two villains for an upcoming arc. You can view the sneak peak on my deviantart.

Sneakpeak 1: .com/art/Villian-Sneak-Peak-1-292439723

Sneakpeak 2: .com/art/Villian-Sneak-Peak-2-292439663

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters, or the plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, my bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Prince Charming (or not) To The Rescue!

* * *

><p>Lilith watched as Blueno tied Franky in a brown bag, covering his body. "Let me go, dammit!" Blue hair complained. "Lets go." Lucci commanded, Blueno grabbing Franky and throwing him over his right shoulder. The black clad government group passed the frightened Usopp and Lilith, ignoring their existence. Glaring, Usopp turned, "Oi, wait! Let him go!" Lilith turned after him, curious of the outcome only to shrink back when she noticed Lucci's death glare. "Pardon me." Usopp bowed, losing his glare.<p>

"Oi! Ever heard of following through?" Franky complained. The blond guy turned, looking at the two. "You're one of the Straw Hats, aren't you?" She figured the man couldn't be asking her since she joined recently. Lilith tightened her hold on the sphere ready for the worst. Usopp straightened up, unsure of what was about happen. He opened his mouth to explain the situation to the government officials.

xxxxx

It all happened too fast, the square nosed man was now in front of Usopp. She watched in horror as the man hit Usopp in the abdomen with Usopp falling to the ground. "Usopp!" Lilith cried, clutching the metal tightly as she glared at the man. "I see. You left the Straw Hat crew, but you're still a pirate, huh? If you're a pirate, we'll take you with us."

Lilith clenched her teeth, running straight for square nose. She felt the metal liquify and imagined a dagger. The metal formed and solidified into a sharp dagger. Clutching firmly on the handle, she pulled her arm up and before she was able to hit him she felt the wind knocked out of her blood spilling from her lips. Cracking an eye open, blond hair was noticed as she flew back.

"Kalifa. Also, do we have seastone cuffs with us?" She could hear the man questioning his comrades. "We do. Should we bring the girl too?" The woman, Kalifa, spoke. "Yes, she's got a dangerous ability if she were to master it." Lilith struggled to get up, a heated blush and glare making their way to her face. A hand snaked it's way around her upper arm, pulling her to her feet harshly. The feel of cold metal found it's way around her wrists, behind her back. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of these specially made handcuffs.

"Now for this ship." Lilith looked up, her legs trembling beneath her. She noticed square nose and Kalifa were no where near her. She bit her lip, refusing to turn her head as she watched square nose make his way to Merry. "You still haven't disposed of it?" The man questioned. "Oi! Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" Usopp screamed, trying to get to get to his feet.

The blond man jumped, removing one of the hooks that held Merry up. A crash to the water sounded around the room as did the sound of the ship rocking. The second hook dis-attached itself, flying around from the release of stress. "W-what are you doing? Didn't you hear me?" Usopp cried out. Lilith couldn't help but clench her eyes shut. A sinking feeling finding it's way to her stomach.

"Even though we were undercover, our work here as shipwrights was honest." The square nosed man's voice was farther away then before and the sound of huge doors was heard. She cracked her eye open slightly only to feel them widen. "You need to understand that when it's over, it's over." The long nosed man made his way over to a lever.

"Why do you care? Leave it alone! She's not your ship!" Usopp screamed louder, straining his voice. Getting on his knees, square nose pointed to the lever, "This will let the water out, right?" Lilith tried pulling herself away from the person behind her, to no avail. "Wait! Quit messing around! Oi!" Usopp stood in a heartbeat, running over to the blond man who pushed the lever forward.

Lilith couldn't help and all she could do was watch. Merry was moving closer to her doom and Usopp was running right beside her. She felt small tears sting her eyes at how helpless she was. Usopp tripped and got to his feet in an instant, "Please stop!" He reached his hand out only to get tangled up by the whip Kalifa was holding.

Lilith could see the spikes on the whip piercing Usopp's skin as the older woman kept a firm hold of it. Lilith's tears fell, seeing Merry fall, Usopp falling towards the floor. "…Merry…" she mumbled. "MERRY!" Usopp cried out as loud as he could. Lilith was pushed, ahead of who she guessed now to be Lucci. Usopp and herself were thrown into brown bags and tied up like Franky was. Usopp was slung over Blueno's other shoulder while Lilith was thrown over the blond man's shoulder.

xxxxx

The whole trip to where ever they were going, Lilith had been pouting and crying softly. This was just her luck, getting kidnapped two times in one day? One was just enough to begin with. While she was brooding Franky and Usopp were demanding to be let go, only for her to ignore them. She thought of stuff she wasn't going to be able to do yet and it only made her more upset.

The commotion finally stopped and Lilith looked over at the two now limp men with bumps on top of their heads. She couldn't help but sweat-drop at their idiocy. Lilith looked to both sides seeing marines and guys in suits saluting to the people that captured the three. She guessed they were the higher up officials in the world government. "Congratulations on a successful mission!" She heard a man praise.

"Here's your coat Lucci." The same man, apparently putting the coat on Lucci's shoulders. "You've done quite enough. Don't try my patience." Lucci explained. "Y-yes, sir!" Lilith could imagine someone saluting him. "This isn't a game. Stay focused! Board all staff!" Lucci commanded the government officials who were now behind the group.

The people behind the group made their way to the train, following the group she was currently forced to be with. The dressed World Government took Usopp and Franky from Blueno before coming to get her from square nose. Lilith found this very uncomfortable as she blushed while crying softly. Her bubble was being invaded by people she didn't know yet again.

"All aboard! Prepare for departure to Enies Lobby!" A man called out to the crowd of government officials. Usopp and Franky were still out when they entered the train. "The final train will be leaving at 11 P.M. Departing from Water 7's Blue Station. Arriving at Enies Lobby." Upon entering a coach, Usopp was thrown to the ground, giving a grunt of displeasure.

Next to be thrown was Franky who grunted and complained incoherently. Lilith was thrown last and landed in the middle of the two. She let a groan of pain out as she landed on her handcuffed hands. "Be good and stay put." The shorter of the three men ordered the three on the floor. Franky and Usopp were trying to sit up, glaring at the government men. "Hey! Learn some courtesy, assholes!" Franky complained. "That's right, assholes!" Usopp agreed as well.

Lilith couldn't help but blush at where she was located. She also started crying from feeling spit land on her. "You government scum!" Blue hair yelled, "That's going too far. Usopp stopped to turn to Franky. She could hear the cracking of knuckles and the sound of shoes hitting the floor heading to the three. She watched as the men beat Franky, leaving a few bumps on his head. They did the same to Usopp and left Lilith alone.

Her eyes were wide with fright, she couldn't defend herself now. "I repeat. The final train will depart shortly." The men stopped after the announcement, leaving the three there, going their rightful seats. She could make out that the three men were talking about her, but couldn't tell about what. Bells were heard as the train started for departure.

A whistle sounded, signifying the train was leaving shortly. "This is the last departure of the day. Departing from Water 7. Arriving at Enies Lobby." Another whistle was heard, this time not the one from the train. "Now departing." The sound of the train's wheels moving signifying they were leaving the station.

"We're moving." Usopp stated, sounding very worn out. "Damn those Government guys." Franky complained, eyes closed from sighed at the two, still blushing madly from her spot between them.

xxxxx

A door opened then closed. Footsteps were heard coming toward them. "Who's that?" A man questioned only to be answered by another, "Don't know." Footsteps were only heard again, "You idiots! What are you waiting for? If he's not wearing a uniform, he must be a criminal!" The man screamed to his comrades only to grunt as he was hit by something.

The sound of the man landing reached Lilith's ears. "G-get him!" Someone ordered. She tried to look, but had much difficulty. She could tell people were getting hit and some at once. All of them landed in different places on the coach from the sounds in different places of the coach.

"I really thought that it was a good plan- The 'don't look back' strategy." Lilith heard, recognizing the voice. Sanji was in the room and he was the one who took the men down. "S-Sanji!" Usopp sat up, apparently just noticing his presence. "Hold it!" Lilith watched Usopp turn his attention to the right where the sound of the two men spoke. The sound of metal being pulled out of it's sheath was heard.

"You're not getting past us!" The two men kept talking as the two swords clanged together. "Twins, eh?" She heard Sanji say. Lilith could hear as the sounds of the swords cut through the air. "Collier Frito!" She could see the two men hit the ceiling of the coach, their heads going through the metal. She grimaced slightly at the sight of their limp limbs. "Sanji, what are you doing on the Sea-train?" Usopp questioned the cook.

"I should be asking **you **that." Sanji paused, noticing Lilith in the middle of the two men. "Lilith-chan!" His eyes bugged out in the shape of hearts. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived!" She could feel herself being lifted and untied. All the while Sanji mumbling stuff about Lilith congratulating him with some sort of fondness. She couldn't help but blush brightly, wanting to get away from the cook at this moment.

After being untied, Sanji was debating how to get the cuffs off of her. "Don't you have metal powers?" Lilith rolled her eyes, blush bright as could be. "Yes, but this is **seastone**. I'm useless until we can get these off." Her eyes were cast to the floor. Sanji turned, looking to the left for a second. "Oooh! Finally, a den den mushi!" He stalked over to them. She had a feeling of wanting to hit her head on something as tears fell from her eyes.

Lilith noted now that Sanji was busy that she could still see. She blinked in surprise, forgetting her glasses were ever there and that they stayed on throughout all this mess. "Great! There's four of them! This must be the communications room. The last car was full of Government officials and worthless crap likes masks and costumes. Now I can finally contact Nami-swan!" Sanji talked to himself looking back and forth at the mushi's.

Lilith sighed, figuring it was about Nami. "So, you three are pirate cremates." Franky stated with a roll of his tongue. "Ex- cremates." Both Usopp and Sanji said at the same time. "Except Lilith-chan! She's still a cremate!" Sanji exclaimed happily.

Sanji's face went back to scowling, "Who the hell are you?" Franky looked at the cook, "I'm the face of the Water 7 underground- The scrapyard owner, Franky!" Sanji kicked blue hair in the face, "So you're Franky, you shitty bastard!" Franky's head fell back, steaming from the cooks kick. "You're the one who beat up our Long Nose! I'll slice you up good!" Curly brow yelled at the unconscious man.

Usopp, wormed his way in front of Sanji, "H-h-hey! S-sanji, hold on! A lot's happened since then!" Frank sat up, glaring icily at the cook, "You jerk! Just wait until I get this rope off!" Usopp turned to the other raging man, "There you go again." Lilith wanted to say something to cause the blue haired man more trouble, but decided against it. "This guy helped me temporarily save Merry…" Usopp paused to frown, his eyes downcast. "That's right. The Merry."

"Oi, oi! Hold on!" Franky interrupted long nose. "This is no time for a heart-to heart talk! Hey, bro! Just untie me!" Franky struggled in the sack, "Why would I do that? I'd rather see you arrested, you octopus!" Sanji leant down, only for Franky to get into Sanji's face with a glare. "You jerk! Don't get so cocky after I try to be nice!"

Usopp got in the middle of the two, "Knock it off! Jeez guys! Quit your bitching! They're gonna find us!" Long nose begged the two. "Shut up, you!" Franky glared at Usopp. "How about all of you shut up?" Lilith glared at the men, losing the last of her patience for them.

The men froze looking slightly frightened at the look she was giving them. Sanji just agreed without a second thought. Lilith came to the realization of what she just did and blushed again, and tried to hide from further embarrassment. She was sure with all the ruckus they were causing the next coach ahead of them had heard.

"Uhm… Mr. Franky… could you um… help me… take off the… handcuffs?" She blushed, asking him for help. "Why would you need my help!" She felt her eyes harden and glared at him, "Because you got me into this mess!"

* * *

><p>Sanji: I got to help Lilith-chan!<p>

Me: Simmer down. You don't know what's gonna happen next. -smirks-

Sanji: But I want to pull her handcuffs off!

Lilith: -rolls eyes-

Me: I agree Lilith. Don't forget to review and with that I bid you guys adieu.


	13. The Truth Revealed!

A/N: Yes, I'm back. Got back on April 18th. I tried to get on the computer at my grandparents house, but every time I did they would question what I was doing. Sooo, as you can tell I typed this in a few days and forced my bf to review asap. Just letting you guys know in advance. I will be leaving next month (or June) to go to my grandparents house again. Why? Because they're paying for weight-loss stuff and they want to see if it works before buying more. So I have to wait a month before going over there. x.x

I'll start posting replies here unless their questions (questions go to my DA account)

SkittlesKat: Thanks for being honest and giving a reason why you don't really like Lilith. Also the same powers is pretty funny. I came up with the powers when One Piece first came out and I finally recently made an OC with it (as everyone can see). Also, I know. Crazy grandparents x.x

sunshineandmoonlight: Yes, yes she does. :3

bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovEr: Thank you! I have to say she's one of my favorite OC's that I drew/have.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Truth Revealed!

* * *

><p>Franky and Lilith were locked in a glaring contest, her face growing hotter with each passing second. Franky let out a heavy sigh, as Lilith finally broke from the glaring to trying to hide. "They're seastone right?" He questioned, looking straight at the short girl. She didn't look up, only nodding her head. The way her hands were positioned behind her back with the cuffs on were becoming painfully annoying.<p>

Franky moved behind Lilith and tried breaking the cuffs that bound her. He tried his hardest not to hurt her, so the cook wouldn't bite his head off in their predicament. "Well, nothing worked. However, I did spot the number three embedded into it." Franky reported, dully. Lilith's head fell low, now in a bigger rut then had heard that seastone was unbreakable, which brought her to ask how did they make these damn things. '_I wonder what the three is for?'_

Footsteps from the next coach were heard as the four kept quiet. Sanji moved his way over to Lilith, picking her up bridal style. When Lilith felt herself being lifted from the ground she looked up and a brighter blush made it's way to her cheeks. She had never been picked up like this before and he even considered her hands. The three males made their way through the small door. Sanji, taking care of Lilith so she didn't hit her head or legs on anything.

Franky and Usopp had a hard time, getting on top of the coach, while it was still fairly easy for Sanji. All he did was jump, Lilith had to wonder silently how he got all those leg muscles. Setting Lilith down, Sanji pulled a den den mushi from his coat jacket.

Lilith could feel the wind blowing hard, almost knocking her over if she didn't put all her weight to her feet as she leaned forward. Her hair flew in all sorts of directions. Her bangs also flew away from her face, showing off the scar under her right eye. The rain didn't help as well as it dampened her hair as well as her white shirt. At the moment, she really didn't notice. She was too busy trying not to fall of the train.

Sanji took a seat, pulling a den den mushi from his black suit shirt. With a childish voice he called out to the speaker, "Nami-san! Nami-san! Can you hear me?" The voice that left the den den was indeed Nami's "Yes, Sanji." Sanji paused for a second. "We are kinda in trouble, now." It only took a few seconds for Nami to reply back, "Trouble?" Lilith noticed that Usopp almost flew off the train with a weird noise. Now it looked to her like he was swimming in the air, trying to get back on the train.

"Sanji, whose voice was that? What happened?" Nami questioned. Usopp began to flail, only for Franky to catch him before he flew down to the water. Lilith felt a hard gush of wind and felt her feet slide back a bit. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with this much longer. "It's the idiot's fault." Sanji told Nami, through the receiver. Apparently now Franky was being pulled into the air. She didn't want to be too distracted or she could loose her balance as well.

"W-what's happening? Are you ok? Sanji! Who's the idiot?" Nami asked through the snail. "No wait, it's two idiots." Lilith could tell from Sanji's statement that he wasn't happy with the other two males on the roof with them. The train seemed to slow, the wind now not blowing as hard against the four.

"So, you didn't find Robin yet?" The air suddenly became depressing after Nami asked Sanji that. Screaming from a girl and Chopper reached everyones ears as they listened to the conversation between Nami and Sanji.

"It sounds like you're having fun." Sanji shot back.

"Hey, Sanji. Do you understand Robin's actions? SHUT UP!" Nami screamed at the panicking two in the background, "Listen, Sanji. I am going to explain robin's actions and what we are doing. Listen carefully." Nami paused for a second.

"Robin left because the government threatened a buster call if she didn't help them. They were going to use it on us. All of this fighting is to get blueprints of some ancient weapon as well as one of the most threatening people alive. She gave up her freedom for us. Her dream is so we could live at the expense she'd be locked up then killed after the government would get what they got from her." Nami paused again, everyone around Sanji quiet and waiting for her to continue. "As for what we're doing. We're on a fast train called the puffing tom. He has no breaks, but is faster then the train you're on. We're hoping we can catch up before the train you're on reaches Enies Lobby."

Lilith stood straight up, eyes staring towards the front of the train, her eyes set to a glare. A few screams sounded from Nami's side. "Are you ok Nami-san?" Sanji questioned her. "Yeah, somewhat…" Nami replied, "Sanji, have you seen Lilith? We haven't seen her and neither has Chopper since she split from you two earlier." Lilith felt her lips tug a bit up in a small smile, they were worried about her. "Yeah, she's here." Sanji answered Nami. "Oh good, didn't want Luffy to kill us." Nami laughed lightly, only for a stress mark to appear on Lilith's head. Nami only wanted to save her own skin.

"Luffy, come here" They heard Nami call Luffy over. "Hey, Luffy" Sanji spoke, awaiting a reply. "Hey, Sanji." Luffy spoke up, Lilith glancing over to the marine den den mushi as it smiled with the new speaker. "How is it over there?" He questioned the cook. Sanji explained everything, "Robin-chan is still being held captive. Nami-san just filled me in with the whole situation. Lilith is here too, but a little tied up." The group could hear a "mhm" from Luffy, "Go crazy all you want." Lilith smiled at Luffy's compulsiveness.

Zoro's voice could be heard, "Luffy, don't get out of hand! Tell them to wait until we get to them. Yo, can you hear me? There are some dangerous guys on that train." Lilith knew who he was talking about, the CP9 agents that put handcuffs on her. Her eyes narrowed at the memory. "It's okay. Zoro. What would you have done in my shoes? Robin lied in order for us to live on. You aren't going to do anything? What is useless is useless." Luffy explained to Zoro, yet everyone around heard him.

"Marimo, are you worried about me?" Sanji teased. The snails face turned into a scowl, "Who would you idiot!" Zoro screamed back only for Sanji to continue, "That is disappointing. If I hear Robin-chan's feelings like that… Even if it's the Captain's orders. I have no intention of stopping!" Sanji lifted the speaker he held in hi hands, shaking and then broke it.

Usopp stood, turning from the three behind him. "I… am not going." Lilith widened her eyes, Sanji standing up. "It doesn't concern me anymore. If the World Government is against us. I don't want to be involved. You are going to join up with Luffy, right? It may be bad to Robin, but I can't go save her. I already quit!" Lilith flinched from Usopp's words. She was pretty sure the two men near her were staring in disbelief at him.

"I… I found them!" A man yelled from behind the three. All turned to the sound of the voice, "Shit!" Sanji griped. "Metallic Star!" The man there a few seconds ago was now falling into the waves below. Then the three turned to where the attack came from, Lilith almost slipping. "Who is it?" She heard the men yell in union. The group stared, seeing a silhouette with a cape and what seemed to be a mask covering the face.

The voice seemed lowered to Lilith as the man spoke, "I heard everything from him. You want to save someone, am I correct? I don't need a reason to help you. Let me join you!" He walked over to the caboose the three were standing on. Lilith had to sweat-drop.

It was Usopp wearing a yellow mask, three flares appearing from the top and either sides. A blue mustache was drawn under his nose protruding from it. His googles covered his eyes. Two thick blue streaks ran diagonally both on the top and bottom. A long red cape covered his normal attire and the bandages. "My name is Sogeking!" Lilith sighed, her head falling with gravity. He hummed to himself about a Sharpshooter Island. Lilith ended up ignoring him.

"What the hell is he doing?" An aggravated Franky asked Lilith and Sanji. "Eh, don't hurt his feelings. He is a comrade that can't face it straight on. He does it in his own way." Sanji explained to the partial metal man. "What an annoying guy. Hey, get over here!" Franky ordered Sogeking. She looked up, spotting him standing up straight "Ah, sure."

After making his way over to the group the three men sat down. Lilith not wanting to take a chance of falling was still standing up. "Okay, now we carry out our strategy to rescue Robin-chan." Sanji informed the group. Lilith couldn't really help since she had her hands stuck behind her. "Don't you guys have any questions for me or something? Since this is our first meeting." 'Sogeking' asked the group.

Everyone ignored him, listening to Sanji continue, "First off, you guys were in the sixth car." Sogeking interrupted again, "Like, 'Where is Sharpshooter Island?'" Lilith could tell from the expression on Sanji's face that he was getting fairly annoyed. "Robin-chan could be in any of the five cars left." Sanji had raised his voice slightly only for Sogeking to interrupt yet again, "It's in your heart." Sanji turned to the cyborg, "Right, so are you strong?"

"I'm super strong, jackass! I've been especially strong this week." The blue haired man boasted. "Lastly, if we can rescue Robin-chan, we win." Lilith nodded her head in agreement with Sanji. "And get the key to the handcuffs." Lilith added, her arms cramping up. "Of course!" Sanji exclaimed excitedly then went back to being serious, "Busting in carelessly into this narrow train would be trouble. Let's try not to get into unnecessary fights and crush them one by one." Sanji finished explaining the overall plan.

"Yeah, that's true. There's nothing good in fighting. You say some promising things, Sanji." 'Sogeking' complimented the cook. "I have one strategy. Okay, listen carefully…" Sanji began to explain his plan, Lilith ignoring him unless her name came up. She knew she wouldn't be doing much for this strategy of his since; she was a female for which Lilith knew Sanji wouldn't allow her to be in harms way and she couldn't fight at this moment.

The three males had left Lilith on top the fifth caboose. She knew she'd just get in the way so she didn't complain. However, she would've liked for at least **one** person to stay with her. What if she fell into the water? Or tripped? She was afraid of heights as is. Lucky for her though that the caboose wasn't that high from the sea. Bad for her devil fruit abilities if she were to fall.

Before the males had left her they did notice that her shirt was see-through now. It showed off her white braw with light orange bunny's placed everywhere. She did blush at the three male reactions. Sanji had gotten a bloody nose. Franky just shrugged it off while Sogeking had stared. The cardigan wasn't much use since she didn't have use of her hands. Maybe when Luffy and whoever was with him caught up to the train with Robin, she could ask Nami for a bit of help.

Lilith felt her stomach growl and she looked down to glare at it. As quick as everything was, shouts were heard. The men started the plan apparently. She couldn't hear what the marines and world government were shouting. All Lilith knew was that it had to be the three men causing the ruckus. She turned to the back of the train, waiting and watching for them to make their way back. Her mouth formed into a huge smile to see them all right.

She watched as they made their way back to where she was currently residing. Sanji jumped down, ready to destroy what held car five and six together. Lilith focused on the now drifting coach and caboose. Sogeking and Franky were sitting on the edge of the fifth coach watching the sixth and seventh float away. Lilith made her way over to them, trying her hardest not to slip and fall. She heard Sanji, "See you guys later. Take care. Have a good trip." She smiled softly at his comical moment.

"With two cars, I'm guessing… We reduced their numbers by fifty." Sanji explained, Lilith finally reaching the two sitting on top the coach. "But Sanji, the Straw Hat Pirates are traveling here on the same track, aren't they?" Sogeking questioned. "Well, they'll manage somehow." Sanji stated, opening the door. Lilith almost busted into a fit of giggles. She spotted a black clad uniform on a man fly from the coach in a kicking position.

"Ah, you wanted out?" Sanji questioned, his voice as normal as ever. The man hit the water, causing a splash. "Try not to die, there are five cars left." The cook advised. Franky grabbed Lilith by the back of her cardigan, lifting her up and jumping down. She screamed in surprise and a bit of fear. "Y-you think this is over already?" A man screamed from the coach as Lilith was let go. She almost fell and glared over at the cyborg whom wasn't paying attention.

"How dare you do that to Commander T-bone!" One man cried, "Hey, we are reporting you to CP9!" Apparently another man went into tattle tale mode. "There are some soldiers left. Battle cries were heard, "Frite Assortie!" the cook announced with cries of agony following. Next in was Sogeking, "Sogeking Gunpowder Star!" He pulled his arm back, hitting his targets. After that, Franky entered the coach, "Strong Right!" He pulled his arm back just as Lilith entered. His arm detached and flew with chains holding it all together. The blue haired man hit his marks as well. The men screamed in agony.

Lilith felt her eyes wide in fright. One of the remaining men were aiming a gun at her. "Heavy shells, FIRE!" The sound of the gun firing three times resonated through the coach. Franky jumped in front of her just in time. The sound of bullet hitting metal brought Lilith out of her shock. "He's hit!" Sogeking cried out.

The cyborg growled, "That hurt." The two men ahead of the four were just as surprised as Sanji, Sogeking, and Lilith. Her surprise was because he saved her from getting hit. "Fire, fire!" The man without the gun ordered. Two more gunshots to metal and another missing their mark. Franky made his way towards the two men.

Lilith, deciding now was a good time to hide, made her way behind a chair and away from Sanji. Meaning she was now hiding beside Sogeking. More gunshots one after the other were heard. Sometime hitting their mark. "Why aren't our guns working?" The men panicked, firing at a faster rate then before. Something sounded being picked up and then thrown. The thrown object hit the government officials by the sound of a crash.

"Hey! What the hell are you?" Sanji inquired the blue haired man. "Uh, a cyborg." He stated, like he was the most nomad thing ever. Even though, Lilith had already figured that out. "Cyborg?" Sogeking asked, letting his original voice out. "My body is built with steel and weapons. It stings a bit if I'm shot, and it may bleed a little bit. Well, it won't hurt me." The cyborg explained. Lilith had to smile a bit, '_Unless I get a hold of you that is.' _

"Such a thing exists? The world is truly vast." Sanji spoke, surprised. Lilith stood from her hiding spot and joined the men in the middle of the coach. As Lilith left her spot, she noticed that Sogeking held a needle and poked Franky on the ass. "Eyow! What are you doing, ya maron?" The tallest man cried, holding his ass in his hands. "What? Just a needle can hurt?" The masked man questioned, confused.

"Ya bonehead! You started doing some awful experiments. What I said before doesn't apply to my backside! I made this body myself. I couldn't see my back, so my chest is only a cyborg. I'll tell you one more thing. Why is my stomach always cold?" Franky ranted on. "I don't know." Sogeking shot back. Franky opened his stomach area, answering, " Because in my stomach is a cola cooling refrigerator."

This actually surprised Lilith. She'd never heard of anything, much less a cyborg, use cola as a power source. "Oh, that's amazing!" Sanji exclaimed. "That is the best!" Sogeking screamed with excitement. Lilith waled over to them, pulling a bit at the cuffs. A few seconds went by and Franky closed his stomach. "We shouldn't be amazed about this!" Sanji yelled, leaving out the coach to the fourth one. "Four cars left." He announced, Lilith following him close behind while Franky and Sogeking took up the rear.

Upon entering the fourth car, Lilith noticed the room design was different and it was the kitchen. A chubby male with white hair held up by goggles, two buck teeth in the front, and beady eyes rolled around on skates while pushing a cart. He wore a black outfit under a white loose jacket and a yellow scarf around his neck.

"I was waiting, yann! I waited, I waited, I waited, yann!" The weird male exclaimed excitedly. All four of them groaned. He rolled around on his skates with the card and made circles with the roof, floor and walls. "Tantatatanta, I was waiting, yan!" The male stopped himself and his cart with a skid.

"Osu! Are you guys… hungry? I am Wanze the chief cook. I can make anything. How about some ramen? Okay, ramen it is! It's going to be ramen, but I have to tell you something. Inside my stomach is like a net. Remember this. First, some flour. Bring in a lot and mix it up." The weird man shoveled flour into his mouth, then moved his cheeks. Ramen noodles suddenly appeared from his nose.

Lilith felt her stomach do a flip. It looked gross and she wasn't about to argue with her stomach. "Here, Bon appetite!" He held the bowl out for the group. "Like we would eat that!" All four of them yelled at the buck tooth man. "It's a waste of time. We have to go get someone. See ya." Sanji put a cigarette in his mouth, walking toward the next door. He stopped as Wanze laughed. "If you want to pass this car… you have to defeat me!" The man made some fast moves with his hands after throwing the white coat off.

"Are you going to stop us?" Sanji challenged. "I will stop you. Sasasasasah! I am here to protect the mission and to prevent this kind of attack. If you want to save the criminal, you have to defeat my ramen style fighting!" Wanze told the four. Lilith didn't like judging people, but this guys voice was grating on her nerves. "Ramen style fighting?" Sogeking questioned. The man began to mess with his hair as a look Lilith couldn't begin to describe appeared on the mans face, "Ramen style fighting!"

"Are you making fun of us?" The alter ego of Usopp demanded. "Don't get provoked, idiot! That's his plan!" Sanji told Sogeking. "Sasasaaa! Did I look like you?" The ramen cook asked the Straw Hats cook. "You idiotic cook! Don't mock me!" Sanji yelled at the other cook. "Sasasasah!" Wanze laughed. "You're energetic, aren't you?" Franky questioned, unhooking his left forearm to shoot at the cook. Every shot missed the strange man.

"The bullets should have hit him… That sense of confidence. He didn't even blink." Franky stated amazed. Wanze gasped, "I-I thought I was going to die…" The ramen man was smiling as Franky yelled at him, furious, "If you are surprised, don't make that kind of face!" Both Sogeking and Franky pulled their right sleeves up, "I'm gonna beat up that foolish guy."

Lilith sighed at their impatience and letting the man grate their nerves. She only hated the guys voice at the moment. Sanji put his hands on both of the men's shoulders, "Wait, wait. Guys like you that get provoked are just going to waste time. I'll finish this nice and quick." Sanji turned to the ramen cook, "You call yourself a chef?"

Wanze turned to his right a question mark appearing. "I am talking to you!" Sanji scowled, running toward the white haired man and launching for a kick. The man jumped out of the way. " You fell for his trick too!" Sogeking and Franky complained. "But look, he dodged Sanji's kick so easily. And he still acts like nothing happened!" The masked man pointed out. Wanze gasped again, "I thought I was gonna die!"

"You were surprised again?" The blue haired man yelled, his voice full of agitation. "Be serious already!" Sogeking added. "For the time being… leave this guy to me. You three, go to the next car." Sanji ordered Lilith, Franky, and Sogeking.

* * *

><p>Lilith: Why did you allow them to see my bra?<p>

Me: -smiles sadistically- Because it was raining.

Lilith: -frowns-

Sanji: -hearts in his eyes- Thank you Meg-chan for letting me see that -suddenly gets serious- Now to see Nami and Robin...

Me: -rolls eyes- Anyways, read n' review! I love you guys!~


	14. Sea Weasel and A Nap

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to catch up to where i'm supposed to be. Which is like Chapter 16. If I can type more shorter chapters I can catch up and then go back to normal chapter length after. I might be posting two a week until I do catch up, but by next week I'll need to be to chapter 17 and so on and so forth. So yeah, lots of catching up to do. I was going to post last week, but my boyfriend had studying for final's part 1. He didn't have to go to school today so he reviewed last night because he had time to. I still wish he would've let me know, but you know how guys are -3- Oh, And thanks to those who reviewed and added my story to your list. It makes me so happy :3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Sea Weasel and A Nap!

* * *

><p>"For the time being… leave this guy to me. You three go to the next car." Sanji ordered Lilith, Franky, and Sogeking. "Remember, saving Robin is our top priority." The curly brow cooked reminded them. "Some flour!" The white haired man picked up the flour and began chugging it in his mouth. "I… WILL… NOT… LET… YOU… GO!" After that the bug eyes male moved his cheeks around like he had earlier, "Mix around the high quality flour."<p>

"He's making ramen again." Sogeking moved back awkwardly. The man pulled his left finger to plug the left side of his nose. "Ramen Beam!" Three hard noodles missed Sogeking by just a hair, piercing the wall of the car. The next round that were shot almost hit all three of them. Lilith barely missed it as the noodles hid the door that she was standing in front of.

The ramen man shot more at the masked man, only for it to miss him as he rolled over. Wanze shot more at Franky, hitting the working tools. Next the weird man shot some at Lilith. She panicked, moving to her side. Just in time for the ramen to miss her, but pin the back of her cardigan to the wall.

Running footsteps were heard from Lilith and she was sure it was Sanji as he gave a battle cry. "Stop that!" She turned just in time to see Sanji kick towards the man, only to hit air. The white haired man slid backwards. The sound of his skates screeching as he stopped. Sanji had landed just in front of Lilith, yet he didn't turn back.

Franky and Sogeking headed for the door. The blue headed man pulled the noodle from Lilith's cardigan. "Let's go from the top." The cyborg suggested. "Okay." Sogeking agreed. Lilith sighed, she knew she was just being dragged around. She'd rather stay in the cars and coaches so she wouldn't fall.

Franky left through the door first, Lilith following after. "We'll leave him to you Sanji." She could hear from Sogeking as he followed the other two out the door. After the three exited, Franky got the masked man to get on his shoulders. He was looking for anybody up on the top and trying to figure which car Robin was in.

"It would be a lot easier if we knew what car Robin was in." Lilith heard Sogeking talk to himself. She didn't like being out here where the wave were practically right at her feet. Not only that but Franky and Lilith were facing one another in a very small bit of space. "Stop complaining you Gesoking(1)." Franky told Usopp's alter ego, purposefully getting the name wrong. "Who's the geso?" Sogeking yelled at Franky.

The masked man suddenly stopped and began thinking of what Lilith could guess, was squid. "Hurry up, you octopus!" Franky ordered, annoyed with Sogeking at the moment. "Swimsuit boy." The sharpshooter caught the cyborgs attention. "I have one request. Listen without your heart. I shall go try to get Robin myself, while you attract the attention from the other cars. Get Lilith to the next car so she can help with distracting." Sogeking explained.

Lilith felt herself being lifted after Sogeking left Franky's shoulders. The blue haired man had a firm grip around her waist as he made his way to the roof of the fourth car. Lilith held a bright blush on her cheeks, still not liking that she was being picked up so much on this train.

Franky stopped on the fourth car, right before the third. Lilith could see why, A male stood in the path. A Black hat sat on his head, a red feather a part of it. Big gold hoops hung from his earlobes, a green ball necklace around his neck, as well as another necklace with silver squares and red inside. He wore a dark brown shirt, lighter brown pants, and black shoes. Around his left wrist he wore five gold bracelets, a wider white bracelet, and a black glove.

Franky dropped the smith, none too lightly. She landed on her stomach and face, letting out a groan. _'Stupid cyborg! Wait until I get my free hands a hold of you!' _She thought bitterly and trying to glare at him as she tried to get up. Lilith could tell that the blue haired man was moving. She could hear it. "What are you doing there?" Franky asked the other man as Lilith finally got her her knees.

"I'm the officer of the third car. The newly recruited CP9 four-form user. I'm the sea weasel, Nero. Char." The man now known as Nero explained. Lilith worked her way to her feet, almost falling a few times from being unbalanced. "Unfortunately, I can't kill you. Since, you are our precious criminal. However, I can kill the girl if I so desired." The weasel stating, licking his upper lip thinking of killing her. He was also staring right at her, like she was prey.

Lilith felt herself move behind the cyborg, hiding from the man's gaze. "My question was, why are you on top of the train? Couldn't you wait for us inside?" Franky questioned. " How was I supposed to know, since you would try to sneak past me. Char." Nero defensively stated. All Lilith need to do was get into the third car and she wouldn't have to worry about Nero… hopefully.

"You are very cautious. It's always good to be careful. But I wonder, who's that behind you?" Franky asked, pointed towards the other man. Lilith peaked from behind the cyborg to catch a glimpse as well only to sweat-drop as she fell for his scheme. He had already left, running over to the sea weasel and getting ready to fight. Lilith tried to keep up with him, only to drop herself between car three and four though.

The impact of the punch was heard as Lilith put her back to the door for the third car. She tip-toed, trying to open the door with her hands behind her back. "You play dirty!" She heard from Nero as she locked her right hand around the door knob. "Hahahaha, That's right. Cause I'm the underworld boss in my town." Franky shot back at the man.

Lilith's hand slipped from the door. She grumbled and tried again, this time succeeding. Opening the door wide and turning around she noticed no one was inside. Entering fully and closing the door with her back she walked down the isle. She looked left and right for anyone that could be hiding. She smiled softly to see no one and decided to take a seat on the right side of the car. Hopefully the males take long enough for her dampened hair and clothes to dry out.

xxxxx

During everyone's fights Lilith had fallen asleep. Not getting any sleep the night before had wore her body down. A crash from the fourth car to the second woke her up however. She stood with a panic, her eyes wide and mouth gaping wide. Sanji entered the third car just as Franky fell through the roof with Nero under him. Lilith was so happy she wasn't in the way of either of these attacks. Rubble did fall on her though, but not much.

Turning to her right, she spotted the members of CP9 stand in the second car. Lilith felt her eyes narrow at the government officials. Lilith stayed put, knowing she wouldn't be much help. "Where did you suddenly appear from?" Sanji questioned the blue haired man.

"Oh! Hey, did you take care of the ramen guy?" Franky shot back, kicking the sea weasel to the next car. "Just now." Came the quick reply from Sanji. Starting out as a staring contest the two parties stood there. The cook finally broke it, "These are the guys that took away Robin-chan." Sanji stated, glaring at the agency members.

The two males entered the second car, Lilith now moving from her spot. She went to the exit of the third car and sat on one of the chairs, ready for anything. Lilith at least wanted to be back up even if she couldn't really fight. She watched Franky stretch, "Careful, they use some really weird moves." The cyborg announced to the chef. "Bastard, you're dead. I am a combat genius. I'm going to kill you!" Nero cried angrily to Franky.

"Hey, new guy." Lucci spoke, catching the attention of the sea weasel. "Ah, you must be Rob Lucci. Just give me a moment, I'll kill him immediately." Nero announced to top hat. "You're supposed to capture Franky alive. But, you let your emotions get the better of you. Forget it. You have three seconds, to run for your life." Lucci told the sea weasel.

Lilith's eyes widened. He'd do that to his own comrade? "Three." The countdown started. "Run for my life? Run from who?" Nero questioned. "Two." Lucci closed his eyes. "Stop, are you kidding me?" Came the cry from the weasel. "One…" Lucci moved his arm from under his jacket, his pointing finger straight. "Stop! Don't do it! Soru!" Nero disappeared, as did Lucci very shortly after.

When she spotted the two again she grimaced. Blood flew everywhere as Lucci pierced through Nero's heart from the back. "You half-assed worthless trash, and you call yourself CP9." Lucci grabbed him, throwing him through the window and into the ocean. "You have to master all six forms before you claim to be a choujin(2), brat. Kalifa!" Lucci said out loud for the blond woman.

"Yes?" She asked, "On the report, put… 'The new guy was too weak, he was worthless.'" Lucci turned, heading back over to the other CP9 agents. "Understood." Kalifa nodded, pushing her glasses up again. "These are the agents of justice?" Sanji questioned to the two behind him. "They're way more evil than us." Franky stated, still stretching.

Lilith agreed with that, nodding her head silently. "What are you? Forget it, I don't need to ask. Judging by the way you opened the door, I know what kind of person you are." Top hat judged Sanji. "Ah, please excuse my manners." Sanji replied back, Franky cracking his neck. Lilith cringed both times, feeling a shiver go down her spine.

"You're here for Nico Robin. Give up now!" He told the three. "Huh?" All three of them asked dumbly. "Her problem is beyond your understanding. There are some people, in this world who are better off dead. Since they were born only to bring misfortune upon the world." Lucci explained. Lilith narrowed her eyes, looking down at her lap.

That's exactly what the people in her old village used to tell her. They had done it on a regular basis when her dad was around. However, when he died they said it to her openly. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. Lucci was wrong just as those villagers were. Mr. Garp had helped her, he believed she had a life.

If there was one person that believed you deserve to live then you knew the opposite were wrong. "What are you talking about?" Sanji inquired, slightly glaring at the top hat man. "For example; There exists a sleeping demon capable of destroying the world. If there were someone with the ability to awake that demon, even if she was only eight years old, we should eliminate her. For the sake of the entire world and for those who live on it." He explained.

"What's your point?" Sanji narrowed his eyes. Lilith glared at her lap, tears drying up. "What I just told you is exactly what Nico Robin's original crime was. Now, she is a criminal with a much deeper history. She already sinned for her very existence. Only her death can bring safety and happiness to others. She has no choice but to accept her fate. She is cursed with this fate." Lucci told the three.

Lilith stood, glaring over at the tall man. Lucci continued, " She was supposed to die twenty years ago. It's better for her… to die."

* * *

><p>1. Geso means squid.<p>

2. Choujin means super human.

* * *

><p>Me: So Lilith how you feeling?<p>

Lilith: -blush- Like I want to hit that smug smirk he always wears.

Me: Same here, I never liked Lucci or the rest of the CP9 people. Though some are pretty funny.

Sanji: -vents, steam blowing from nose-

Franky: These people are assholes.

Me: Yup -smiles- Don't forget to review!


	15. The Escape Plan!

A/N: Second short update this week. Hopefully you guys like it and again, sorry for the very short chapters at the moment. Thanks for those who have faved my story, it makes me giddy inside and squeal like a child in a candy store. Also for those of you who reviewed, I'm very grateful as well. You guys make me squeal even more.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the original plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The Escape Plan!

* * *

><p>Lilith stood, glaring over at the tall man. Lucci continued, " She was supposed to die twenty years ago. It's better for her… to die." An evil smirk made it's way to top hat's face. "Hey…" Sanji ran at Lucci, "Cut the bullshit!" The blond kicked up with his right leg, aiming to hit Lucci in the head from his left. However, Lucci blocked with his left arm. "Shut the hell up!" Sanji demanded.<p>

"But it will probably take the government a few years." Top hat moved his arm out, knocking Sanji's leg away. "To harvest all of Nico Robin's knowledge and experiences. And then that horrible woman will die, in whatever horrible manner…" Lucci was interrupted by Sanji, "I will never allow that!" Then Lilith, "He's right! None of us will allow that! I know for a fact all of us will rescue her!"

Lilith was possibly getting a bit over her head. She knew how strong Luffy was and she'd seen how strong Zoro and Sanji were. Even if it was just a little bit she watched them. For them to defeat the Groggy Monsters, that's no easy feat. Usopp's voice was heard suddenly coming from the first car, "Wait Robin! Don't go in there! Wait, wait! Wait I said!" There Usopp was with the mask on, pulling on Robin's arm as she entered the second car.

Lilith smiled at her as did Sanji, "Ahhhh, Robin-chan!" The grin on Sanji's face stayed, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Lilith nodded with Sanji's words. "Is that Nico Robin? Sure looks like the girl in the bounty poster." Franky analyzed her, as the CP9 members turned their attention to the raven haired woman.

Sanji walked forward, his arms out. "I'll take care of these guys right away, and then we'll run away together! Robin-chan!" Lilith noticed a grin form on Lucci's face, causing Lilith to glare at him. Then movement from the corner of her left eye caught her attention. She turned to it only to see Robin had Sogeking's head back with her devil fruit powers.

She threw him over towards the three of them, Sanji jumping out of the way. "Usopp! What are you doing, Robin-chan?" Sanji landed by Sogeking's head. "It seems that words, are meaningless to you people." Robin spoke, and empty look behind her eyes. Lilith frowned, knowing it had something to do with these CP9 members.

Top hat laughed, the pigeon doing the same as he smiled at the four of them. "Franky! Cut the third car loose!" Sogeking demanded, "Why?" Franky questioned, Lilith tilting her head to the side in confusion as well. "To get away. You should get ready, too. It'll happen in an instant." The masked Usopp explained. "Don't let Franky escape." Kaku ordered Blueno, pointing to him.

Blueno cracked his knuckles. "Sogeking Smoke Star!" Pink smoke flew in every direction on the second car. She could hear coughing. "What a cheap trick!" She heard Kaku complain. Lilith could now see as the smoke cleared some. She could see Sogeking running toward Sanji, Franky and Lilith with Robin. "Nico Robin is coming with us!" He yelled out, "Let go of me." Robin demanded, glaring at the man who held her.

"Yosh!" The three of them cheered, big smiles on their faces. "RUN!" Franky and Sanji disconnected the two cars, the group getting away from CP9. Lilith couldn't help but bounce with happiness. "We did it, we got Robin back!" Sogeking declared just as happy. "I'm surprised, what a way to retreat." Franky stated dully. "It wouldn't be the same if he didn't use stuff like his smoke screen." Sanji explained to the blue haired man.

Sogeking put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Those awful guys. Accomplishing our goal without fighting them was the best idea!" Sanji lit a new cigarette, "But, that was too easy." Lilith stopped bouncing. She had to agree with Sanji. It was too easy, especially since four of the five here had seen partially what they could do. "Yeah, even with the cars completely separated, this feels wrong. They aren't like the small fries.

Out of nowhere, thorn whips attached themselves to the top and sides of the third car. The sound of them hitting metal surrounding the room. "Thorn whips?" Franky questioned. "It's the blond woman." Lilith muttered to herself, now upset they wouldn't be getting away at this time. "Cut the whips!" Franky told them as the woman handed Blueno the whips.

After bull horn man yanked back on the whips, everyone in the car were thrown back, falling to the floor. Lilith cried out as she fell on her hands, hurting them with the impact. And just as quick as she'd fallen she flew forward into Sogeking from the impact of the cars colliding. "What power." the cook stated, amazed. "That smoke screen was a pretty lame idea." Blueno told them.

Sogeking pushed Lilith up, trying to get himself up as well. She shook her head and started to stand. "So, it was useless after all." Sanji gripped, Lucci making his way behind Kalifa. "Don't kill the Straw Hat Pirates. We made a promise." Lilith blinked at Lucci's words. She wondered if she were categorized as a Straw Hat by them yet. "Sogeking… Guard Robin-chan with your life!" Sanji ordered, just as Lilith stood.

The blond cook took off, running at the CP9 agents. "It's time… to tear these cars apart!" Sanji lifted his left leg, kicking up at Blueno's neck. His attack didn't seem to affect the tall burly man. "What's with this toughness?" Sanji examined. "That's their weird fighting style I told you about." Franky explained, glaring at CP9.

Sanji got to his right hand into a hand-stand and then began to pivot his body round and round. "Concasse!" Sanji announced, kicking the bull man under his left arm. Blueno moved slightly to the right side, a surprised look appearing on his face. "That was an incredibly powerful kick, it nearly broke through his tekkai." Kaku muttered.

"Blueno, don't let him make a fool out of you, or they'll cut your pay. He is only one man." The square nosed man advised to the tallest men present. "They just realized that now…" Lilith gasped, noticing Robin had formed arms all around Sogeking, immobilizing him. "Robin…" Lilith muttered, clearly upset. "Robin, what are you doing?" Sogeking struggled, gaining Sanji's attention. "W-what is this?"

"Occho Fleur Clutch!" Robin used her arms to bend Sogeking backwards. Lilith heard snaps of bone as they cracked, like when someone cracked their fingers. She cringed, a shiver running down her spine. "Usopp!" She cried out in worry, not caring if he found out she knew this whole time. "Long nose!" Franky called out, a panicked look in his eyes.

Sogeking was falling backwards towards the floor. "Wha…What the! Robin-chan!" Sanji, too bewildered (1) to understand why she would do this. "How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of my business!" Robin's voice sounded rough. Lilith knew the raven haired woman was upset. Sogeking finally reached the floor, a dry gasp leaving his lips.

Sanji turned fully to the scene. "Usopp…" he muttered, a shock showing in his eyes and his mouth agape. "Hey, pay attention to where you're looking." Kaku stated, causing Lilith to look up just in time to see Sanji kicked across the room, over her head. "Sanji!" She screamed out as he hit a bench, breaking it with his fall. "Eyebrow's!" Franky stared on with shock at the two fallen.

Lilith turned to glare at CP9. "Geez, all you guys are the same. You guys are all so stubborn when it comes to your nakama. We came this far…" Franky placed his hands on the car. "You want to escape? Here's your chance!" Lilith watched as Franky pushed on the wall that Blueno was holding onto. The roof started to crumble. The weight of his push giving the wall enough, broke with him flying towards the second car.

"Franky!" Sanji had gotten up, seeing what the cyborg had done for them. Lilith couldn't help but feel glum. "Hey guys, don't worry about me! I've got a plan! When you meet up with the Straw Hats, get back to town!" Franky announced to them. "Franky!" Sogeking yelled, getting up off the floor. "Wait! I'm not trying to escape." Robin declared, looking back at the retreating train.

"Hold on Robin-chan… We've come this far, what are you saying? We all knew, all about the situation and came to save you. Even if we're attacked somehow, by the government's Buster Call. We can handle it, why won't you come with us Robin-chan?" The cook questioned the older woman, confused as to why she wouldn't go with them.

The sound of a door opening and Robin's frightened look, peaked Lilith's curiosity. She turned, to see a circular door thing open behind the blond cook. It revealed the bull man as it opened. Her eyes widened, startled. "That Buster Call..." A look of surprise crossed Sanji's face as he recognized the voice. Sogeking turned as well, with alarm. "Is a serious problem." The big man finished as Sanji turned his head slowly to look behind him.

Blueno's full body was now hovering over the chef as the door disappeared out of thin air. "Rankyaku!" Lilith hadn't even seen the burly man lift he leg. Yet there it was in mid air as Sanji flew back, almost falling in the water. "Sanji!" Both Sogeking and Lilith yelled out. "He appeared out of nowhere!" The masked Usopp obviously stated. Blueno made his way over to the three standing, Lilith in front of Sogeking and Robin to the left of him.

Sogeking pulled his slingshot back, his hand covering what he was shooting with. "Wait!" Lilith was now behind him as she stood in front of Robin as well, a determined look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" Robin questioned the two. "Let me handle this!" He turned his head to answer her. Lilith looked around the big man disappeared in a few seconds flat. How was that possible?

"Oi, you! The great 'I' will..." Sogeking trailed off, not seeing the tall man either. He put his hand down, "Huh? He's not here, where did he...?" Sogeking and Lilith were too busy looking around for the man. They didn't notice he popped up behind them. "Where'd he go? Where is he?" The masked man questioned until the sound of a door opening caused both to freeze.

Both turned, slowly knowing he was behind the three. "Shigan!" Blueno called, hitting Sogeking with just his finger and piercing the skin. Blood dripped from the bull man's finger. Usopp's alter ego fell to his knees dropping his slingshot. Lilith turned to glare at the huge man. She brought her left leg up to kick him, only to be stopped with his hand. He picked her up by her leg, dangling her upside down, her hair almost touching the floor.

Lilith wiggled in his grasp as the man tightened his grip on her leg. She let out a whimper of pain, only to be thrown towards the next car. Her back hit the wall that held the door and she fell to the floor. She was gasping in pain. "Robin..." She heard Usopp, now on his feet, walking slowly over to the man who now held onto their nakama.

"Giv-" Lilith heard the impact of something to Usopp. "Shigan!" She knew it was the man's piercing finger again. She couldn't get up right now. She tried, sitting up was the easy part, standing hurt her. She guessed her leg was either broken, sprained, or bruised.

She heard something impact with the floor. She could only guess it was Usopp. "Usopp!" Sanji called out, Lilith moving by dragging her butt on the floor. The cook was in the air ready for a kick with his right leg. "Tekkai!" The man stood there, Sanji's foot hitting the bull man in the face.

* * *

><p>1. Bewilder means confuse. I think I had this in a few chapters back, but I don't remember.<p>

Sanji: I hate these people!

Me: I do too, then again, this whole thing was extended too long so it annoyed me.

Sanji: AND WHY DID YOU HURT LILITH?

Me: I didn't hurt Lilith, Blueno did.

Sanji: -looks like he's going to talk. Only for him to close and open his mouth-


	16. Freedom!

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this earlier. I've been really busy the past few days because a friend of mine will be staying over for a few days every week. She's going for the military and her mom has to work days that she has to go and they only have one vehicle. Also, I'm closer to where she has to be. Another reason, it stormed here yesterday and today and every time I got on the computer, not 5 minutes later would the electricity turn off. So I gave up until the rain stopped.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the original plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Freedom!

* * *

><p>She heard something impact with the floor. She could only guess it was Usopp. "Usopp!" Sanji called out. Lilith moving by dragging her butt on the floor. The cook was in the air ready for a kick with his right leg. "Tekkai!" The man stood there, Sanji's foot hitting him in the face.<p>

"Didn't you hear what I said? This kick has no power..." Bull man grabbed Sanji by his right leg, turning and throwing him at the floor of the car. The wood splintered and broke with the impact. Sanji was picked up again by the same leg and thrown towards Lilith. She tried scooting away, yet he stopped just in front of her.

The cook picked himself up, coughing. "You're quite persistent..." The big man made his way toward the two. "Stop it!" Robin called, using her devil fruit ability to wrap her arms around the man. "I won't run away... This should be fine with you." Robin explained, keeping him in place.

Lilith frowned, Robin would do that after they had made it this far...The burly man spoke, "They were the ones who started it. I had no choice." Lilith growled, the man sounded like a seven year old kid who was caught in a fight. "Then...let's hurry and get away from here." The raven haired woman suggested, removing her powers from Blueno.

Lilith struggled to stand, using the wall as a support. "No Robin! Don't go!" Lilith held pain in her voice as she felt her ankle almost give out. Robin ignored her, then stopped at the made door. "Wait!" Usopp called, getting on his hands and knees. "Everything's alright... Robin..." Lilith could tell Usopp was breathing heavily, his back going up and down. "Robin, it's okay... You... you're still hiding something, right?" Long nose inquired.

Robin turned, wide eyed. Usopp had gotten the assumption right. "I don't care, it's alright... But... Pirates..." The long nosed sharpshooter started to get up. "They absolutely can't... They can't leave their crew without the captain's permission." He stood, slowly. "That's why... You should have faith in Luffy!" Usopp looked directly at Robin.

The huge man hit Usopp, sending him flying back. "Usopp!" Lilith cried out, trying to walk over to the man. This was hard for everything with her hands still behind her back. Usopp landed to the right of Sanji, "Hold on, Robin-chan!" Lilith had been too busy worrying about Usopp. She fell to her knees as her ankle buckled beneath her.

"This won't get you anywhere. Nico Robin can't break her promise." Blueno announced, staring at the fallen three. Robin kept walking deeper into the dimension door. "Why is that?" The cook glared at the taller man, from his hands and knees. Blueno began to tell the tale, "A long time ago, an island was destroyed." Lilith let out a small gasp, she even knew that hardly ever happened.

Blueno spoke up again, "This island... It fell under the Buster Call sent by the world government, that burnt down everything to the ground. The only survivor from this island was the still young Nico Robin." Lilith could hear the surprise behind Sanji's words when he spoke, "What did you say?"

The huge man went on with his story, "The Buster Call combines five vice-admirals and ten battleships. For that woman, that undefeatable military power, is a traumatizing thing she will never be able to forget. The fear that built up inside her since her childhood is now drudged towards her nakama. She just lost the will to oppose us."

Sanji had sat further up, balling his hands into fists and turning them on the floor. "Don't tell me... knowing all this, you..." The anger in the cooks voice shown. "That's evident." The big man replied, turning to leave. "All of you...HOW ROTTEN ARE YOU GUYS?" Sanji screamed, not yelled, but screamed.

Blueno stopped at the entrance to his devil fruit door, "This is all for the sake of justice. I sympathize with her." Sanji launched himself from the floor, stumbling a bit as he ran towards the now closing door. "Don't mock me!" He growled, picking up his left leg as the door closed and kicking it. Anything to identify that it was there was gone now.

Sanji fell to his knees and forearm, banging his fists to the floor. He then lifted his head high, "GO TO HELL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Lilith could tell Sogeking was conscious, however, all three fell down.

xxxxx

At the moment the three were in the very last car. Sanji had helped the two, one at a time. He had also taken one of the government's shirts to tear and wrap around Lilith's ankle for the time being. Mumbled voices, getting louder caught their attention. "All hands, prepare for battle!" Someone had ordered the group with him as they replied with an, "Oi!" Lilith could see Sogeking panic and she too was panicking on the inside.

"Oi! Is there someone in there? We are from the Franky Family! Show us your face!" The same person ordered. Sanji opened the door, holding his left side in pain. He showed himself to the Franky Family.

xxxxx

After the three had gotten picked up by the Franky Family, they picked the lock for Lilith after gaping at what showed under her wet shirt. She was so embarrassed then happy that she could use her hands and arms. As soon as they were free she had tied her cardigan in front and made it look like a shirt. She had also taken a liking to the king bulls. She thought they were so adorable.

The men also bandaged Lilith's ankle, after noticing her limp. She had noticed that they all wore the same attire. Goggles over their eyes, black overalls with a pink star on the front, some wore shorts while others didn't, and shoes. Lilith was still upset as well. Sanji had explained everything to the family around them.

The men were crying about what was told to them. "Hey, then Franky sacrificed himself?" One of the men sobbed. Lilith was hiding in the corner of the small space. She didn't want to be the center of attention or near it. "Yeah, that's right. He was trying to save Robin-chan." Sanji told them. "What a kind hearted person! Aniki!" Another man cried loudly.

She could hear Sanji say something, but not what. The sobbing was too loud. "Oi, I see it! The light of the no night island! Enies Lobby!" Someone on the lookout shouted. Lilith perked at this, she's been here before. Mr. Garp had to pick something up from here when he had taken her from Plazia. She really didn't remember too much, after all, she never got off the marine ship.

"What, for real?" Some of the men in the small space questioned, smiles on their faces. A lot of them ran for the entrance to the room, Lilith standing up and seeing Sanji and Usopp do the same. "We're gonna save aniki!" The group of men cheered.

"No night island?" Sanji questioned, cigarette dangling from his mouth. A man with low pigtails turned to explain, "There's never night on this island, we call it a daytime island! This is the judiciary island." Lilith made her way over to Sanji and Usopp, taking care as to not to put too much weight into her hurt ankle.

The sound of a train whistle caught everyone's attention. Whoever was controlling the train, kept using the whistle. Lilith watched at Sogeking and Sanji ran to the window. She pushed her glasses up, miraculously they never fell off. She could see the light of the train heading towards them.

She could hear the happiness in Sanji and Usopp's voice, "Luffy!" She felt a smile appear on her face. Lilith made her way to the window as well, waving her hands like a fanatic behind the cook the sharpshooter. "Lilith! Sanji!" Luffy waved at them. "It's been a while..." Usopp whispered to himself, though Lilith heard it with slight difficulty.

"It's Straw Hat!" The men cheered, more happy smiles on their faces.

xxxxx

Sanji had carried Lilith onto the train earlier, with Sogeking following. As soon as the cook set Lilith down, Chopper noticed her limp and her bandaged ankle. He had rushed over and went to work, fussing over it. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken just slightly sprained and bandaged it better than what the Franky family did.

Lilith smiled and patted him on the head as a job well done. She shifted on the couch she was currently on. She didn't have any metal and she didn't want to take any from the train. Luffy's and Chopper's eyes lit up at Sogeking. They were so naive, they couldn't tell that he was Usopp. Lilith tried desperately to ignore them.

She looked around the inside of the train, seeing nothing but wood and metal hooks from the back. She turned her attention back to the captain and medic. Chopper had added a pink jacket to his outfit while Luffy had changed his normal blue shorts to black ones. She turned again to see Zoro starting a line closest to her and Sanji. Zoro now wore a yellow shirt with his usual attire. Nami seemed to have changed as well as she was next in the line.

She now wore a very short white skirt with yellow hoops designing the sides. All of her mid-drift showed as her shirt only covered her top half with a 'v' neck design. It was a brown with yellow trimmings. An open jacket covered her arms. On her feet she wore brown tie up heels. The third person was a Franky Family member with a bazooka strapped to his back.

After him the sisters from when she was kidnapped were next. They hadn't changed clothes at all. Dropping her eyes down, Lilith noticed Chimney with her 'kitty' next to her. Lilith felt her eyes light up at the sight. The adorable factor from the 'kitty' was getting to her.

During her observation she had missed out on the conversation between Sogeking, Chopper and Luffy. She was glad for that. However, she also failed to notice that Sanji had lit another cigarette. Lilith felt her nose tickle as she sneezed and coughed at the same time. The weird noise startled everyone in the room and Sanji decided now would be a good time to speak.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, I have a question for all of you. Hopefully I get enough replies so I can decide if I should or not.<p>

Zoro: Just get on with it woman.

Me: -glares at the swordsman- Anyways, would you guys want me to make my own CP9 character? I already have a design for her if you guys say yes and already know what fruit power she'd use. I just want all of your inputs. So please let me know, because I need to draw her and get her on DA before I show her in the story and she'll be showing up soon so that's another reason.

Zoro: -fell asleep-

Me: -smirks and kidnaps his swords and hides them- So yeah, just let me know. Also, wonder if Zoro'll notice or find them before the next chapter?


	17. Enies Lobby!

A/N: I hope you guys like this…short chapter. Also, thanks for the watches and reviews!

sunshineandmoonlight: Thanks for letting me know ^^; When I type fast I tend to do a ton of mistakes... That and I've been sick lately. (that doesn't excuse my bf for missing this stuff though so I get to bitch at him for it :3) And I fixed it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the original plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Enies Lobby!

* * *

><p>During her observation she had missed out on the conversation between Sogeking, Chopper and Luffy. She was glad for that. However, she also failed to notice that Sanji had lit another cigarette. Lilith felt her nose tickle as she sneezed and coughed at the same time. The weird noise startled everyone in the room and Sanji decided now would be a good time to speak.<p>

"Nami-san." Nami turned to the speaker, as did Lilith. "What is it, Sanji?" The navigator questioned. "And the other idiots except Nami-san and Lilith-chan." The cook called out, everyone stopping with what they were doing. They turned to Sanji, waiting for him to continue, "Before we go and save Robin..." He then went into detail about what had happened on the Puffing Tom.

Lilith felt her eyes drift away and to the floor, not really paying attention. Her mind reeled back, showing her images from earlier. She glared at the floor the more she thought about it. "That's the situation. Robin is somehow being controlled by the CP9. I'm not making excuses for not being able to retrieve her. But as we're preparing to enter the enemy's ground, we can't be sure if Robin-chan will accept to return with us." He finished.

"AHHHH! Like all that matters! I won't forgive her!" Luffy screamed, looking away from the rest of the train residents. Chopper right at his side, screamed as well, "AHHHH!" Luffy growled again, "That Rob-" He was cut off by Nami hitting him on the head, screaming at him, "Why her?" She glared, waiting for a reply.

"That's how it is! Why should we go save her if she doesn't want to?" Luffy questioned back. "Robin is suffering because she worries about what'll happen to our crew once we save her!" Nami shot back, "I don't care about all that! If we leave her, Robin will get killed, right? Since she doesn't want to die, we'll save her!" Luffy stomped off, in the opposite direction of Nami.

"That's evident, but..." Nami started, then got cut off by Zoro, "Stop it. This doesn't change what we have to do. We'll save her and that's all." He looked to Nami then back to Luffy. "I'm gonna kick their asses! And I have new techniques I want to try!" Luffy swung his right arm around. Lilith shook her head with a small smile on her face as she watched Luffy make his way to the back door.

"Look at this for a bit guys." That's when Lilith noticed three different guys she didn't notice before. The blond one was apparently the speaker. He wore broken orange goggles on his head, a blue jacket over a yellow and white target shirt. A black belt held his pants up with a waist satchel, and black boots on his feet.

Looking to the right, she noticed a huge muscular man with a patch over his left eye. He wore his shoulder length hair in a low ponytail and his gray facial hair was everywhere. He wore no shirt with bullets strapped to his chest as well as a strap connected to a large gun. His khaki pants were held up with a belt as well with scuffed up black boots on his feet.

Gazing to the left, another tall man stood with a needle like strand of hair poking out the side of his head. He had black hair with a black mustache. He also wore red sunglasses over his eyes. His yellow and purple shirt was open with two Katana's strapped to his back. A gun lay under his shirt on the left side, being held up with his black pants. He also wore black boots, and hid a green tattoo under his shirt.

"I came here once to repair the rails." The blond man spoke again, Luffy turning and heading towards the man. "I drew this using the vague memories I have from that time. This is an overall map of Enies Lobby's terrain." Luffy squat down as Nami, Zoro, and Sogeking made their way to view the map. Lilith just listened in on the conversation.

"The Gate of Justice is located at the back of the island. You can go there by passing through the Judiciary Tower." The orange goggle man explained. "What's this? What's the black thing?" Luffy questioned as he stared a the map. "The black part is the waterfall." The man explained to Luffy. Lilith blinked, black and waterfall didn't really add very well in her mind. "Waterfall?" Luffy tilted his head to the side, clearly confused.

"You'll understand when we pass the gate. From the Main Gate to the Gate of Justice. If we don't get Nico Robin and Franky back during that period of time, we lose. " He continued on, only for Luffy to add his input again, "Why's that? Wherever Robin is taken away, we just have to follow her until we succeed!" Luffy complained.

"I told you before we left Water 7, didn't I? If we pass that gate, our destination will either be the Marines' Headquarters or the Great Submarine Prison! No matter what, we must settle things before that." Nami explained to the simple minded captain.

"That's how it is. But still, even if we all get on the island, the ones who really stand a chance to win against the CP9 are just you guys! I understood that strength well while traveling on this train with you. That's why you should wait here for five minutes and then bash into the main island with the Rocketman!" Lilith agreed with the blond man. Plus, her ankle was still throbbing with pain, though she knew she'd have to fight anyways. She also wanted to, no matter what.

"We'll go fight first and open a passage so that the train can pass between the Main Gate and the Main Island Gate. After that, we want you to go on, no matter how many of us fall." The Franky Family male revealed the plans to the group as he continued, "We may have around sixty members, but the other side should have around two thousand or three thousand soldiers. You Straw Hats should try to avoid unnecessary battles and only concentrate on following the CP9!"

"Yeah, I got it." Luffy replied, determination burning in his eyes. "Hey guys, this is the front of the island! Look well at the sky behind Enies Lobby." An old lady announced over the intercom. Lilith recognized the voice, It was the old lady from when they almost got hit by Puffing Tom. "That is the Gate of Justice!" The woman told them, Lilith's curiosity got the better of her as she stuck her head out of a now open window. "SO HUGE!" She heard about every male scream.

Lilith didn't remember it being this big as her eyes widened at the extensive size of it. "It'd be bad to open it completely...When a criminal goes in, they only open the door a bit to let him through. And behind that door is a huge region of the ocean that's like the Calm Belt, cutting through the Grand Line. You can't go there with a normal ship. I don't know how they manage to do it, but the marines have a way to pass through there safely. In other words, it's like what the pirate girl said. You can't take back a criminal that's been captured and taken there. That means that the passage through the gate is the limit! Saa! There is no time to hesitate!" The old woman slurred during the whole announcement.

Lilith turned back in her seat as most of those standing ran to the back to the Franky Family boat. "Then we'll infiltrate the island according to the plan! Let us cover you!" The Franky Family male called to the Straw Hats. Lilith giggled as she noticed Nami and Sogeking with them. "Oi! Aren't those two with us?" Zoro apparently noticed as well, as he pointed to the two.

Chopper turned his head back and forth, looking for something or someone. He finally turned to look at the group of Straw Hats behind him by the couch. "Hey, where is Luffy?" He questioned the crew. Lilith looked around as well, as Nami replied to the doctor, "He was here just a second ago..." Everyone froze, their eyes widening. "EEEEHHHHH!" They screamed, Luffy had went ahead.

"What the hell is he doing all by himself?" The goggle man screamed. "That guy doesn't understand the plan at all!" The bazooka holder screamed as well. Chopper's jaw would've hit the floor if it could unhinge that far and Nami fell to the floor on her knees. "It didn't serve any purpose..." She sighed. "He said he understood, right?" Sanji questioned.

Lilith felt her right eye twitch from under her hair. "Waiting five minutes is impossible for him." Sogeking waved his hand in front of his mask. "I guess so." Zoro added, not really pleased with the captain. "So does this mean I can take that metal?" Lilith questioned, glancing at the back of the car.

"Just do it, you need to fight with something. Right?" Nami replied back with a smirk. Lilith nodded, standing with a small sharp pain shooting through her hurt ankle. She made her way to the back of the car, ignoring the pain. Touching the metal, it liquefied. It moved down her arm and back, then to her other arm.

A splashing sound, told the Straw Hats that part of the wood that was attached to the metal fell into the ocean outside. She felt a smiled as she stared at the dark metal surrounding both her arms. She went back to the couch and sat down, the pain in her ankle leaving. Lilith began thinking... five minutes wouldn't last long, right?

* * *

><p>Me: So as all of you can see, Zoro found his swords... and let me say this... he wasn't too happy<p>

Sanji: Good!

Me: Ah, you two fight too much Sanji, it's funny. :3

Lilith: Well, ignoring those two, we hope to see your reviews!


	18. Screaming and Weather Changes!

A/N: So, I'm leaving next Wednesday to my grandparents house. Thought I'd remind all of you. Also, reason this chapter is late is because I've been cleaning. My dad might be coming home next month and I don't want to be surprised if he comes home unannounced so he can see if I let the house fall into ruin or not. Honestly we have a small house and it's very cluttered so that's why it's messy/dirty. Also my cat is sick so I have to feed him rice and chicken at certain times...x.x joy to my life. So hope you like the late chapter x.x

Sketch of Lilith you should totally check out (Her eyes are the only thing that isn't right) and you should totally watch that person, her art is amazing! (also take out the spaces when you copy/paste to go see it) h t t p : / / s t a . s h / 0 1 7 g n w w m e f o f

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the original plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Screaming and Weather Changes!

* * *

><p>A splashing sound, told the Straw Hats that part of the wood that was attached to the metal fell into the ocean outside. She felt a smiled as she stared at the dark metal surrounding both her arms. She went back to the couch and sat down, the pain in her ankle leaving. Lilith began thinking... five minutes wouldn't last long, right?<p>

Well, Lilith had been wrong. Five minutes ended up feeling like hours. She could hear the fighting outside during the whole time and she was pretty sure the others could hear it as well. Sogeking and Nami had a short conversation with her sitting to Lilith's right on the couch. Zoro had left the inside of the car, he was the one that was getting them past the fence after all.

The intercom suddenly awoke, "Guys, the time has come!" Everyone looked up to the speaker phone as Kokoro continued. "It's getting late, how about we go? Those guys should have opened two doors by now." The voice of Chimney was heard quite loudly in a chant, "Let's charge in! Let's charge in!"

The train made a change of direction. Lilith guessed they were heading towards the metal fence. The three sitting stood, getting themselves ready for battle. They were getting ready for when they reached inside the gates. "Guys, there's a little modification in our plan. Samurai-man is telling you to firmly hold onto something in the car." Kokoro announced over the intercom, "That's what he said!" Chimney agreed, clearly hyper.

"To firmly hold onto something?" Nami questioned out loud. "Why?" Chopper asked as well. Sanji poked his head out the window, "Hey, stupid swordsman! Has something happened?" Sanji interrogated Zoro. "The main gate was closed." The second in command replied. "What did you say?" Sanji yelled back, clearly surprised.

Sogeking flew to the back door screaming, " This is bad, we're really gonna get crushed!" Chopper panicked, running around "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Both Lilith and Nami had tears running from their eyes as they panicked, holding onto each other, "We can't dodge it!" Nami cried, "We'll be killed!" Lilith finished crying with Nami.

"It's unnecessary to worry. There is a way." Zoro called out. Everyone in the car stopped freaking out, smiles replacing their cries. "As expected from Zoro!" The four called, Sanji not really worrying too much. The closer the train got to the fence, the more Lilith got nervous. "Break down that fence, frog!" Zoro commanded.

"Eeeehhh!" The four began to panic again. The train met resistance as the frog pushed against the fence. Lilith could feel the speed gaining as the train tried to move forward. Suddenly the train took off from the fence turned to a ramp. The train now flying in the air. Lilith let out a shrill scream, as she reached for anything to hold onto.

She ended up grabbing Sogeking's cape, "Aaaahhh! We're gonna die!" She could hear him cry out with a gurgle as the cape pulled back. "Are we going to die?" Chopper questioned as he held onto the end of the couch as the train flew higher. Nami was screaming as well, flying around in the car with Sanji chasing after her, "Nami-san! Hurry up and come to my chest!" Lilith thought of one thing that made her feel better, Sanji wasn't trying to rescue her.

"Don't you think I have enough problems at the moment, idiot?" She screamed back. As the train leveled, all five fell to the floor with Lilith letting the cape go as she hugged the floor. She didn't want to look outside, she was too frightened from the thought of being high in the sky. "Zoro! You must have thought about a plan, right?" Lilith heard Nami scream, apparently from a newly opened window.

Chopper, Sogeking, and Sanji also poked their heads out the same window. "Leave it..." Lilith heard Zoro trail off a bit far away. The others sounded hopeful, until Zoro finished his sentence, "To luck." The other four in the car screamed at the green haired man, "Leave it to luck?" After their fighting, Lilith felt the front of the train descending. She could tell the others could sense it too. She leapt from the floor grabbing onto the couch.

The other's followed suit, gabbing a hold of something so they wouldn't fly around the car. From the feel of things and the abrupt slow down, they had hit something big. The train then kept going and landed on the hard cement of the city after the two gates. Lilith groaned as she sat up from the rough landing.

Apparently Sanji had left the car already, not bothering to wait for the other's in there. Cheering was heard as Lilith made her way out and Chopper followed Lilith. Sogeking crawled out a window with a brag, "It went just as I planned..." The little reindeer believed him, full of surprise, "Really?"

Everyone's attention was taken from the swordsman and cook. "O-oi! I know that swordsman!" A soldier announced. "He's the Straw Hat's underling, the Pirate Hunter Zoro!" Another man stated, causing Sanji to chuckle, "You're an underling, they say." Zoro had a witty reply, "Then aren't you lower than that? Pirate A."

He smirked as Sanji got annoyed "Then B." Sanji had enough and snapped, "Bastard! When I get a bounty, yours will be insignificant compared to mine!" Zoro kept his cool and his smirk in place, "Then C." Sanji only got more pissed off, yelling at the swordsman, "Listen to what people say!"

"Oi! Stop this you two." Sogeking's voice was small, as he whispered. "Sogeking, aren't you joining them?" Chopper asked with the tilt of his head. Lilith had to stop herself from squealing at his cuteness. "That's part of my strategy too, Chopper." The masked male replied, exciting the doctor. "Ehh? So that's why..."

Apparently the two talking caught the attention of a World Government agent, "They have nakama in the train!" One of the many men announced, the group of three screaming in panic, "We've been found out!" Another one of the marines ordered the others, "There should still be some inside! Blow them up before they come out!" A small group of the marines lifted what seemed to be bazooka's up.

"Oi, Wait! Nami-san might still be inside! And don't aim at Lilith-chan!" Sanji called as the marines shot them at Rocketman and the small group of three. The explosion of the balls hitting Rocketman caused the small group to roll away, their backs hitting the wall. Usopp's mask fell off, with the sound of plastic hitting the ground.

"That guy... I'll sauté (1) him three times over." Sanji growled, glaring at the group of marines and government agents. "Hold on, Pirate A." Zoro commanded, nonchalantly (2). "What? They're surely not dead. It's because you don't know these kind of things that you're Pirate A." Zoro still had his smug smirk worn on his face as he pestered the cook. "You marimo...!" Sanji growled only to be cut off as something metal fell on his head, cutting off his rant.

"Oh, that surpris-" Usopp started, but stopped as he noticed his mask was missing. "AHHHHH!" He screamed in panic, covering his face with his hands. "Are you alright, Sogeking?" Chopper questioned as he opened his eyes. Lilith sat up too, just as Sogeking rolled forward, his face landing in the right position for his mask to slide on, "I'm alright, Chopper." Chopper looked over to Lilith, "Are you ok?" Lilith nodded, smiling, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Cease fire!" A marine demanded the others. Only for a World Government Agent to question him, "What's wrong?" The same man pointed to the Rocketman, "Look at this!" The marine was pointing at a waving Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe. "Oi!" They called,

"Stop this, I'm just an old woman!" Kokoro, acted poorly. "We're just a kid and a small animal! We're fragile!" Chimney called out, pointing to her rabbit. "Naw! Naw!" Gonbe agreed, hopping up. "Being threatened by the Straw Hats, we were forced to pilot the train!" Kokoro explained falsely. "Pilot the train!" Chimney echoed with Gonbe jumping up again, "Naw! Naw!"

"That was close... We were about to kill the hostages." One of the marines stated, surprised. "Plus, those cowardly pirates took an old woman, a kid, and a small animal as hostages..." A government man criticized, only for all of their attention to be brought to a large dark cloud brewing in the sky. "What? It looks like some smoke is forming a cloud." One of the men obviously stated.

Lilith didn't like the looks of the cloud and slowly began to inch herself farther and farther away from it. "With cold balls and heat balls. The moisture in the atmosphere condenses into clouds." Nami explained as blue smoke and red smoke left her broken up weapon. "Nami-swan! You were able to escape!" Sanji called, his cigarette smoke forming into hearts as well as his eyes.

The more the cloud got bigger, the more inches Lilith made her way away from it. "As expected from the Perfect Clima Tact." Nami looked up to the cloud, "The cloud's length and speed is completely different from before!" Nami stood, "I'll test it out!" All of a sudden, Nami's last piece of her weapon surged with electricity. "The power of electricity!" She called, throwing the ball of lightning to the cloud. "It's coming! Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Lilith turned on her heels and took off, hiding behind a building. The cloud wasn't covering over or around the building she was currently behind. However, Lightning still hit the building across from her, causing her to scream. She could hear the lightning hitting buildings and breaking the tops of them. It also broke the windows to them with the sound of glass shattering.

"EEEEEHHHHAAAAA" Lilith heard Nami scream, leaving from the storm she created, unscathed. "It's way too powerful! I'll die!" She screamed at Sogeking, her teeth sharpening as she hit him atop his head. "Waah! Sogeking!" Chopper cried out, his eyes bulging out their sockets. "Nami, why did you hit Sogeking?" The doctor demanded an answer.

"It's okay. I just felt like doing it." Nami told the little reindeer as Lilith left from her hiding space since the thunderstorm stopped. "It's not my fault! There's obviously something wrong with the way you used it! Furthermore, Usopp says he doesn't remember making it to be used that way! But even so..." The masked man complained then stared at awe at the electrified marines, "What power! It defeated most of them."

* * *

><p>1) I couldn't find what Sanji really says there. Every time I looked for it with different viewers they had the same translation. x.x<p>

2) Nonchalantly - casually (hopefully you guys knew this already.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! Nope, there won't be a character argumentconversation this time because I'm lazy and have been cleaning and writing.


	19. King Bulls On Wheels

A/N: So Thursday I was kidnapped by two of my friends. Well, lets just say they made me exercise since then so I am sore as can be... So sorry I didn't post this yesterday. If I were home yesterday, I would have.

INFO FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS! - http : / / michikone. deviantart. com / journal / Just - Letting - You - Guys - Know - 3 0 3 2 9 7 1 3 8 (take out the spaces)

Also, I tried uploading this yesterday and it wouldn't let me...sorry people ;~;

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it's characters or the original plot. I do however own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

King Bulls On Wheels!

* * *

><p>"It's okay. I just felt like doing it." Nami told the little reindeer as Lilith left from her hiding space since the thunderstorm stopped. "It's not my fault! There's obviously something wrong with the way you used it! Furthermore, Usopp says he doesn't remember making it to be used that way! But even so..." The masked man complained then stared at awe at the electrified marines, "What power! It defeated most of them."<p>

Lilith reached the three, standing a little ways back, but seeming in the middle of Nami and Sogeking with how one would look at it. "Uh." The three sweat-dropped, seeing Zoro and Sanji sprawled on the ground with the government men. Zoro stood, not even taking a second to, "Damn you, Nami! What did you do that for?" The swordsman held two of his katana in either hand yelling at the orange haired navigator.

"Apologize, Sogeking!" She passed the blame to him, "You apologize! Are you stupid?" He cried back in fear of Zoro's wrath. "Nami-san! It reminded me of the shock I felt when I first met you!" It didn't take but a second for Sanji to get up either as hears floated through the air.

As the others fought and yelled about love, Lilith ignored them, looking around them. She spotted the Franky Family behind the Straw Hat group. Turning to her right, she noticed the old lady with her grandchild and the bunny sitting under a battered umbrella. "Pirate neechan, awesome, awesome!" Chimney praised, waving her hands. "Naw, Naw!" The bunny agreed.

"Looks like baasan (1) and the others are alright too!" Sanji announced, pulling out a new cigarette. Lilith scooted a bit away. She could stand the smoke, but she still didn't like it. "That's because I've lived for so long! Gnahahahahaha!" Kokoro laughed about her old age.

Sanji lit his cigarette as Zoro sheathed his swords, "By the way, where's that idiot who went in first?" The swordsman questioned, looking at Sogeking and Chopper. Lilith shrugged, "I don't know..." Nami took off from there, "This island is far from being small. We'll have to search." Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

The sound of an explosion and dust flying into the air a bit ways away from them caught their attention. "What?" Nami questioned, "He's definitely there!" All of them stated bluntly in union. "And now. Should we follow after him?" Sanji questioned the group, only for all of them to run off together towards the mess of known as Luffy.

Chopper transformed into his 'Walk Point' with Sogeking riding on his back. Lilith was having a bit of a hard time keeping up since her ankle was still hurt. "If I'm right, it was around there!" Zoro announced, leading the group. "To let you go first is a bad idea!" Sanji complained, only for Zoro to get defensive, "Why's that?"

"It's alright, we just have to go straight!" Nami butted in, trying to save time from the quarreling two. "Geez, that idiot just rushed in there alone without thinking of the consequences." The green haired swordsman bitched, only for the blond cook to reply, "Maa, we're quite the idiots too, since we decided to follow that moron." Lilith smiled and added, "That, and he wouldn't be Luffy if he didn't do it."

The Straw Hats agreed with her as all of them kept running, "Anyway, because of Luffy, the Marines seem to have dispersed. For now, we just have to head directly to the Courthouse!" Nami reported to the running group of Straw Hats. "Ah, this won't do! My illness is returning!" Sogeking cried, lying through his teeth to which Nami replied, "If you want to die, you can stay here!"

Sogeking changed his mind instantly, "I'm cured!" Lilith giggled only for the navigator to agree with him, "I prefer that!" Zoro abruptly stopped, causing the rest of the crew to follow suit, Chopper transforming back into his 'brain form' after Sogeking got off his back. "What's wrong?" Lilith asked, looking around.

Zoro smirked, "We have clients." Lilith tilted her head to the side until she heard the sound of animal pads (2) hitting the ground. Suddenly a group of men wearing cloth for clothes, purple hats, and gloves with metal sticking from them riding dogs came out of nowhere. They formed a straight line, their arms crossed over their mouths.

Upon spotting the dogs, Lilith had to refuse the urge to run over to one of them and ask to keep it. That, and the fact that the creepy men on the dogs helped keep her at bay as well. "Given the duty of protecting the Front Gate, we're the Houbantai. Nobody can break through this line! Give up, you villains!" The front man of them demanded, only for Sanji to take a drag off his cigarette and exhale, "This time it's dog policemen?"

"Don't think it's just us, pirates!" The front man spoke, just for the sound of clattering shoes to be heard with marines and government agents surrounding the Pirates. "We're completely surrounded." Sanji stated the obvious, quite bored. "If you look around, there are way too many enemies!" Sogeking and Nami screamed, frantic.

"Hahahahahaa! Saa, it's time to pay your debts, pirates." The front man bragged again, clearly underestimating Zoro and Sanji's strength. The green haired swordsman smirked, "What about it?" He taunted, causing the front man's face turned into a scowl with his teeth clenched tightly together, clearly pissed, "Talking so eminently... Guys, atta-!" He was cut off by the roar of the yellow and orange King Bull.

Lilith's attention turned to the moving sea creature, only for the orange goggled male to throw six ropes down to the Straw Hats, "Grab it!" He called as all of them took a firm grip on the rope, except Sogeking. The rope had made it's way around his neck and with a pull from the rope wielder, the group were pulled up.

The first to land in the seats was Zoro, followed by Sanji, then Nami, Lilith landing on her back, and Chopper landing on his butt while the other's had landed on their feet. Sogeking, however was thrown a bit to far back as the King Bull left him behind. "You could have let us have some fun." Sanji complained.

"Idiot." The slicked back blond hair man implicated (3). "Don't forget your main reason for coming here! This isn't the place for you to fight!" He complained to the group of pirates. Sanji seemed to think about his words,"It's true, that against such numbers we'd be there until the sun sets."

Everyone sat down, getting comfortable, except Lilith, who clung to the seat as they made their way to the Courthouse on the back of the Kind Bull. Lilith kept her eyes towards the front of the Bull, ignoring the noise around them caused by the government agents and marines. "It's bad! They're catching up!" Chopper called, in state of slight panic.

"No way!" Nami followed suit, looking over the left side of the Bull and spotting the wolf riding men. "Can't we go any faster?" Chopper cried as the dogs ran faster. Sanji stood from his seat, getting ready to come to the rescue, "There are too many!" Nami reported to the group,

"Oi, cook niichan (4)." The orange goggle man called, catching Sanji's attention. "What's wrong?" He questioned, only for the other blond man to hold the bridle controlling where the King Bull out to the cook, "I leave the bridle to you." He explained, the three non-pirates making their way to the back of the large sea-creature.

"You guys are..." Sanji started, but stopped, turning to the front to watch where they were going. As the men passed the Straw Hats, they turned, watching the three men make their way to battle. Stopping at the very back, the orange goggle wearing man called out , "If you meet..." He paused, closing his eyes, "with those guys, give them a message." Opening his eyes again, he finished, "You're fired."

Zoro smirked, happy to oblige, "Absolutely." The blond man jumped from the back of the yellow King Bull yelling, "We won't let you!" He spread his arms and legs out, announcing his move, "Half Knot Air Drive!"

Rope appeared from under his jacket, grabbing hold of the two men on wolves that had tried to jump on. Falling down past the two, he pulled them behind him. When he landed he drove them into the ground. Next up were the man with sticking up hair and the one with the gray beard that Lilith had 'met' earlier. One slashed through one of the men while the other punched and then landing on the ground. "They are... so strong!" Chopper complimented with surprise as he blinked repeatedly. Lilith only nodded, agreeing with her small crew mate.

xxxxx

Using the King Bull to get through the city was a good idea, yet Lilith still didn't like how high up they were. The stripped light pink and dark pink with green fins King Bull had caught up with them as they plowed through the marines. "Yosh! Sodom, Gomorrah! Continue rushing forward!" Lilith heard someone command.

Lilith felt like she was going to be sick. "When can we get off?" She whined, clearly sick from being high for so long. "Shit! So it is them!" She heard others scream. Chopper glanced at the pale female pirate who was currently clinging for dear life to the seat.

"Stop whining, we're making good time with them." Zoro scowled at the younger girl. She pouted, ignoring the brute swordsman. "They're the pirates who broke through the Main Island's Gate!" Another man screamed. Was it just Lilith, or were there no female marines here?

Her thought process was cut as the Franky Family cried, "Fire! Shoot them down!" At the moment, from what Lilith could hear, the fighting was only one sided. "Geru! Geru!" The frog agreed, "If you want your lives, open the way!" Another one from the Franky Family commanded.

"Try to get into formation again!" One of the government men ordered everyone as they ran from the King Bulls on wheels. "Pirate scum shouldn't get so cocky!" One of the marines taunted, or tried to, as he shot a bazooka at the Straw Hat's. Zoro, however, blocked the ammo with one of his swords.

"Get ready, pirate!" A creepy marine crept up on the side, near Nami. Causing her to let out a shrill scream, "EEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!" She kicked repeatedly at the man, causing him to fall off, "Go to hell!" She called after him. From the looks of things, Chopper was dealing with one as well, biting his head until he fell off.

Lilith would have had to deal with one, if it weren't for Zoro. He had hit the man with one of his blades and the marine was already falling off the ride. "Th-thank... you." Lilith announced to the green haired man, clearly having trouble with thanking him. He just grunted.

* * *

><p>Again, too busylazy :/


	20. Update!

This is just an update. I'm sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters lately. My dad took his computer with him back to ND. He needed something to do while he's up there. I'm currently waiting for christmas to come around so I can get my new laptop. Not only that but Isaac hit near my house and my street flooded, but not my house. I have a lot of work to do outside.

I really am sorry, but until I can have a computer for more than a few hours then I can't update until then. I hope all of you are out there and I hope none of you get upset about this.

PBComplexion - It's constructive critisism, not flaming. I do appreciate it and I am trying to work her more in. It's kind of hard with her personality and Luffy always being around the crew - who she is still getting used to.

All my other reviewers and favorite/watchers. Thank you.


	21. The Fallen King Bull!

A/N: I'm back! But I won't be posting chapters as much. I have a job now and it takes up most of my time. I ended up buying my own laptop by the way and it's already showing the blue screen of death here and there. Soooo I have to send it to get it fixed. x.x I was going to do a Christmas Special, but my boyfriend talked me out of it. He told me to wait until Brook was in the story. I've also been sketching out how Lilith will look after the time-skip and I think you guys will like her new look when the time comes. (I like doing stuff ahead of time)

Also, I have to say thank you to all of you who were waiting and those who added me to their favorite and watches. I loved reading the reviews on my iPod while I was gone. I hope all of you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters or the original plot. I do however, own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The Fallen King Bull!

* * *

><p>Lilith would have had to deal with one, if it weren't for Zoro. He had hit the man with one of his blades and the marine was already falling off the ride. "Th-thank... you." Lilith announced to the green haired man, clearly having trouble with thanking him. He just grunted.<p>

"He's our captain, his will is strong! Get us to Luffy on the Main Island, King Bull!" Sanji directed only for the King Bull to neigh in response as he continued to plow through the government men. "Don't let the pirates proceed any farther!" A marine ordered as they shot bazookas and normal guns at the King Bulls.

"Kill all of them!" Another marine called out. "Fire! Bring those Marines down!" One of the Franky Family ordered, them shooting back at the marines. Lilith sunk herself further into the seat, not wanting to be hit by the bullets being shot at them. Zoro just blocked one's that were to hit him, a clanging noise being made.

Sanji barely dodged one, as it cut off a piece of his hair, "You bastards!" Sanji kicked the side of the seats, causing the board to come loose and hit it's mark. Which were three marines shooting at them on a balcony. Chopper was having a conversation with the King Bull, nodding his head every now and again, telling him to continue.

A smile formed on his face as he turned to his crew mates, "I understand!" Chopper then went on, telling them of the story of the two King Bulls, "And then, just when they were about to die in the stomach of a gigantic Sea King, the two brothers, Sodom and Gomorrah, were rescued by the Franky Family and were told this: We're full now, so we won't eat you! From that time on, they swore loyalty to their savior Franky!"

Sanji disagreed with the story, "No, that's not it... It's just a story about them being in the stomach of a Sea King the Franky Family just happened to be eating." Nami agreed with a statement, "Probably." Sanji just shrugged, "Mah, it's okay..." He looked up at the King Bull, "Could you look in front of you? That's dangerous."

The King Bull went to talking to Chopper again, only for the doctor to translate, "'I will follow Franky for the rest of my life!', he says." Lilith tried to smile, but found it difficult. She needed something for nausea. "He must be quite happy that you can understand what he says." Sanji stated, looking at the happy pre-occupied King Bull. "Hehehaha" Chopper giggled with the agreeing neigh of the Bull.

The yellow King Bull started to talk to Chopper again, "'By the way, the masked guy who was with you didn't come aboard, is that okay?', he says." Chopper relayed to the others. "Eh?!" Lilith could hear Nami screech and the two human males grunt in agitation. She could hear the doctor, questioning what was wrong and then having it click, "Eeeeeahhhh! Sa-sogeking is nowhere to be seen!" Chopper panicked, flailing his arms in the air.

"Why, why?!" The navigator cried. "That guy... Did he fall off?" Zoro grumbled. "No! Now that you mention it, he's not been here from the start!" The little human reindeer cried. "Mah, don't tell me he ran away..." Sanji sighed, annoyed. Snot spilled from Choppers nose as he panicked, "Kyaha! What should we do?!"

Zoro took one of his swords and plunged it into the wooden floor on the King Bull's saddle. The noise shut the little doctor up. "Anyway we can't go back for the ones who didn't come aboard now. He'll manage to do something by himself." The green haired swordsman explained. "But this is an island covered in soldiers!" Nami retorted, seriously disbelieving that Usopp could do anything with the current status of the island.

The navigator continued with her rant, "He's no Luffy and if we leave him alone, his life will..." She was cut off by Zoro, "On our journey across the islands, all of us became stronger without even noticing. He too has overcome death on every island we passed by. Someone who would die from a little brawl... We don't have anyone like that in our crew."

Lilith had to agree with the green haired swordsman. She'd seen some strengths and weaknesses from everyone since she joined. They were all something else. Poor little Chopper, however, was confused, "Every time? Our crew? What are you saying, Zoro?! Sogeking was asked by Usopp to help us save Robin... and then he came to help us!" Sanji went along with the doctor's naiveté, "He is..." Sanji paused, thinking of a way to describe Sogeking, "An invincible hero, right?"

Chopper stopped to think about it, his eyes turning bold as he faced back to the front of the King Bull. "That's right!" His voice was no longer wavering or concerned, but determined, "If it's Justice's Superhero, Sogeking, then... he'll certainly live!"

Everything was going fine as the yellow King Bull kept it's pace towards the Courthouse. "Hey! We're almost at the Courthouse!" Zoro announced, causing Lilith to pick up her head to look. She was tired of being on this sea creature, even though she liked him.

A whizzing sound pierced the air as a bomb hit the King Bull they were currently on. Everyone's eyes widened as he made a wretched sound of pain"Damn! King Bull!" Sanji yelled, his cigarette flying from his mouth. Blood gushed from the sea creatures wound.

"Sodom!" The Franky Family called, just as in much shock as the Straw Hats were. He was wailing in pain, keeping his neck as it was when the bomb hit him "Sodom! This is terrible! We must treat him immediately!" Chopper cried, wanting nothing more than to help his new friend.

The Franky Family made their way over on Gomorrah. "Sodom, hang on! Don't fall yet!" They cried, wanting to get the crew to the Courthouse. The purple striped King Bull was fast. "Guys, hurry over to this side! Don't just stand there!"The family waited for the crew to jump on."Sodom is done for!" They continued,

"That mortar got his heart! Hurry before he collapses! If you don't move forward, who's gonna do it in your place?!"

Sodom cried to the sky, twisting his neck so he could look at the crew on his back. He was looking at one in particular and told the little reindeer something. Chopper began to cry, "He says, 'go!'" Sodom nuzzled Gomorrah in a farewell.

Lilith felt herself being lifted up and looked up only to blush. Zoro had grabbed her from the waist and jumped over to the other King Bull, the rest of the crew following. As soon as the two landed, the green haired man dropped her. She glared at him, and watched the yellow King Bull.

Sodom made one last cry as he fell away from them and landing on a few running away Marines. Everyone of them were sad about Sodom, but they couldn't stay. "Oi..." Zoro turned, moving to the front of the seats. Lilith turned too, but she headed to the back of the seats with the giant frog, Chopper, and Nami.

"Let's go, Gomorrah!" The Franky Family cheered as the purple King Bull continued its trek to the Courthouse. The gun fire didn't seem to hurt the big King Bull. "They're here! Aim well! We have to slow them down!" The Marines called. Lilith tried to not focus on anything going on around her, but she couldn't help but feel bad for Chopper.

"It's a mortar! Dodge it Gomorrah!" The King Bull lowered his head just in time as the bomb flew past him. "This central road was a bad idea! They had organized to ambush us! We're changing direction!" The white haired girl felt Gomorrah turn and made his way to a less crowded area of the city.

"Sodom..." The reindeer cried, looking at his fallen friend behind them. He turned, looking at the back of the seat in front of him. Lilith frowned, picking him up and putting him in her lap. "Chopper..." Nami felt the same sympathy for him. Chopper didn't look up as he cried into her shirt. Closing her eyes, Lilith tried to imagine she wasn't high up so she could continue to comfort the youngest of the crew.

"Purupurupurupurupuru" Something began to ring, "Ah? The baby Den-Den Mushi?" Nami questioned, pulling her jacket from herself as a baby Den-Den came out. "Yes? Who is it?" She asked the caller. "It's us." The hoarse voice of Kokoro called back through the Den-Den. "It's Kokoro baa-san!" One of the many men on the King Bull announced.

"What do you want?" Another asked, curiously. "Gnahahaha! Looks like you're still alive. Where are you now?" The old lady laughed and questioned them."We're approaching the Courthouse. Why do you ask?" Nami answered and questioned back. "That's just perfect. There's something I forgot to tell you." She simply told Nami.

"Something you forgot to tell us?" Nami asked and the old woman continued.

"You must be busy now, so I'll tell you already. Listen well." She paused, only to continue, "On Paulie's map, there wasn't any road from the courthouse to the Judiciary Tower, right?" She inquired. "That's right, it's been bothering me." The cook piped up answering truthfully.

"Look at the Courthouse, there's a tower on either side." The old woman stated. "Yeah, there is." Nami confirmed it. "In both the left and right tower, at the top floor of each one of them, you should find a lever. If you pull those, a drawbridge should lower between the Courthouse and the Judiciary Tower."

"Baa-san! Why do you know about this?" One of the men examined. "A long time ago, I was here with Tom repairing the bridge. That stupid ungrateful

government!" She screamed the last part, surprising most of the crew. "Don't pass your anger onto me." The same man complained, covering his ears.

"And Chimney wants to talk too." Kokoro told them as the little girl's voice came through the Den-Den. "Hello! Pirate neechan, can you hear me?" She showed curiosity. "Wah! What is it, Chimney?" Nami interrogated. "You know, I saw the rubber pirate niichan on the Courthouse's roof." Lilith's eyes snapped open and blinked. He was all the way...up there?

"Naw! Naw!" The bunny agreed through the call. "For real? Luffy is there?" The navigator questioned, surprised. "And then, I also saw rocks crumbling on the roof, so it seems like they're getting kinda wild!" Chimney finished telling the orange haired pirate as she gratefully replied. "On the roof. Understood, thanks!"

"Pirate girl, don't hand up the Den-Den Mushi yet. We'll be able to know the situation from where we are." Kokoro's voice came back through the speaker."Roger! That's it." Nami looked up at everyone. "With this, our goal is decided!" Zoro announced. "Geru!" The frog agreed. "Yah!" The rest of the people cheered, Lilith quietly for she was less enthusiastic about this.

"Aright, you guys head directly towards the Courthouse and unite with Straw Hat!" Zambai explained to Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hat crew. Zoro nodded, "Understood." The other's nodded as well as Lilith.

"We'll split into two groups and lower that drawbridge!" Zambai ordered the Franky Family. "We'll leave this to you Gomorrah! Get us to the Courthouse!" He called out to the big King Bull. Out of all the planning, none of them seemed to notice the oncoming attack as the King Bull got hit in the neck and into a building.

"Gomorrah!" The family called, full of panic. Lilith held onto the seat and Chopper, both with tears falling from their eyes from panic. Nami's eyes teared up as well, as Lilith grabbed the orange haired navigator by the arm. "Shit! Who the hell is he?" The purple haired Franky Family man questioned, looking at the perpetrator.

Zoro got ready to fight, getting into a stance with his katanas. Lilith would've slid from the King Bull's back, but he was being surrounded and quite fast. "It won't go that well. Pieces of trash." The guy who hit Gomorrah spoke. Lilith's eye twitched, who was he to call them pieces of trash? If anything that was most of the government. They trampled on anything that would help the good people.

"We beat the second one!" The marines cheered below. "Those pirates have lost their legs now!" Someone called out with the cheering. "Surround them and stop them!" Another called as they did just that. "To all of Enies Lobby's military personnel! At the center of the Southeast Block, D Block, we have stopped the pirate's Kind Bulls! All hands converge towards that place, and completely encircle the D Block! I repeat! All military personnel, completely encircle the D Block!" The announcement could be heard all over the small island from the speaker Den-Den.

"The soldiers we passed by are catching up. This is bad." Sanji scowled, glancing behind them to see dust flying with Marines running towards them. "There are a lot coming from the front and the sides!" Zambai glowered as well. Lilith bit her lip. She could go down there, but what if they caught her. They were in a tight pickle.

"They're aiming mortar cannons at us too!" The twins cried, gaining the attention from the rest of the crew. "AAAAAHHHHH! This is terrible! There are thousands of them! If we get surrounded in a place like this, we'll be done for!" Chopper panicked in the white haired blacksmith's arms. She knew this as well and wondered what to do. Her mind had wandered from her fears of heights and to that of their predicament.

A piece of the Courthouse crumbled and fell, revealing the hair horned man from the train. She glared at him. "Oi, cook!" Zoro called back to Sanji as those two noticed as well. "Yeah, I saw. Luffy is already fighting with the CP9." Chopper and Nami gasped, not noticing at all, "Heh!"

"I-is that true? Damn, we were too late! But we're completely surrounded, how are we gonna get out of this? Because of some guy's steel ball, Gomorrah can't move anymore!" Zambai was trying to plot a plan, only to be interrupted by the government officials. "Fire! Shoot down all the pirates from the monster!"

Lilith stood, ready to get off this giant sea creature. "There's only one way remaining!" The green haired pirate announced, the cook agreeing, "Yeah, we're gonna have to go through them to the Courthouse!"

Nami stood her ground as well, "We can't do otherwise." The family apparently agreed with them as they too stood, "Alright! Let's go guys!" They cheered, as they got their weapons ready and loaded."Yah!"

"WAIT! DON'T GET OFF, EVERYBODY!" Chopper called from his place in Lilith's arms. "Chopper?" She questioned him, tilting her head to the side confused. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" He continued, tears welling behind his shut eyes.

Gomorrah got up, making a battle cry, "Gomorrah is... Gomorrah is saying this!" The little reindeer delivered the message. "That monster!" One of the Marines scowled. "It's still alive!" Another called, just noticing. "Fire! We have to stop it with mortars!" One of the higher ups commanded.

"Fight back, we have to cover Gomorrah!" The family began firing back at the Marines and Government officials. "GO, GOMORRAH!" Everyone cheered as they fought the onslaught of the government.

* * *

><p>Lilith: On-to the next chapter!<p>

Me: Someone's getting excited. -glances over at Lilith-

Lilith: -blushes-

Me: Well hoped you liked this chapter and get ready for the next one! I just don't know when It'll get posted x.x soo busy -sigh- And I do hope everyone had a great holiday~


	22. Rush To The Roof!

A/N: So the reason this chapter is late is because my boyfriend decided not to review. I had to threaten him that I wouldn't reply to our email rp until he did reply. It worked and I still haven't replied. That'll teach him...for now. Anyways, I'm trying to do a project with MH dolls. I need the money first. I will be making Lilith, Nami, and Robin (after time-skip). It's going to be an expensive project because I'm doing three other characters as well.

I made a like page for Lilith/Intricate Fruit where I update what I'm doing, share pictures of Lilith, and anything One Piece really. Just put - - after Facebook url and it should bring you to the page.

Also, I love you guys! Honestly though, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself when I post theses. I feels lonely...that might be why. THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES/WATCHES AND REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters or the original plot. I do however, own Lilith and this story. Plus, the bf is my editor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Rush To The Roof!

* * *

><p>Gomorrah got up, making a battle cry, "Gomorrah is... Gomorrah is saying this!" The little reindeer delivered the message. "That monster!" One of the Marines scowled. "It's still alive!" Another called, just noticing. "Fire! We have to stop it with mortars!" One of the higher ups commanded.<p>

"Fight back, we have to cover Gomorrah!" The family began firing back at the Marines and Government officials. "GO, GOMORRAH!" Everyone cheered as they fought the onslaught of the government. The King Bull plowed forward at a fast pace, leaving the Government personnel in his dust.

Gomorrah turned somewhat to the side, hitting a building with his body. "Oi, Gomorrah! Why are you banging your own body against the walls?!" Zambai called out to the King Bull. "Why?! So he really is over doing it?" Someone else in the family questioned. Gomorrah let out a loud cry, moving again.

"T-that's not it...He's become blind! His retinas were damaged and he's lost his eyesight!" Chopper explained, causing a few residents on Gomorrah's back to gasp in surprise, Lilith included. "What? So your eyes can't see?" Zambai called out to his King Bull friend.

"He started charging like crazy!" The marines called, watching the giant sea-creature get away. "Don't just stand there!" Another cried, getting the attention of the others. "Stop that gigantic monster!" Someone ordered. "What are you doing?!" One accused, "Hurry and shoot him down!" The same one ordered as guns went off.

"Stop, Gomorrah!" Mozu commanded of her friend. "You can't go on with your body in this state!" Kiwi finished her twin's sentence. Gomorrah let out another cry, something Lilith was sure Chopper would translate for them. "He said that he made a promise, to Sodom." The reindeer started, "'Leave the rest to me. I'll do your share and carry everyone on my back!'" He finished relaying the message to the group.

"Gomorrah..." Zambai sighed, surprised. Lilith was sure they were remembering something in the past; it was eerily quiet as Gomorrah charged forward. "It's a dead end up ahead! We'll crash into it and die!" One of the members of the Franky Family called. "Gomorrah, stop! Don't rush in recklessly! Stop!" Zambai begged his sea friend.

"A dead end? Do you see such a thing?" Zoro questioned aloud. "No, I can't spot one anywhere..." Sanji replied, lighting another cigarette. "Huh?" Lilith heard from Chopper. The sounds of slashing and kicking then an explosion of a building surrounded them.

Building pieces fell on either side of Gomorrah, almost hitting him a few times. After passing the falling building the King Bull collapsed right in front of the steps to the Courthouse. "It's the Courthouse! Gomorrah!" The family cheered. "We're there! Gomorrah!" Chopper told the King Bull.

As soon as Lilith felt the giant sea monster fall, she ran as fast as she could to get off him. No offence to him, but she was tired of being in a high place. She sure that wasn't over yet though. "Attention to all personnel! The King Bull ridden by the pirates has passed through the D-block, and has now arrived at the Courthouse Plaza! I repeat! The pirates are at the Courthouse Plaza!" The government announced through the Den-Den speakers.

Lilith made her way to the front of Gomorrah, patting him on the top of the head. "You did good Gomorrah, thank you. Even if I really didn't like riding on your back." She smiled, moving over towards Zoro more than Sanji. After all, Sanji scared her with his flirtations. "To all personnel on Enies Lobby's Main Island! All hands! Get to the Courthouse Plaza at once!" Sounded like the military were on their way to where the Franky Family and Straw Hat's were.

The majority of the group made their way off the King Bull, praising him. "Good job, Gomorrah! We won't let the hard work of you two brothers go to waste!" Zambai told the long known friend. "We're breaking in guys! We're going to save Franky!" He called to the rest of the family behind him all harboring battle cries.

Nami and Chopper made their way off Gomorrah, running down his neck. "Can you see Luffy?" Nami questioned as she stopped next to the small group of pirates. "No...If he's on that roof, there's no way we can climb up there for him." Sanji reported, thinking of a way to get to the top.

Technically all Lilith would need was a ton of metal, but everyone here needed their weapons. That and she hated heights anyways so she knew she wouldn't speak up about it. "We're not made of rubber too..." Zoro trailed off, thinking of their reckless captain.

"How many CP9 did you see up there?" Nami inquired. "We only saw the big guy with horns." Zoro replied to the orange haired navigator. "It's hard to believe that they would all be gathered there after bringing Robin and Franky to such a place." The blond cook mused.

"Anyway, we must hurry to catch up to Luffy..." Chopper, wanting to hurry things. "We need to hurry to save Robin." Lilith added, thinking of the raven haired woman. Nami and Lilith turned, just in time to see a huge metal ball heading their way.

The giant frog jumped from the King Bull to in front of them, catching the ball in both his webbed palms. Both girls let out a gasp of short panic, the wind from the caught ball messing up everyone's hair for a short moment.

"Oh, that's awesome, frog!" The Franky Family stared in awe. The white haired smith had to agree. He was awesome. "That's the steel ball that defeated Gomorrah! What is that frog?!" Another cried in surprise.

The group turned to where the chain was coming from "Where are they? They're running away! There are three of them!" Zambai called. The three shadowed figures ran off, Sanji taking off after them. "If only I could touch their weapons... Should've done it when the frog had it." Lilith thought out loud to herself, but quiet enough to keep it to herself.

"Why are they running away? They attacked first..." Chopper trailed off thinking of why they would. "Idiot! If we start following the enemies that are escaping all day long, it'll just be a waste of time!" The white haired female knew Zoro was yelling at the cook.

An explosion in the air caught everyone's attention. "Shut up, it's confirmation." Sanji glared at the moss head as he made his way from the alley. One of the men from the shadows fell, face forward to the ground, unconscious. "It's also good to know what kind of enemies will come at us." The cook continued, using some good logic.

The Franky Family stared in awe. "Awesome..." Some called, "What happened?" Others asked along with, "What is that guy?" The family surrounded the big man, as did Lilith. Touching the metal ball it liquefied in her hand like putty. She smiled, taking a quite a bit for the on-coming battle and adding it to the other metal from earlier.

Some of the family freaked out and this caused Lilith to make her way from the group again to hide behind Nami. They decided to ignore the shy female and kept pondering over the fallen enemy. "He must have quite the superhuman strength to be able to swing that thing around!" One called. "Is this a special unit like the Houbantai?" They questioned, eyeing the huge man to his now distorted weapon.

"He may still be hiding something. Be careful." The blond cook warned the men. Everyone's attention turned to the stampede of military heading their way. "Alright, let's hurry! The other soldiers are coming this way." Zambai turned the attention to him.

"We've gotta catch up!" They called. "At least they won't be able to open the Courthouse's heavy door! Stop them at the Plaza!" They began to run faster, time running out to open the door.

"Now that they say that..." The spiky haired man trailed off, turning his head slowly to the door, "How are we gonna...open that..." By the time he had turned his head fully to the door, Zoro had already cut a huge door-way in it. "...huge door?" Zambai's eyes practically jumped from his skull, seeing that there was now a way in.

"Don't fall behind, we'll be going in first!" The swordsman called to the Franky Family, the pirates following after the co-captain. "He... he just cut through that thick stone!" Zambai stared in amazement. On the way into the building Lilith couldn't help but gaze at the smooth cut Zoro left on the door. This definitely told her not to mess with him even more.

The group could hear yelling from the outside, knowing the spiky black haired man was barking orders to his fellow family, then battle cries. Zoro swept the marines waiting inside the Courthouse up into a small tornado made with his katanas. The screams from the military personnel could be heard over the gusty wind.

"Ju-judge, I have a report to make! The huge stone doors of the Courthouse have been cut open and pirates have invaded!" One of the men called, crawling on the floor towards the big three headed man. The man was on the second floor, his lower half disappearing behind a high piece of wall.

The head on the left wore a straw hat with a feather on top and had orange hair. The head on the right wore a blue rag, or so it looked, with a feather and wore big gray glasses with black for the lenses. The middle head wore the biggest hat of the three and a feather a top his as well. His white beard and mustache were pretty long. Their clothes looked that of a squire from the medieval times.

"I can see that for myself, idiot!" The three heads screamed at the government official that stated the obvious. "There isn't too much of a crowd here." Zoro stated, gaining the attention of Lilith's wandering eyes for a second. She went back to looking at the details inside the building, eavesdropping on everyone's conversations until they were ready to get on the move again.

"Looks like we can go ahead immediately, but what's that thing?" Zoro mused, clearly noticing the three headed judge. A wooden gavel meeting a wooden cushion caught everyone's attention. Of course, the judge kept it up at a fast paste. "Ah?! What is that? Those heads?!" One of the Franky Family stared amazed at the judge.

The gaveling kept up, "He's like that three-headed watch-dog I heard about in a story!" Another called, "He's Cerlickus!" Someone stated, though the wrong name. "It's Cerberus!" Zambai corrected, annoyed. "How noisy, be silent! This is the place of sacred judgment! I will now decide upon what verdict will rule your fates!" The middle head spoke. "We're noisy? But that gaveling was noisy..." Lilith glared at the wooden judge's tool.

The other's nodded in agreement, "Alright, guys." Zambai began to explain, "For now, try to get to the roof where Straw Hat is. Yokozuna and some others will prevent reinforcements from breaking in from the door. We'll watch your backs, so just rush forward for now!" He reassured them. The group of pirates nodded, Sanji still missing and by Yokozuna.

"Got it." Zoro replied, Lilith pouting, "So more heights?" She inquired, clearly upset. "Yeah, stop whining" The green haired man told her. She glared at him. He didn't know anything about her. After all, it was something from her past that traumatized her of heights.

"Look at that. It looks like a trial has begun." Nami pointed to the judge and the military men now forming a group in front of him. "Ignore it, it's too much of a pain. Which way is it?" He questioned the navigator. "Straight ahead! There is a staircase on either side. We can go upstairs with those!" Nami told the swordsman. "Alright!" He called, rushing toward the group of enemies.

Nami, Chopper, and Lilith followed close behind him. "How Impolite! They ignored the sacred judgment!" A black clad government official growled in annoyance. "We won't forgive him! To ridicule the Judiciary Island!" A marine called, quite pissed as well. "Shit! Eat this!" Another called, cocking and holding a gun to eye level. He wavered when he saw the swordsman of the pirates.

"What? His katana look like they're bending!" The man stared, bewildered like the rest of the men surrounding him. "Enbima Yonezu..." Zoro started, announcing his move. The men began to freak out when the swordsmen looked up at them, "Onigiri!" Zoro jumped towards the men, all of them flying through the air as Zoro passed them.

"Was he the one who cut the door earlier?" The left head spoke, amazed like everyone else in the room, except the Straw Hats. Lilith figured she would get used to this eventually, so why not now? That and she's seen how strong Luffy and Ace were. "Alright, let's go. The path is cleared!" The three of them took off after Zoro, though him being in the front. That couldn't be a good idea, then again it was a small room.

The small group hadn't even made it to the stairs when Mr. Love Man himself screamed, catching up to them. "WAHHHH! Hold it, hold it, hold it! Out of my way, reindeer and idiot swordsman! In this dangerous enemy territory, I'll be the one who clears Nami-swan's and Lilith-chwan's path!" He jumped, "Get outta the way!" He kicked at Chopper who blocked with his arms and at Zoro who blocked with one of his katana.

"That's dangerous!" Zoro, called, off balance and falling backwards towards Lilith. "Why are you starting a fight?!" Zambai yelled, puzzled by the cooks actions. "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Zoro screamed, looking quite scary at Sanji. Lilith inched away from him and over to Nami.

"Shut up! Don't you dare show up on Nami-swan's and Lilith-chwan's roads shamelessly!" The curly brow cook decided for the females. Both sighed, the navigator's more in agitation. "Nami-swan, Lilith-chwan, this way. Follow me and only me!" He called behind him in a love trance.

"You know, we came here to save Robin..." Nami muttered aloud to the love cook, wanting him to change subjects. "That's right, Robin-chwan is... She's waiting for me to save her!" He paused to think about it. Then resumed running, "I hope she isn't lonely and crying at the moment!" Sanji called, from the top of the steps from the second floor, Nami and Lilith behind him.

Lilith felt a pang of pain shoot through her leg. She grit her teeth, bearing the flaring pain. She needn't worry about that now. They needed to help their archaeologist. "Geez!" The navigator called behind him. Choppers heavy footsteps stopped on the stairs, turning to see Zoro running to an open door way on the bottom floor.

"Hah! Zoro ran off while we weren't watching him!" Chopper called. Well, Lilith was mistaken, he was that much of a moron. "Heeh!" Nami almost fell down the stairs out of shock if it weren't for Lilith catching her. "Wait, Zoro! That's not the right direction!" The tall reindeer called after the running away swordsman.

He stopped, turning, clearly annoyed. "What?!" He yelled back. "I said the staircase!" Nami called over to him, making sure he heard. "How can you get mistaken and go that way?! Are you a fantasita(1)?!" She accused. Lilith took this time to make her way to the top of the steps slowly. She didn't know what to do about her aching ankle. Happy thoughts for now would just have to do it.

"Shut up! Your indications were too messed up!" The green haired main accused. "There's no way I'm the one at fault!" He continued. The white haired female sweat-dropped. He always did this, but he's accusing someone else. "Zoro, next time I'll try to make a medicine! A medicine for hopeless idiots." Chopper yelled back at the co-captain.

Zoro wasn't pleased with what the reindeer said, "Hopeless idiots? Oi..." Nami pointed to Sanji, "Chopper. Be sure it works for that one too." She told him. Sanji didn't hear anything or if he did, he was ignoring it. "Robin-chwan! I'm coming now!" He kept running, already on the third floor. "Okay, understood." Chopper agreed, knowing what the older woman was referring to.

Nami took off up the stairs, catching up to the walking Lilith. Chopper ran after her, turning to Zoro when he got to the top, "Are you alright Zoro? It's this way!" The reindeer called out. "I know!" Zoro seemed to be getting mad at them. "Don't ignore the Judge!" The three heads called, landing a blow to the second floor, the four pirates jumping further away in surprise.

The judge's lower half fell off the side, dangling as he tried to pull himself up. Zoro took this opportunity to move in front of the three headed man to get ready for combat. "Chopper, Nami, Lilith, you go ahead. I'll follow after you once I take care of this guy." The swordsman commanded the three behind him.

"You think you'll win against me? You cocky pirate! I'll show you what kind of terror I can indulge..." The middle head spoke, trying to pull himself up again. When he couldn't all heads turned to the back.

"Pull!" The group heard, clearly the work of the Franky Family. The judge fell back a little from the family pulling. "St... stop!" The middle head demanded, still trying to pull himself up. "Pull!" He moved farther back, "Pull!" The more the family chanted, the more the judge was pulled back. He finally fell to the first floor making a huge commotion of sound.

The four pirates ran to the spot where the judge fell, watching as he stood, facing the Franky Family. "We'll be your opponents, Cerberus!" Zambai explained to the three heads. "Franky Family!" Nami gasped, calling out the men. "How dare you!?" The middle head, glared in rage. Turning, Zoro ran, "Let's go!" he called to the three watching, each of them turning to follow their co-captain. Or not since he seemed to get lost a lot.

Lilith almost fell up the second set of stairs to the third floor a few times. She tried to keep up with the group, but she was the slowest one of all. She cursed her height. By the time she caught up to everyone she found out that Zoro was missing yet again. She figured he took a wrong turn somewhere. Military personnel were this far in the Courthouse as well and she helped fight them off as best she could with her made dagger and making a shield with the metal when she noticed she was about to get struck.

"Attack! Seize the pirates!" Someone commanded, more military running in and fighting against the small group. "Those shitty bastards! There are still so many of them inside!" Sanji growled. "Take aim!" Someone called from the farther back of the military personnel. Lilith figured they'd keep some gunmen in the back to fire at the Straw Hats when the others got defeated.

"Get lost!" Chopper pounded through men, some heading to Nami. All she did was bop them hard on the head and they fell instantly. "Chopper!" The orange head whined, "Don't send them this way!" She was clearly annoyed that he was sending some to her.

* * *

><p>(1) Fantasita - Someone with too much imagination<p>

Me: Well I'm off to bed. I'm tired and don't really care about anything at the moment...except sleep...

Zoro: I agree with that.

Sanji: Don't forget to review! The author likes reading them! Even if she doesn't say she does.

Me: -already fallen asleep-


End file.
